Hidden Beauty and the Light
by AKimiB
Summary: (Pt 3 of 3) Does our couple stand a chance, or have they been parted forever more? Contains some lemons, a tad bit of OOC-ness, some pretty yucky sort of torture stuff and EXTRAS! Bwahaha! I hope you enjoy the last installment of the Hidden Beauty trilogy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note:_

FIRST OFF: It has come to my attention that this story is on a list of those to disappear... If it does, I will edit some things so that it is able to be brought back. Just PM me! Also: Thank you Gamerj1988, Opinr, Curse Soul and everyone else that has stuck with this trilogy!

I'm not going to lie, I have had much trouble with this last installment. It feels tedious and a bit... boring. ::cries in a corner:: But, it's my attempt at wrapping up the story. There will also be a lemon or two(my first not-inebriatedly written ones!), which, I will either edit out (add the full version at the end of story as an EXTRA) or warn about prior to the body of the chapter in bold, so that you may skip.

I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm still very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)

Chapter 1:

Silence had reigned over the shuffled clacks of their shoes as both elder and young Nekozawa showed the hosts from the dank, death-filled ritual room, through the exquisite marbled halls; glittering cream walls, hand-crafted chandeliers and statuettes nothing but a mere blur, while they trudged on with shaken uncertainty.

All they had ever known had been completely destroyed, debunked in but an instant of entering that fated room. Having seen the cold, lifeless form of the now-sleeping brunette and witnessing the gruesome flamed death of her captor had done something to them all; ignorant innocence of their entire world view had been lost, swept away by the inherent fear of the unknown that had indutibly taken it's place.

Parting words were replaced with nods as the expansive foyer was passed and the grand entryway opened to them. Umehito's azure eyes followed, with loss and yearning, the peaceful girl laying securely in the arms of her spectacled senpai while they piled into the waiting vehicles. A deep sigh escaped him and he squeezed tight his lids, not wanting to see the car she was in take her away as he let her go for the second time in his life.

Aged granite orbs darkened as Shinsetsuna observed his grandson, standing in the doorway, full of grief, while his wrinkled body swelled with mixed emotions. This day his young successor had given ultimate punishment for treason against the coven, successfully completed a ritual that even their ancestors had failed and sacrificed what looked like a strong young love, for her happiness... But he was also standing in the doorway, without the shield of robes nor wig, eyes closed and face towards the lowering sun. Solemn, forefront the peaceful beauty surrounding him in vibrant greens and golden light.

"Umehito, I wonder..." In attempt at clarification, he cleared his throat and draped a withering hand upon the slumped shoulder of the boy. "Was that the girl Kirimi told me about?"

A deep breath brought Umehito's head down, biting his lips he looked to the ground as he nodded to his Grandfather, turning to re-enter the home.

"I'm sorry that you must endure this, but," he moved to follow the boy, closing the door softly behind him, "you were successful and she is alive."

"You are quite right, Grandfather."

~O~O~

"Sir."

In his arms the girl breathed evenly, her brown eyes fluttered gently behind her lids and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her whole disappearance and what her willowy body had been succumbed to. Cheeks now pink with the flush of sleep had been pallid upon a torn body. Her skin, now flawless, had been ripped apart. Death had claimed her, though now she lay reanimated.

"Yes, Takumashii? Call off the search, I've found what I was looking for." Ending the short call, he couldn't help but notice his own haunted tone. Relieved as he was, no amount of thinking could have done anything to curb the conflicting emotions that warred inside of him.

The utter despair that had overcome his cool features had been washed in disbelief once she was placed in his arms, and now all he could do was stare. This girl had been to hell and back, all the while he and the other hosts fought over her affections, making all the wrong decisions when concerning her. Nekozawa Umehito had been there for her in her darkest times, brought her back into the light, and then for her own sake, delivered her into the arms of the man who was seeking to wreck the boy's family in order to devise a way to steal this unconscious girl back, along with her affections.

'Selfless' could not begin to describe the mystical teen that the youngest Ohtori had obviously underestimated, and it left him wavering between his deepest respects and scoffing at the self-condemning notions.

After working so diligently to win the girl's heart, delivering her from death itself, he ultimately just gave up. Whether or not it was for Haruhi's own good, he had taken himself from her mind and given them all a fresh start... If what Nekozawa had said was true. Seeing as he just witnessed things inexplicable to modern science, he had no reason not to trust the arcane teen.

_Did he not understand the weight of his actions?_ A thought the shadow king deliberated as a graceful hand absently stroked the shining chestnut hair of a sleeping Haruhi, laying against his chest, pulling her closer while he turned to look out of the tinted glass at the world passing by, with a new found reverence towards the vitality surrounding him. Haruhi had just become more precious to him than he could have ever imagined, a gift from the most unlikely of people.

~O~O~

"What... what just happened?" Golden amber eyes darted blindly at the blank faces surrounding him. "She was dead... She. Was. Dead..." Hollow sobbing whispers repeated in loop amongst the quiet as his brother squeezed his hand, both to give and receive comfort, as the stinging increased, burning its threats of oncoming tears.

Images of spontaneous combustion, the visible bone and muscle of a limp, ashen Haruhi played in their minds in torturous rehash. The blood, the death, the stench. Things that could not be unseen, unfelt, unheard. Hikaru's stomach clenched around the frigid knot as he spoke past the bile rising in his hoarse throat. His head was pounding, hazy yet vivid, while his twin was in a similar, yet more reclusive state.

_Could this have been avoided if we were just more attentive? If she was with one of us, maybe she would have been safe. She would have never had to ... deal... with that. She wouldn't have... God... Haruhi... _Kaoru's guilt lead him in the run-around of what ifs, constricting his lungs and heart. Pain like starp stabs and suffocation stole over his grieving form, as the nausea burned hot in his gut.

Across from the distraught twins, Hani and Mori sat, faces expressionless as the tan upholstery stuck to their skins, angered at their own inaction. There she had been the whole time being tortured as they ate cake. The small blonde patted blindly at seat to the side of him, feeling the comforting soft fur of the plush bunny and absently pulling the toy to his chest.

To the front of the car door in a side seat, the blonde host king focused his amethyst orbs the the darkening sky, thankful for the life that was restored to the one person who truly deserved it.

~O~O~

Against the dusk, unlit streetlights, the two glossy, chrome and black vehicles came to a stop in the alley in front of the two story peach apartment complex. Only three left the vehicles as the others rode away into the ending day to sort themselves out before the next day of exams.

"Mon ami, didn't Haruhi have you give back the extra key?" Whispering the question softly, the violet-eye blonde cocked his flaxen brow to the cool-type, earning a half-hearted smirk from the bespectacled teen.

"I had a copy made." Easing up the narrow metal stairs and trying not to make too much noise was proving to be a bit difficult. "And she said, 'leave it,' not 'leave them.' So I only left her one of the keys... It pays to be able to keep tabs on your friends."

Biting his princely lip, he stalled, staring wide-eyed at the back of his friend, walking the darkened balcony path toward the door, in stunned amusement.

"...and you called _me_ the stalker."

~O~O~

"Ohtori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Suoh Tamaki: Those are the names of those whom were present, Grandfather." Hollowly the blonde aristocrat replied as he sat in the chair across his elder's own, staring into his hands with blind eyes and defeatist contorted features.

The dark wood of the furnishings contrasted harshly against his distraught form; the gold of his hair and the ivory of his skin surrounded by the murky tint only seemed to intensify the lost aura the boy was projecting. Shinsetsuna placed his hands on the flat stormy surface of the granite, absorbing the air the boy gave off, though his mind was racing through the vast wealth of information he retained, searching for why those surnames sounded so familiar.

Of course, they were prominent within the world of business, but that wasn't what struck him. His thick grey brows furrowed transiently as he shook it off for the moment, to direct his attentions to his future successor. The distraught teen that had just turned his entire life upside down with the opening of a door.

"Thank you. But, I'm afraid we have far more to discuss than just names, Umehito." Sighing, he allowed his eyes to wander to the dark photograph and back to the uncowled boy sitting unknowingly within the light, he let a bitter smile curl his thin lips and wrinkled face. "You're free of the curse." He let the statement hang softly in the thick air between them, knowing for once that that news did not bring with it the happiness it would have but a week ago.

The words resounded within his ears with absolutely no meaning as he closed his azure crystal eyes with a deep inhale, remembering the face of the girl he knew would never remember him the way he'd remember her. That very face that he would have to avoid as not to inadvertantly bring back the terror caused because of his damned curse. Clearing the lump in his throat, he straightened in the ornately carved wooden chair to look into the slate eyes of his grandfather.

"I also murdered my cousin." No emotions were in the statement and he mentally challenged his grandfather to say anything against him. Having seen the disturbing scene for himself, the old man would know that that was no mere sacrifice. Isourou had butchered her, laughing when they entered. Had enjoyed slicing her into bits, and as far as Umehito was concerned, being sent to the trials eternally would never be enough, even if he himself had chosen for the older man to relive Haruhi's torture for himself perpetually. Nothing could do justice to the innocence she had lost that day, whether she would remember or not, everyone else had witnessed the aftermath and none could ever work to get rid of that sight.

"You pushed punishment as future Dai Saishii. It was a necessary action, one that I, myself, would have possibly carried out... Though, we are responsible for informing his parents." His silver eyes closed as he steepled greying gnarled fingers, letting out a short breath. He had love for all his family, especially his grand children, no matter what they would do, but he couldn't let the cruelty, which Isourou openly exhibited, pass his mind. Like a shot to his soul, the punishment that he knew would have to befall the older boy for such malice did nothing to erase the sweet little boy with messy brown hair and innocent, inquisitive, wide quicksilver eyes from his mind. _How did he end up so twisted?_

Shaking his peppered head he opened his misty eyes, swallowing a small sob that wanted to worm out. "They return to Japan in a couple of weeks, we will tell them then."

"Yes, Grandfather."

~O~O~

_Delivered into darkness, a chanting arose from all around, as sights began to appear in a slow roll. Brilliant green light shot from sharp lines on the cold stone floor as scraps of material lay in a circle within the circle of hands flowing skyward and faces blanked with concentration as they drew from their rhythmic powers deep within to breathe the swirling, flickering, inky misted life into the lain fabric._

Ribbons of flames blew through the murky whirl, in spectacular glory, as energy for the transfer, readying as it dipped lower. A gasp breaks the concentration and the figure looks on as (TAMAKI-SENPAI?!) runs, the life, spirits intended for those cloth pieces, absorb into his darting form.

Sounds muffle as the atmosphere collapses into dissolving colors, brightening in blurs of reds, whites and pink. Too bright, it stings, as if bending to this feeling the lights dim in the room as forms stand around, familiar though not. Words stream through this static environment, watery and robotic from the hazy scene.

"...

_he will either whither into a shell of his former self, or he will die." (... I don't...under-)_

Harsh buzzing turned into a full roar, cracking at the surface like glass, murky fog billowing from the seam as the fragile atmosphere plunged into the distance.

"I want to take his place." (That almost sounds like me...)

Overwhelming terror in the form of silver mist swirled, crackling in harsh flashes. An angry cyclonic storm, abating in swift part as strange tinkling laughter brought with it warmth in rushing waves and streaks of rising sun overcoming the passing night sky, quickly ominous black clouds blotted the light. Uneasy, guilt, sadness, determination. Propelled into cold pitch black of fear, slate grey rising in curling smoke gaining width and thickness,air warming to luke. Empty, sympathetic, pained. Deep whispered words drowned by bubbling liquid, marred with low hum.

'She's been left... completely alone.' (Huh?)

Spinning, spiraling between ice and nothing. Dizzy, apprehension, confusion.

Stop. Heated gusts from every direction as a muted inky golden purifies bringing blurred light. Flowing words, slow like honey, warped with trickling water and mechanical whizzing.

"...If you need anything, just call for me... Anything, Haruhi." (Who...? Me?)

Flames of pleasant fluttering heat licked in sharp curves the golden hazy light as joy pierced through with peals of joyous laughter, rumbling blur to clear into blinding white light. Suddenly at end with the drop of a heavy blanket bringing with it obsidian to snuff out the brilliance. Not comforting. Suffocating. Panic. Shame. Rage. Utter despair.

Pressure wafting up, wrapping, embracing. Caressing in soothing affection with prickling, growing, engulfing hot numb. Sheltering among the cool blue mist ascending. Booming yet quiet, murmured, yet intense, clear and distorted.

'She shouldn't have to do this.' (Me?)

Rapid upsurge morphed blue to red. Resolute. Protective. Words in gentle roars, washing the atmosphere in unwavering intensity.

"It's going to be okay, I'll figure out how to fix this..." (So familiar... this voice...)

~O~O~

"Tamaki." Dark eyes flashed dangerously behind his designer frames as he delicately laid Haruhi's serene, sleeping form upon her thin bedding, taking care that her head took a comfortable position on the pillow before he raised a brow at the tomato-faced blonde. "Grow up, will you? Really."

Rapidly darkening, the violet-eyed host king backed away from the opened dresser, biting on his lips in order to keep the yelp in check. He had seen undergarments before, but these were _Haruhi's_, and they weren't nearly as modest as he had expected. Inching closer to the door, he turned in the frame to calm himself.

"Ah, looks as if Ranka did some shopping before he..." Shuffling through a few drawers, Kyoya grabbed something suitable to dress the girl in, nonchalantly tossing a comment or two at the frazzled blonde before becoming a bit impatient at the lack of help. "Honestly, she's been naked this entire time, and you're going to be like this over a couple scraps of cloth? Tch. Out."

"W-what? There's no way I'm going to leave you alone with Haruhi in her indecent state of undress!" His scream-whisper came out in crackling squeaks as he flipped around at a dizzying speed, scuttling over to the raven-haired boy that was laying out the articles of clothing in order of placement.

"Then I suggest you stay still, and _quiet_ while we dress her. We can't very well leave her nude and wrapped in this." A graceful flick of his wrist indicated the inky black fabric surrounding the unconscious female. "It would only prove to further confuse her, not like waking up with half of your memories gone, won't."

With one hand he uncovered an arm, slipping the strap of a little blue lace bra over it and sliding it over her shoulder. Covering that side, he worked on the other side with care.

"Lift her upper body a bit so that I can secure this damned thing."

~O~O~

Throat sore from his incessant rambling, Hikaru had stopped his mumbles once Kyoya and the host king had departed, taking Haruhi to be cared for in her own home, and he took on a more ponderous demeanor. Stewing, even. He had no idea what he should be feeling. He was happy she was alive, terrified how she would react to whatever Nekozawa had done to her, unbearably sad that she had died... With nerves buzzing, stomach doing flips and cramping, his hands were shaking and he felt like he was crawling in his own skin. This secret that they would have to keep; no one would believe them if they said anything, and if they did say something, their respectable families would be centered around some sort of scandal. The whole thing was confusing, from feeling to repercussions.

"Ah, ow! Hikaru!" Without much thought, his hand, still intertwined with his brother's was squeezing, trying to fit itself into a tight ball. Releasing Kaoru's hand with a mumbled apology, he took back his perch in the recesses of his mind, staring intently at the clean, beige fibers of the carpeted floorboards.

It was uncomfortably silent in the shared vehicle, all wanting to say something, anything, but bereft the right words. Broaching the anger would do nothing to soothe, mentioning the pain would bring nothing but guilt, referring to Haruhi would bring nothing but further confusion. It was a sticky tension that none knew how to overcome.

~O~O~

'_You can't be too certain that wiping her memory would really do any good, Umehito.' _Felted stumpy paws scratched at the puppet's ears as the low voice whispered through his human companion's head.

With a rustle of the leather, Nekozawa settled deeper into the seat of the vehicle, closing his clouded eyes and attempting to block the cat's words. Blowing out a sigh of resignation, he responded to the divine feline twitching on his hand.

"And how is that, Bereznoff? She won't recall a thing from this, much less being as lost as she was when her father passed. I say I did her a favor." Annoyance began to take a sharp tone in his voice, as he further vocalized how much she wouldn't remember of him. "She retains important information; school, facts yet she looses the feeling that had consumed her, in turn, completely forgetting about me, or why we shared a brief relationship... and completely forgets the... ritual..."

'_Are you sure that what you did was what she was asking for? Because if it wasn't-'_ The puppet was cut off as Nekozawa growled deep in his throat.

"I do understand the workings of my own spells, you know." Opening his blue eyes just to narrow them at the felt companion, he glared before turning away from Bereznoff to look through the heavy tinted glass.

'_Well, then! Since you know everything, I suppose I don't need to tell you how different the girl is... I'm still not sure you fully comprehend as much as you should._'

Giving an undignified snort, he less than kindly set the companion to the seat next to him, not wanting to deal with the puppet's movements as his irritation grew with Bereznoff's amused tone and sing-song banter. The wrenching of his heart and the cold weight in his stomach just didn't seem to phase the puppet and it was almost too much to take. He felt empty, hollow as he recalled watching her recoil, as she pleaded to forget, the fear in her doe eyes before their last kiss. Things he would never forget, as he would soon watch her pass him by as if nothing had ever happened. As if they were still strangers.

Hitting him again with shocking, stabbing pain in his gut and crushing his lungs, was the unbearable loss as he grimaced at his reflection in the window. She broke his curse and in return she was traumatized and turned away. He could only bite his lip to catch the sob, sending prayers to the higher powers that her idiot friends would finally make her happy, for he had failed her.

'_Quit whining, pansy! It's not that bad._'

"Do you not understand that she was tortured? That she was dead? That all of this was in some way or another _my fault_? 'Not that bad,' you say? I beg to differ."

'_All has happened as it was meant to, with exceptions, Umehito. I told you once before, fate is a tricky thing._'

~O~O~

With one last glance through her bedroom door, he swept an errant strand of hair back, combing the fingers of one hand through the ebony locks and gripping at the luxurious fabric of the folded black cloak in his other.

It was no doubt going to be a long night, but before it could begin and end, he would have to return home and inform his father of his escapade. It would do no good to beat around the bush and allow the family patriarch to discover his dealings from anyone other than himself. Straightening his glasses, he blew out a short breath, turning and softly shutting the door behind him.

"She's safe, mon ami." Amethyst eyes met his own obsidian with a dreamy joy as his gentle simper crinkled his cheeks. Kyoya's own tight-lipped smile and lazy nod agreed with the sentiment.

Tamaki was right, in any light that was cast, the bottom line was that Haruhi had come back alive. She was there, in the flesh, sleeping upon her own low-class sheets and snoring like a barnyard animal, and for that he was relieved. Thankful for her life, grateful for Nekozawa's 'interference,' and determined. Whether it be hell or high waters, he could only try to the furthest extent of his own abilities to fill the void of Nekozawa Umehito that the boy himself forfeited in order for Haruhi to live a normal life without anguish. A heavy feat that he would willingly attempt until he would at least come close, knowing he could never fully compare.

"You're correct." Striding through the small home, the boys filed out of the modest home, locking the door behind them. "Well, let's get going. We can't afford having to explain why we're here, it's bad enough I've got to get her spare uniform and have Tachibana sneak it in, but I've also got to speak with father and put in some urgent requests with life insurance agencies amongst many other things."

Golden brows knitted and his head cocked in fleeting confusion as the two made their way down the metal stairs as quietly as the steps would allow before he completely understood. Loose ends needed to be tied in order for the chestnut-haired crossdresser to be covered, safe from her own mind and taken care of financially. A gentle smile cut across his features as he stared after his cool-type friend. As unconcerned as Kyoya played himself off as, he had the most consideration for Haruhi's own well-being next to Nekozawa and himself.

"Kyoya?" He questioned as the teen opened the door of his waiting car. "Do you... think I could tag along and help? Honestly, I don't think I could sleep tonight." Lenses flashed under the street light as the shadow king slowly turned his head.

"Just keep quiet and it should be fine." Predatory, his words cut like daggers in icy stabs along his spine, all he could do was nod.

~O~O~

It had been at least an hour after the car had dropped them off, an hour that he had taken off down the road, leaving Kaoru standing in the front of their estate without so much of a word. He couldn't do it; couldn't walk into their home as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed.

So he ran. Stripping down to just his boxers and shoes in the middle of their drive, his brother gaping at him the whole time. He didn't care, he just needed to get away. He needed to let the thoughts consume him as his muscles screamed at him with his furiously gaining speed, as his lungs felt like they would collapse. He would push on, allowing the emotions to fuel the jog while his mind sorted her lifeless form into the obscure fog of repressed memories.

Feet slowing, he came upon a lampost clinging to it for balance as his stomach clenched violently, lungs rapidly gasping for what air could fill them, and the sharp jolts of gripping pain that wracked his ribs while the burning tears and heavy pressure took his face in crimson glow and salted sheen, stomach acid trickling from his sputtering mouth in mucousy lines.

Doubled over in over-exerted torment, he had finally made his mind obey. Clarity over his own thoughts gave his sweating countenance a thin and bitter half-grin.

~O~O~

Stoking the coals and feeding water along the top of the round stone in the basin, he backed away, watching the steam rush the room in billowing white folds, heating it further as he took his seat on the damp towel upon the cedar bench in the hand-built sauna of light, sturdy wood. The humid environment helped to free his mind as he meditated, allowing the guilt, grief and confusion to leave his body with the sweat that rolled from his pores.

His onyx eyes stayed fixed at the back of his lids as he focused on inner peace, sanctity, devotion; not allowing his mind be sullied by the horrors of the day. Or, at least that is what he attempted.

Flittering back and forth through his own inactions, Takashi found himself unable to relax. Extensive work with the shinai and his own ancestral bushi katana, did nothing to quell the raging dishonor that swept through his entire body, deep into his soul.

There he sat, the steam rolling off of his soaking body along the ridges of hard-toned muscles as his hair laid en matte across his brow. The wet smoke seeping into his lungs in torrid droves, exiting in an cool release as he pushed the ongoing regret from his mind.

_I did nothing to avenge when we found her, but she is alive. I knew nothing as she suffered, though she will not remember. Mitsukuni and I gave up once it was clear that she would not want to speak with us any longer, and I would have been fine with it. What kind of man am I? What type of psuedo honor allows abandon of one they swore to protect of their own accord?_

Closing his eyes a bit tighter, he breathed deeper the cleansing steam, allowing it to burn in his chest and nostrils with prickling stings. It was going to be a very long night.

~O~O~

Sitting at the large window, Kaoru fingered the thick fabric of the drapes, shooting the folded pile of clothes odd glances between thoughts and staring into the night. His brother hadn't said a word to him, just took on a crazed look, stripped and ran. Golden-amber eyes locked onto the pavement below, waiting for the return of his double, for explanation. For some form of understanding in such a clusterfuck of a day. Pressing his cheek against the glass, he let the cloth fall from his hand as he traced lines in the condensation upon the window absently.

He felt so numb, so cold, apart from his brother as he sat terrifyingly replaying the day, an unsettling wrenching taking over his gut as his breath came in shuddering shivers. Seeing nothing but the fog on the window as it served as backdrop for the reel of images he'd rather just forget.

The slamming of the bedroom door and maniacal deep chuckle made him jump from his own thoughts in a sudden jerk, catching sight of his brother, red with the cool wind that had punished his skin along his run, with an eerie curve to his lips and brow.

"...Its not real, it was never real. This is just one big elaborate fucked up dream... We'll wake up at any moment and everything will be back as it always was. " A rapid nod took over his sweat slick head as he bit his lip. "She didn't die. No one can die and come back to life... It's not possible." His darting eyes landed on a ceramic elephant as his voice rumbled on louder.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! JUST A DREAM!" A forced guffaw filled the air as he grabbed the cool surface, rubbing his thumbs along the grooves in the decorations of the sculptured pachyderm before tossing it against the wall. "THIS IS JUST A FUCKING DREAM!" The clunking crash sounded, denting the wall as the pieces shattered in large shards and dust, sprinkling the small table and dresser with the impact debris as they fell toward the floor.

In cautious pads, the youngest twin stepped nearer his elder brother, a shielding hand outstretched as the boy in front of him thrashed, swiping blindly at whatever he could get his hands on. It would take more to stop his nonsense, so gulping past the shocked lump, Kaoru jumped at the boy, tossing his arms around his live other half. The muscles in Hikaru's arms and back went slack as Kaoru laid his face to the boy's nape, tightening his hold. They fell to their knees entagled, as the sobs wracked Kaoru's soft tone, wavering in hot blasts against Hikaru's shoulder blades.

"It wasn't a dream, Hika." He grittedly attempted while sniffing up the watery trail trying to mark his face, squeezing his burning eyes shut, he moved his dampened face deeper into the back of his brother. "She was dead."

"No." Hoarsely, Hikaru replied, unable to accept that someone as special as their toy, their third, their little cross-dresser, their friend, had endured such a fate. "No, no, no, no..." Bringing trembling hands to his face, he kept denying in crackling wails as his brother held him, locked in his own mind trying to accept it himself.

"But she's not now. She's fine. She's fine... Hikaru, she's alive."

~O~O~

Beady black eyes surrounded with fluffy pink fur stared at him as he sat slumped at the fully stocked table of confectionaries in front of him. Sweet frosting had lost its flavor and his stomach felt uncomfortably full even without having taken more than a single bite. Sugar had hardened the fluffy cloud coating the sponge, leaving it hardened and cracked as his fork stayed stuck in the top, stabbed upon it's unsatisfactory taste.

But the boy stared on, past the sponge, even past the plastic eyes that his own were directed at. _What do I do?_

He wouldn't let himself cry, the grief that he felt so deeply, tearing holes in his soul with the frigid talons of echoing emptiness, it was not his to feel. He wasn't worthy to feel such pain, not worthy of the relief nor inexplicable happiness. What he deserved was numb and that is what he would allow. _How do I act?_

Always having been able to portray what he wanted, he was at a complete loss now. His age-earned maturity would not allow for anything but the facts, to be as he'd always been; the childish side would not allow for anything less than letting his emotions take over. To cry with anguish as he laughed heartily with the relief.

Though, he hadn't been there for the girl. He hadn't helped get through the loneliness when her father had forsaken her, nor had he pushed to help her heal through his death. He was absent from her life when she had been cut wide and scared, sinking into the abyss of death. He had stared at her tormentor without the slightest move. Breathing in wheezy pants, his eyes felt like fire burning deep into his skull as he forced his lids to stay open, afraid of the images that would haunt him if he'd close them for just a moment. _Just what right do I have to feel... anything?...Where do I go from here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does. ****

Chapter 2:

-ERRRNNNTTT - ERRRNNNTTT - ERRRNNNT-

An annoying alarm sounded from the phone on the modern synthetic table, vibrating against the hard surface with a clicking rattle to alert it's owner of the necessity to wake. Blonde hair sticking to the white leather of the couch he occupied the night before, Tamaki opened his sleep-stuck eyes, wiping at his sweat dampened face as he stretched his body. Rising slowly above the horizon, the morning sun painted the land outside of the wall of windows in vibrant pinks, blues, and oranges against the dazzling green of the trees, grass and bushes of the brush on the Ohtori property.

He was glad to have woke when he did; the nightmare image of a heavy basement door with both screams for help and mercy blaring from the cracks and a sickening laughter alone made his stomach twist in a bout of illness.

Rubbing at his eyes, he closed them tight, repeating words that had kept him positive in the previous hours while watching his friend diligently cover the bases regarding the situation, closing his eyes tight he allowed his lungs to only constrict once with the left-over sobs of his subconscious. _She's alive. Be thankful, she's alive. Nothing else matters, she's alive._

Lowering his hands to either side of the body-warmed sofa, he gripped the tough fabric with fingers he willed not to shake, looking to his freshly pressed uniform next to the loud device with a tight smile. Shutting off the alarm, he grabbed the clothes, making his way to Kyoya's private shower to wash the offending images away and focus on a bright new day.

Haruhi was alive today, and that is the only thing he would think about. Well, that and exams... And waking up Kyoya. Clutching the folded pieces of cloth to his chest, he shuddered at the thought. Staying the night with the shadow king certainly had it's disadvantages, tricky housekeepers. Narrowing his eyes, he grit his jaw. _It's like they're out to get me..._

~O~O~

"Kao... You awake yet?" Face buried in his pillow, his groggy question was muffled as the soft morning light trickled through the window, lapping at his skin with its warm caress.

"I couldn't sleep." The younger twin turned his face to the exhausted form of his brother, his eyes, puffed underneath with a tinge of blue, focused hazily and half-lidded when a face appeared from the midst of sheets and down.

"Yeah." Hikaru croaked, "Me either."

Looking a bit more rough for wear, his skin nearly blended with the white-blue of the sheets surrounding them and his golden-honey eyes were shadowed as well.

"I... I want to see her but I don't... I almost hope she doesn't come to school today." Hikaru grimaced at his own words as they pierced his heart with sharp prickles. Kaoru only nodded, his own face contorted in an odd mix of confused understanding.

"... Almost like-" The younger twin began to speak, trailing before his own verbal thought was finished by his mirror image.

"_I don't know what to do._"

~O~O~

"BIG BROTHERRRRR!" Her tinkling little squeal came around the thick doorframe in a dizzying blur of blonde, blue and white as she bounded into and across the woodlain room with giggles and the limitless energy of a refreshed toddler on a sugar high from an early breakfast of distasteful cereal.

Within seconds she was on his bed, scuttling up to the groaning boy with his face buried in the depths of his returned cloak, tapping the top of his flaxen draped head with a tiny chubby palm.

"Good morning!" She sang inches away from his covered face. Umehito lowered the black cloth noticing the lights had been flipped on and his single azure orb squinted against the offensive brightness, not out of pain, but annoyance. "Papa told me you're all better now!" Giggles came in waves as she relayed her delight. Stopping short and tilting her head when her brother took to hiding back in the fabric.

"Well, I have to leave early for school today, my friends and I are going to play..." One small stubby finger poked blindly into the downy cloth trying to get the attention of her dear elder sibling until she landed on something squishy.

"Aghhh!" Bolting upright, he knocked the little girl back against the mattress with his body, wriggling and giggling in the crumpled mass of deep crimson velour, he squeezed closed an eye as the robe pooled into his lap. "Alright, I'm up." His croaky surrender turned into a small chuckle as he opened his arms for the girl, laughing and launching into his embrace immediately.

"Good morning, little one." The greeting came flatly with a tight half-smile, as he held the squirming wee child to his chest, enjoying a small piece of joy in his otherwise dreary world, sighing against her tightly pulled pigtails. "Have a good day, okay?"

Pulling back, she flashed a beautiful full-faced smile that seemed to take over her eyes, before running in the direction of the door, calling over her shoulder in her rush.

"I will, you too big brother!~" In a flash her tiny feet had taken her from his room in a similar blur as her arrival, and he smiled bitterly to himself, grabbing the cloth that he had slept with the preivous night, running his fingers over the folds as his lids fluttered down, nodding absently at the innocent sentiment.

"... I..." Blowing out a breath of resignation, he mumbled. "...I don't think that's possible any more."

~O~O~

"Takashi!" Honey-brown irises roved over the empty bedroom, confused with the distinct lack of one tall, inky-haired stoic teen among the sleek minimalist traditional Japanese furnishings and plain white linens. He furrowed his ashen brows, walking swiftly down the halls, looking for his missing cousin in every room, including the kitchens and dining area.

Cutting across the push damp grass, the boards and mats of the dojo proved empty as well as the straw circle while his patience began to wane as his nerves started to send ice spikes down his petite spine. Only one place remained, a dainty shack that they took to sometimes before and after a spar for relaxation and winding down. Rolling his pinkened, bloodshot eyes, he realized that he probably could have searched there first, as his cousin probably had as much sleep as he.

He pulled open the door to the small, sturdy edifice, surprised at the amount of steam that poured from the entry, scalding his skin in brief passing. Seeing the scene before him as the humid fog had cleared, his heart caught in his throat spurring him to rush in to the wet room.

Sprawled on the moisture darkened boards, his cousin laid in an alarming state. Naked, his normal flawless tawny skin was marred with a deep pink, wrinkled with prolonged exposure and swollen with blister. His face was turned so that his cheek was submerged in a shallow puddle of what could be perspiration or condensated water, and though swollen with the excess vulnerability the steam provided, his eyes were sunken with dehydration.

With panicked rush, the elfin blonde threw the large feverish teen over his shoulder, running from the hut in a steady gait across the lawn and into the mansion, with only the safety of the wild-type in mind; getting Takashi cooled and hydrated, they could wait and re-take exams another day.

~O~O~

"Hey!" Rasped a cringing violet-eyed blonde as he cowered, holding out a plastic hanger as he poked the limp arm of sleeping Kyoya. "It's... it's" He gulped past the terrified lump in his throat, voice dissapating into a squeak. "... Time to wake up."

Not a grunt, or movement from the raven-haired teen, entangled in the soft cream colored cotton sheets. Tamaki pursed his lips and took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve he lifted the hanger and whacked the sheet-covered shoulder of the motionless teen timidly. Nothing. Rearing back again for another strike, he steadied his voice.

"HEY IT'S-" Suddenly a hand gripped the end of the blue plastic utensil as eyes as black as night burned into his very soul in bone-shattering slits against sleep-puffed eyes, reptillian and horrifying. Behind bared, clenched teeth, growled the low blood-pressure demon lord as the frightened host king's every nerve jolted with ice and quaked with terror.

"Strike me once more and I will be sure to dismember you, eat your heart and urinate on your rising spirit as I ready myself for the day." The fist released the hanger with a push and Tamaki stumbled back a few steps, head cocked to the side with furrowed brows and a frown curving his features.

"Eh... Eww." Amethyst orbs squinted at the shadow king as he pushed himself to sit upon the mattress, rubbing at his slumber-weary eyes. "That's quite a bit of multi-tasking, even for you, mon ami." A chill ran down his spine as even his stomach quivered with the glare he was shot, jumping back and readying his weapon in cowardly defense at the demon before him. "Eek!"

"No matter." His onyx gaze burned at the face of the petrified Frenchman, with a sarcastically flippant flick of his wrist. "All that can be accomplished, will."

Straightening along the cool smooth wall, the tall blonde gained his composure but his small voice still wavered.

"W-we s-s-still need to pick up Haruhi!" Kyoya grunted at the scene, sitting motionless face contorted in evil lines as he tried to grasp at the concept of being awake. His frantic companion snuck backwards, down the steps and on to the first level of the youngest Ohtori's private quarters, a safe distance away from the wrath of the monstrous waking teen.

~O~O~

"Get Nekozawa Shinsetsuna on the phone." Roared the Ohtori patriarch to his personal assistant as the suited man dialed the phone, talking into the receiver while Yoshio stared out at the streets below.

"Ohtori-sama, Nekozawa-sama is holding on line 1." Stepping away from the bright light of the morning rays, the somber man trailed his thin hand along the polished surface of the office desk, running a finger and thumb along the prickling wires of his mustache.

"That will be all for now. Please, excuse yourself." With a bow from his waist, the assistant left the sparse, sanitary office soundlessy, closing the door with just a mere swish. Yoshio, blew out a small sigh as he wrapped his fingers around the phone's handle, pressing the flashing button.

"Nekozawa-san, this is Ohtori Yoshio. I'm afraid I have come across some rather unsettling information regarding my own son." A raspy breath on the end of the line did nothing to still his otherwise steely nerves. "It has come to my attentions that my son has been wrongfully researching your family and poking his nose in places he doesn't belong. I have called to extend my apologies and to assure you that none such of the like will be happening again. He will be punished severely for his lack of discipline and tact."

Breathy laughter filled the confused aged ear as Yoshio pulled the phone to look at the black device with a bewildered scrutinizing glare, before returning it to listen to the man's reply, as absurd as it was.

"Ah! Ohtori-san! I was just about to phone you to praise the diligence of the boy. Punishment won't be necessary." The joy behind the voice seem a bit too boisterous to be real, but Yoshio was in no position to question it. As relieved as he was to not have to meet the financial wrath of a world-wide company power-house, more so was he not to cut off the only truly capable of his sons.

"... Is that so? Well then, I'm not sure what he was seeking, but, if it doesn't displease you, I at least would like to let my apology stand for any inconvenience it may have caused you." Covering the receiver with a lightly wrinkled hand, he gave a sigh, smiling tightly while he stared at the shining wood below him as the man on the other end spoke.

"Yes, well. Do not worry yourself with his actions. Such application can mean the prosperity of his future endeavors... Ones that I would gladly invest, having met the young man. I was rather impressed." Yosio's obsidian orbs widened at the older man's words, his hair-rimmed lips curving into an easy grin as the pride pulsed through him of the praise for his youngest son resounding in his ears.

"I'll keep that in mind, Nekozawa-san."

~O~O~

_Golden and pink luminated red further in glowing orbs of skyward rain, cottony sentiments sent sentuous cool warm gusts in every direction. Exhilirating, loving, all-consuming._

"...You've become irreplaceable to me..." (That's m-me...)

"I can assure you, Haruhi, that I will not go away if you do not wish it." (So tender, so real... Intimate yet alien... I know you, but I don't... Why?)

"...I don't mind what you prefer to wear, you are handsome either way... You don't always have to walk the shadows alone... I can't see how anyone could call you a monster..." (...Clothes, handsome... Shadows?... Could it be...?)

"...I don't deserve someone as beautiful and bright as you..." (It can't be...)

Small gusts became turbulent, the skyward rain beamed a bright black, splattering above and slinking down in thick, bubbling droves, coating everything and nothing. Empty. Desolate. Lost with the sound of knocking, pounding with each popping festered blister of the odd paint as the stench of decay blew in icy winds.

Oozing through the small craters of the bubbling black in orange fog, drifting through the vast nothing, smooth protective determination, engulfing all. Reassuring. Passionately defensive against the offensive odor and boiling slime until it became no more. Relieving, though dissipating, as winding paths crossed, intertwining in confusing lines. Exalted. Ashamed. Fury. Love.

Roads crumbled into grey dust, lifting into the air whirling around, settling the environment in peaceful silver. Serene. Low hums like lullabies though not, swarmed the small groggy creaks swishing about in distant reverberation.

"Don't...leave me... I...I love you..." (It seems so foreign... but right... Why is that?)

Silver, the world billowed, twisting in folds of shining silk wrapping in buzzing downy warmth, captivating. Heart stopping. Requited. A single glittering speck sending circular waves to spread among the fabric, growing in size white golden rays shooting through, spearing the lustrous cloth like needle and thread, beginning at lazy rotation to twist remarkable speed until nothing but the blinding golden-white shimmered in the still silence.

Dimming in streaking swipes, eclipsing the surroundings in gloomy calignosity, growling, screams, cutting through, a shaky whine.

"I don't want this darkness! I don't want these souls!" (...I don't understand...)

A solo flame flickered to life, building, instantaneously snuffed cold with a resounding boom, shaking the twilight with deafening rushes. Fear. Stark horror.

Wide welling brown eyes approaching from afar, irises boiling to sickly yellow, retreating back into endless black that splattered in chunked crimson. Spiralling in streaks, the red and inky black fading into brown green waves shimmering in deep blue outline. Nauseating regret. Sorrow.

Melting away like the wax from a candle making way for a kaleidoscope of blurred pastels. Relief. Comfort. Darkening, solidifying as dazzling crystal sprouted, glinting refracted rainbow beams, rumbling roared in mute as a low hiss worked to muffle words like song.

"I love you, Haruhi...I don't want to leave your side...I won't leave you to the bitter cold forsaken. I wish this... Will you grant me this wish, Haruhi?" (Why do I want to scream yes? )

Crystal inflated, growing in size until popping with the fragility of a bubble and the sound of shattering glass, revealing a maze of mirrors. Confusion upon reflection. Lost. Unsure of the path. A clearing. A decision.

_Delivered into darkness, a chanting arose from all around, as sights began to appear in a slow roll. Brilliant green light shot from sharp lines on the cold stone floor as scraps of material lay in a circle within the circle of hands flowing skyward and faces blanked with concentration as they drew from their rhythmic powers deep within to breathe the swirling, flickering, inky misted life into the lain fabric._

Ribbons of flames blew through the murky whirl, in spectacular glory as energy for the transfer, readying as it dipped lower, igniting the murky fog swishing around the ring of cloth. Engulfing, absorbing. Cleared.

A bitter smile of a love lost, but not. (What... is... this...?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 3:

A single tear rolled down her sleep-flushed cheek as she woke in the darkened room with only a stream of light blaring against her foggy eyes from the crack of her door. Yawning, she rubbed a wobbling fist against her lids before stretching her well-rested body.

Her mind was both cloudy and clear, confused and crisp. She felt good. Really good, except the dull pain in her eyes, and all she could think about was eyedrops, a huge breakfast and a hot cup of coffee. Smiling to herself, she righted on the mattress, steadying her sleepy muscles before padding into the bathroom to take care of her morning necessities.

Flipping open the mirrored cabinet she grabbed the blessed bottle of liquid relief, twisting off the tiny dull-pointed cap and flinching as if the drop was going to stab her eye out with every drip while the fluid worked to soothe her orbs and moisturize the stupid little lenses that clung to her irises.

Blinking a few times and wiping away the battle-tears of her fight with the lens-liquid of the gods, she looked at her reflection as it went from painful blurred to brightly, cool clear. _What the hell am I wearing?_ She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head as her hands blindly went to the toothbrush and toothpaste to her side. Uncapping the minty-goo, she tore her eyes from her reflection to aim the refreshing paste to the bristles, taken back by the fact that it wasn't her toothbrush, or her late father's.

"Huh." She squinted her eyes at the foreign tooth cleaning utensil before grabbing her own.

"...Weird."

~O~O~

"Tamaki, would you kindly refrain from harrassing my driver?" Heaving a small sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses in still-early morning irritation, Kyoya plainly vocalized.

Amethyst framed in gold widened at the grumpy shadow king, sulkily hanging his lips, the princely-type whined as he plopped back into the chamois seat.

"But, what if she's left already? What if-" Cut off by a small pamphlet shoved in his face, provided from the infinite confines of one Ohtori Kyoya's black books, he sputtered at the paper crumpled in his mouth before prying it off and opening the forcibly given scrap. "A... bus schedule?"

"Yes." One perfectly shaped ebony brow arched as the host king stared on in light confusion while Kyoya's long finger pointed at a specific schedule. "As you can see, Haruhi's bus is not scheduled to arrive until another half an hour and we pass her normal stop on the way. So, chances are that we will catch up with her in either scenario."

A small smirk pulled at the edge of the raven-haired teen's face as he reclaimed the pamphlet, folding it neatly and replacing it in between certain pages. Tamaki looked on, mouth slightly agape, tone as quiet as the wind.

"...Okay." Sometimes, it's just best not to question. The answers surrounding his friend's seemingly limitless knowledge were sometimes just... _Creepy._

~O~O~

Something was completely off. She clearly remembered shopping yesterday, but there were no new items in either her cupboards or her fridge. _Come to think of it, I don't remember coming home._

Stomach growling in violent protest, she sighed, walking to the memorial room, the mats a rough tickle against the balls of her feet, to offer her prayers for the day. Looking at the lovely smiling faces of her parents, framed delicately with simple dark grained woods and swirling etches, she felt okay, at peace, even. Which was strange, given the circumstances surrounding her father's sudden passing.

Lighting two sticks of sweet smelling spicy incense, she watched the flames claim the ends in char and then glowing ember, waving them about gingerly to let the flames die out as they cut through the cool, still air. She set them in the holder, lowering her face and closing her eyes to begin her prayers, breathing deep the scent wafting about with the ascending dance of the twirling thick, white smoke.

_Dear Mom, Dad in heaven,  
I don't know what it going on, or why I'm so content. I'm not complaining, but I wish I could understand. It's like my mind is in a cloud, fogged yet, uh... fluffy. Pleasant. But I feel like I'm missing something important.  
I hope you two are enjoying eachother's company and I can't wait to see you both again in the future. I love you both._

Slowly, she lifted her dark amber gaze to the kind smiling face of her mother, then to her entusiastically grinning father, letting her eyes unfocus a bit as she recalled the officer knocking on her door. It made her brain ache with sharp shooting pains, but all she could recall was opening the door and knowing that her father had passed. Everything else was just out of reach, frustrating, painful.

With a few blinks and a hefty sigh, her eyes refocused at the silly smile her dad would always have on for her, in that frozen moment and she returned it thinly. Moving to get up, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A lot of somethings, in fact.

Scuttling over to the shrine on her knees, going from the smooth plush comfort of the pillow to the scratching mats, her brows furrowed as she reached out to investigate, pulling little yellow slip after little yellow slip of scrawled notes from her father. Of coming and going, of leaving and returning to leave again. Something clicked, feelings snapped into place in her memory, as some of the mist cleared.

"...Hmm." Rushing to her brain like a bath of remembrance, her head seemed to hum with memories clarifying as if with a chilling wave. She remembered each note and when she found them, she remembered the disappointment, the sadness. She recalled his reason for leaving, and she remembered when she found that he had died. Almost as if it had been a dream, like it had no real bearing. She was still okay, which made no sense. _How could anyone be okay with something like this?_

Cocking her head, she collected the sheets, squaring them off and setting them back in the place she found them. Shaking her head a bit, she stood, turning away from the shrine and out of the room. Leisurely striding from the empty kitchen to the hall and to her room. _Well, if anything, maybe everything will come back with time. _

Shrugging, she pulled open her dresser to find something to wear to the market. She needed food before her stomach decided to eat itself, and she desperately needed to get herself out of the questionable night-wear she was certain that she would never willingly put herself in. _Yeah... Something's definitely off..._

~O~O~

"Mitsukuni." Weary grey eyes stared at the petite blonde hovering over his stinging, sweltering, exhausted body, trying to focus beyond the squinting. Everything hurt, his throat felt as if it were made of dust, his words, though few and far between, were hard to form behind the sticking of his foreign feeling tongue and rubbery glue that was the roof of his mouth. _We've got to make it right._

Hani placed the cloth-wrapped cooling pack to the firey forehead of his ill cousin, gazing sadly upon the plea in the wild-type's stormy granite orbs, knowing exactly what the taller boy was thinking, as he thought it, too. Feeling the disappointment deep within himself like being impaled with the ice sword of his own betrayal, turning the blade as it ripped through his chest in agonizing twists, freezing everything as the pieces cracked and shattered, falling away and leaving him empty with the guilt until nothing else remained but a shell of a man. Dishonor, no purpose, useless.

Mori moved to support himself, struggling to sit up with a hand supporting the soothing packet to his forehead as his elfin blonde prepared and handed him a glass of water. He drank it in small sips, each one like life itself being pumped into him, a blessed oasis in the middle of a desert hell, forming through the arid wastelands of his mouth and esophagus.

Sighing heavily both lost and glad that his friend and family member was now responsive, Hani bent to pick up his forgotten Usa-chan from the simple polished light wooden floorboards, and sat with the pink bunny in his lap, against the pale yellow wall, letting his hand stroke the soft fibers aimlessly.

"Takashi, we can't keep punishing ourselves." His clouded rich-honey eyes looked toward the drinking raven-haired teen. "Haru-chan wouldn't want us to, whether or not we feel the need for it, it won't help her any. We'd just be... even less honorable if we were to disregard her wishes, ... Right?"

Lowering the cold condensated glass from his chapped lips, Mori allowed the words to sink in. Astonished at the logical thinking that had not crossed his own mind at any point through his purification and meditations, a small smile tugged his aching lips, as the word of recognition passed in an unsteady rumble.

"Yeah."

~O~O~

Pulling the comfortable black lined and murky white sneakers that had seen many-a-walk on to thickly socked feet, Haruhi tied the long sullied laces with nimble fingers, crouching between her legs on the small step in front of the door. It was a tight little nook, but effective.

The loose long-sleeve faded brown shirt and khaki shorts she donned were comfortable enough for a walk to the market, providing enough warmth against the drafty weather and ample thought to the work she'd put in on the trek. She lifted her toes, wiggling the foot-hugging shoes in tandem as she nodded her cozy approval. It was nice having a weekday off from wearing the school's uniform, she was definitely going to enjoy the little bit of freedom given to her, even if it was an approved absence, it still felt like she was rebelling a little. Giving a little snort she shook her tousled short chestnut locks at her own silly thought.

Leaning back, using her hands to steady herself in preparation to stand, something on her milky white thighs, beneath the bunched, tan fabric of her shorts, seemed to catch her eyes. Like ripples were blurring her vision, through the disorienting waves, lines of crimson were dashed across the previous unmarred skin, oozing in phantom streams, smearing with a blade that felt so chilled, sharp, real, while dull aches stole at her shoulders and hips, muted stinging shooting up her appendages as a manical guffaws muffled by a white noise hiss resounded through her mind against dimmed surroundings.

It was so strange, this vision, like a blast from her forgotten past bringing with it a tiny moment of absolute gut-wrenching terror. Fear that ran like ice in her veins under skin running hot with remembered torment. Though only a glance, a mere fraction of what she should remember, as morbidly entrancing the sight of her obviously repressed memory was, she couldn't bear to watch any more.

Squeezing her eyes shut from the jarring sight, she testily cracked open one mocha orb, chancing a peek. The sound and sensations had quickly vanished, leaving everything as it should be, but her thoughts were reeling. _So horribly familiar..._

Staring at the place upon her legs, she ran jittery fingers delicately over the surface of the alabaster derma, perturbed at such a horrifying daydream. Face knit in concentration, she jerked upright, startled by the sudden knock at the door. So loud from her close proximity, her heart felt as if it were beating in her throat, jumping up immediately with a gasp, she opened the door.

Standing spectacularly against the painted golden-orange and pastel blues of the morning sky, wide-eyed and misty as if he'd seen a ghost, Tamaki beamed, gasping a bit at the quick answer. Kyoya stood to the side, frozen at the sight of her, though a bit more composed than his blonde counterpart.

His lungs felt like they were full of warm, fuzzy confetti as the joyous cry burned at his throat. She was standing right in front of him, alive, moving, breathing, awake. All he had to do is reach out and touch her, wrap his arms around her petite frame, hug her, talk to here. She was there, really there he just couldn't help himself.

"HARUHI!" The force of his embrace nearly knocked her off of her feet, though she was used to this, she it was hard for her not to notice something different in his tone. Choked, happy, sad, longing, disbelief, not at all silly nor obnoxious. It was as if his outburst was understandable.

She looked up while patting the Frenchman on the back absently, Kyoya had taken to adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. _Is his lip twitching?_

"Uh... Good morning." Stepping backward and up to release herself from the hold, she greeted the two unsure of what to say exactly.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Nodding his greeting from his side-stance in the frame, the raven-haired teen gave a genial smile. "We've come to bring you to school, though you don't seem to be dressed for the occasion." With a small sweeping hand gesture, he quirked a brow in silent question.

"Ah, yeah. I'm not going. I finished..." The wheels began turning, and her voice started trailing as she tried to recall everything about the day before along with what she already knew. "...my exams yesterday." Dark amber crystals stared at the railing behind the bespectacled boy, though she was far away, finishing her last exam, turning it in and sneaking from the office, leaving the white double doors disappointed and forgiving, going through halls with a smile on her face and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A face, blurred beyond recognition, hands, lips, adoration. Her squinted eyes widened and she gasped, snapping back into the present blinking owlishly.

"...So, I'm going to the market." A small distraught squeal caught in Tamaki's throat and he tried to bite it back as much as possible. The thought of her walking to the market and back without any company brought back unsavory memories and fear. His stomach dropped, feeling filled with lead and cement. The need to demand she stay home, that she stay behind locked doors or to hold his pocket like a good, safe little girl nearly bubbled out as he stuttered, trying to grasp at carefully chosen words.

"Well, if you could postpone a little while, I could have some foods sent to the clubroom for you to eat and books to keep you entertained while we are completing our exams. You see, we have some details to discuss for the future of the Host Club and you are center in most of them, Haruhi." Kyoya fought his smirk, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Afterwards, I could personally escort you to the market." Raising one hand in gesture of an oath, he allowed the small upward curve to take his features. "No debt, no increase."

Having seen the internal distress of a withering host king even before his outward struggle, he had to make something up quick. He was just about as unwilling to have her, just returned to the land of living in her selective amnesiatic state, to wander the streets alone. The thought alone made his skin prickle and his stomach turn with unease, no, he would give her every reason to play into his hand.

Haruhi quirked a brow, narrowing her chocolate crystal gaze against steely granite, and tapped her lower lip a few times while thinking it over. _Free food. Free ride. Debtless. Quiet reading space._

"You've got a deal."

~O~O~

For one of the first times in their high school career, two auburn haired brothers sat uncomfortably twitching in their seats, earlier than they ever had before. It had been hell to track down their teachers, but they had done so in hopes to complete their work before any other students began to file in. So far, they had succeeded with speeding through the questions easily. A matter of experience rather than book knowledge. Business trips with mother to the America's and other English-speaking countries proved to be quite the study guide, thankfully.

The room, though full of blessedly empty desks and a single teacher sipping on a cup of coffee, perusing the morning's news, was overly bright. Stuffy and thick was the atmoshpere being circulated with top-line air conditioning from the ever-mounting apprehension and tension growing as the ominous booming ticks from the wall clock brought the hands around the circular device, taunting the brothers with something they both longed for and dreaded.

It was a necessity that burned within them both, unsure of their preparedness to face the girl that had been both the dominant content of both nightmares and dreams, one that they had let down, mistreated, though loved deeply. They needed another day, or at least a couple more hours, to gather themselves, to build the reality of facts up like a wall, so that what had happened to her couldn't cause them any more subconscious harm.

A huge part of both boys died the moment they saw her laying broken and cold. Their small expanding world came to a crumbling end. Their individual towers of self, smashed apart so that all that was left of the both of them was the rubble. Rubble that had to be sifted and restacked before facing the force that had caused the fatal blow with her death while wondering simultaneously if they would ever be strong enough to face her again.

Her lovely face bathed in her stern looks, the small curves of her tiny frame hidden behind boy's clothing, the smooth of her skin under-appreciated by the male population, the brilliance of her genuine smile adored by all; she was both fragile, precious, yet she held the power to make them fall with a look, to destroy them with a word. Just thinking of her made their breaths come in shallow intake and hearts beat with bruising force. Pressing on with aching hands, they raced the clock, filling their papers with answers they believed to be better than writing nothing.

Kaoru snuck a glance at his brother who was wearing as determined a contortion as himself, the color washed from his skin from the horrible lighting and the idea of finishing too late. A thin sheen of perspiration upon his downcast face, gleaming evidence of the turmoil brewing within his mind, much like the younger twin's own. Stretching his fingers, Kaoru set down his pencil to rub at his brow, pulling his hand at the moisture that met the tips he closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to think of better times, allowing the bittersweet of their lives consume his swimming mind and opening his bright amber orbs with an oddly serene smile. _What if... it was just a really bad dream? Perhaps Hikaru was right afterall..._

Busying himself with the questions in front of him, he breathed deep the placidity that had overcome him, a weight lifted from his chest, the veil cast from his view. _I won't believe anything less than what is in front of me._

~O~O~

"You see, there really isn't much that we can do about the past, but we can try our hardest to make sure that all the time we have with Haru-chan is well spent. We can become better, for her, because now we have that chance."

It was as if his newfound purpose had erased the exhaustion from his rich honey eyes and taken the puffed bags from their roost. His positivity had stirred the taller boy with his own warm resolutions along his recovery, which had been quite immediate with the drying of his pruned, heat-treated skin and a few pitchers of electrolyte-infused water.

The small blonde spent the better part of his time against the wall, clutching his beloved plush and bouncing with his optimistic monologues as Mori sipped at the refreshing liquid, nodding his agreement.

As much as he truly felt the need to pay for his misdeeds toward the female host that he was fond of, he couldn't find any reason to try to deny any words of which the lolita had spoken. Like a light switch, this dangerous, adorable blonde had taken his darkened mind and brought him into brightened clarity with a will of whim.

"I'll be back in a minute." His deep voice rumbled steadily, feeling well enough, he flipped himself from his position in the simple bed, grabbing his school garments that were laid on the end of his bed from the manor staff, and quickly ran for the bathroom. Business first, and then he would not allow Mitsukuni miss school for him.

~O~O~

Having been lifted from his curse had done nothing to divert him from the familiar comfort he found in the caress of the ebony fabric that enveloped his body within its luxurious folds. This very cloak, the last thing that had touched the object of his affections. He couldn't cast it aside. An odd sentiment that he had come to accept as he was preparing for the day, coming early to brood in the cool darkness of the basement club room, studying new alchemy techniques or the perfect words for particular curses. Anything to divert his thoughts from the one place they seemed to dwell, his memories.

It was then, downcast cerulean gaze following the elegant carpeting whilst a quiet Bereznoff seemed to dance upon his hand, he heard it. The one sound that made his heart leap and his stomach defy gravity, his breathing stifle and his body freeze. Her voice, a simple 'yes' reply to an unknown question, but it was more than enough to make every fiber of his being stand to attention, to want to run to her, embrace her. Everything that he couldn't do.

A small sob escaped him, as he pressed on. The three hosts had turned and were right in front of him now, it was torture. His heart constricted, pumping only icy cold as his lungs continued to catch around his hollowing core. The frigid beat of his organs echoing, rattling his ribs with sharp vibrating pain that took over every nerve. She was there, and he had to keep his distance, for her. He would do anything for her; his current agony was nothing compared to that which she needed to keep locked away. Pausing behind a pillar, he watched as the trio made their way up the stair, closing his eyes, he let the absolute reality soak. _Never again will I know her as I have. She can never love me._

A last deep breath brought him to continue his constant task, avoiding Haruhi.

~O~O~

_That... that wasn't my imagination._ Pitch-black movement from the corner of her eyes gave her goosebumps and a flutter to her heart. Not out of fear, not out of anything that she had ever knowingly been privy to, but it felt like a normal reaction. Confusing as it was, she ignored it for the time being, responding absently with a nod, or some other form of acknowledgement, when Tamaki would spout off some sort of something.

A part of her yearned to run down the steps in the opposite direction of their destination, her skin crawled at her friends' nearness. It was innocent, yet it felt wrong. Almost like she craved the intimacy of close proximity, but right there in the grand halls amongst the garnet-lined stairs, the brilliant chandeliers, the swirling pink and white wall decor, the company was amiss.

The further her feet brought her away from the movement that caught her attentions, an ache grew in her chest as it began to feel heavier. Her head was swimming with the royal kaleidoscope of the environment, the colors blurring and fading to pastel as a pair of breath-taking expressive azure eyes burned into her own, haunting her with the forlorn etching before they disappeared as the world began to materialize again, standing in front of the large white double doors while the muffled voice of her blonde senpai echoed through her distracted thoughts.

~O~O~

They had made it, time to spare, and no fellow students in sight. Hikaru blew out a breath of relief, packing his pencil in his desk and taking both his and his brother's exams to the hands of the gossip colomn-engulfed teacher at the front of the room, as he ran his hand along the cool, smooth wood of each desk he passed with a tight grin and quick strides. He was ready to break from the flourescent-lit, hard-chaired prison that had kept him from his own tumultuous elusions.

"Sir." Without any acknowledgement aside from a tap to the teacher's workspace, the elder fire-haired twin followed the silent order, pivoting immediately, dodging desktop corners and joining his twin at the door. They would have some time to do as they wished before school ended, and hopefully Haruhi wouldn't want to show up for whatever the boss and shadow king would have to say at this impromptu meeting Tamaki had texted them about.

"Hikaru, do you think you did well?" Softly, Kaoru's question caught him off guard. He sounded peaceful, strangely tranquil. _Maybe he's just trying not to think about ... it._

"Yeah, I didn't really have any trouble. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Almost like the teachers expected no one to study." He gave an awkward forced chuckle as they walked through the first year wing to the activities halls, passing beautiful inspirational art and sculptures depicting success in abstract with colors that seemed to exude determination and elation with bold strokes and joyous subjects, whatever they were.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers, he ran his fingers along the warm surface of his hand-held gaming console, grateful for something to take his growing inner tension down a few notches while distracting him to dumb.

"Hey, Kao... Do you think Haruhi will be coming to the meeting?" Pulling a hand from the tight confines of cloth, he softly grasped his double's elbow, stopping at the end of the hall leading to Music Room Three. Kaoru's face softened with an eerie simper and an empty glint to his golden amber orbs.

"What fun would the meeting be without our toy?" Flat and almost mechanical, the words brought a shiver down his spine and his nerves to tingle uncomfortably. __

He's fucking snapped. "Oh ok." Unsure of what to do, he darted his eyes toward the club room doors walking swiftly, utterly disturbed by the actions of his own mirror image and at a loss of how to help when he himself was just as messed up, if not just a little less.

They reached the white doors in perfectly synchonious steps. When Hikaru grasped the scratchy ornate handle, Koaru held his opposite, turning and opening with impeccable similarity. He was even breathing at the same pace, disconcerting as that was, what they walked in on made them both stop, staring into not-so-vacant room.

Heart and stomach turning and beating in tandem, he didn't know whether he wanted to cry and smother the girl in a tight embrace or run far, far away. She was like a dream come true and the most terrifying proof that his nightmare was a very real thing. That everything he believed to be real and fake, had a thin line that simply didn't exist. That mythical, mystical things such as magic and friends being brought back from gruesome death were things that could happen. That anything could happen, especially truly disgusting, horrible, ghastly things.

A weight fell upon his sternum as it spread, squeezing him around his chest. It was difficult to breathe, he couldn't. It was like he was drowning in the air he did manage to suck in, the lights, sounds, everything swam in front of his eyes, though one tiny voice brought him from the depths of the dangerous whirlpool, like his personal lifeguard.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru!" Her bright smile shined behind her chopsticks as she greeted the brothers that looked entranced by the spread laid out on the table in front of her. "You can have some if you'd like, I can't finish it all." He couldn't help the astounded giggle that rumbled in his throat, he didn't even care that his brother was mimicking him to the letter.

Muscles in his face ached at how wide his smile was, as he ran across the room. All the tension, his apprehension, the nightmares and memories didn't matter. She was there in that very room, looking at him as she ate and greeted them with the smile that melted his very soul. Before he knew it, his arms were around her neck and shoulders as his lips met her soft, warm cheek, with his brother on the other side.

"_Good morning, Haruhi."_ Both boys purred excitedly against her flushing skin as she gulped past the uncomfortable lump in her throat.

It was as if nothing had changed, exulting and made him want to disregard anything but the girl in his hands, smelling of black tea and omelette... and fruit, with croissants and muffins, pastries; his eye wandered across the oval table for the first time and his stomach gave a loud growl.

"UNHAND MY PURE PRINCESS YOU FIENDS!" The blonde barreled towards the three as he bellowed his command, keeping with normality would be simple with the amount of jealousy and explosive emotion that bubbled up at the sight.

Unfettered, he managed to traverse the room in a matter of seconds, gripping the boys by their collars before his prying ministrations were disrupted by the first bell.

"_You should get to class, Milord. We finished our exams this morning."_ Both red-heads smirked, deviously smirking at the flustered, sputtering host king.

"Tamaki." Kyoya successfully bit off the chuckle that treatened to emerge as he straightened his frames. "They are quite right. Besides, it would be best for Haruhi to have some company, right?" Slightly, he cocked his head hinting toward a deeper meaning that his violet-eyed friend would agree to without fuss. "She can handle the Hitachiins. She does it every day in class, if you didn't already know."

"B-but-" Kyoya raised a hand, blocking the words as he started for the door, holding open the exit for the boy who he knew would not defy him.

As much as he didn't want to leave, exams were nothing to brush off. If by the way his father took the information last night was any indication of his mood today, he should not leave room for any more disappointment. He would have to wait to see her again, it was only a few hours, and as much as he hated to admit it, knowing that the twins would be there to watch over her settled the nerves that had begun to wind tightly.

He could feel the boy moping before Tamaki's face even came into view and as the door shut behind them both, he could only offer his friend his words for comfort, however the boy would take them would have to be up to him.

"They'll at least make sure she doesn't leave."

~O~O~

Keeping his bent downward, he ambled across the room to his back of the room desk. No longer weighed down with the hot covering of the wig, he had to make sure that the blonde stayed hidden, if nothing less than to keep attention from being drawn to him. With his low threshold for irritants, it would be a destructive thing to get caught in the middle of some child's play. He could, after all, withstand light, now.

Bereznoff twitched uncomfortably in his breast pocket, ignoring it, he readied his pencil as he felt two sets of eyes skimming over him. It was _them_. His classmates that could still consort with her, freely hear her lovely voice, her laughter, witness her smiles... Sighing, he grit his teeth. _Let them look. Let them see how this is killing me, and let them make it a point to do for her what I can not._

Rancorously a smirk curved his lip as he pressed the tip of his pencil into the desk, crushing the end into a pile of dust. Just a thought brought form back to the tip as the particles smashed oppositely, once again becoming a solid whole. He scoffed at the simple action as a packet of paper found it's place in front of him.

The answers came to him fluidly as nervous coughing and various other annoying personal habits seemed to surround him from all sides. It felt as if the room was getting hotter by the minute, so many bodies compacted in the closed-off room. Bright and heated with the sunlight filtering through the windows along with the flourescent bulbs above.

So many people all around, itching to complete these tests. Their stress a palpable stench hanging around each hunched body, either scratching, coughing, tapping, kicking or humming, grating on every nerve, every sense. Absolutely maddening, though a necessity to absorb, or face the consequences of retreating to the constant torment of his own mind. Forever dangling intimate memories of the one he could never have, just out of reach. Always out of reach.

He grunted as he furiously scratched the last answer upon the line of the packet, taking it up to the frightened and old man before sweeping through, turning to leave the confines of the insanity-inducing pit of stinking, sweaty, teenage body odor and nervous ticks.

~O~O~

"Seriously guys, I don't want to play that game any more, my thumbs hurt. I want to go the restroom and then go to my locker to get started on the next couple weeks' worth of assignments." Shooting the two boys a glare along with her matter-of-fact statement, she shook out of their slackening hands. "Besides, if I get a bunch of this done, I'll have more time to myself." She sent both copper-haired brothers glorious hope in the form of an innocent smile before slipping from the club room in one gliding motion, leaning against closed entry with a drawn out sigh.

They had all eaten together in normal twins' fashion of close-encounter hand feeding. It was uncomfortable, but normal for them. She needed a break, being stuck in a room with the obvious amorous advances of the brothers had proved to be just a little too much for her foggy mind.

As much as she adored those boys, she also was quite partial to her personal space, increasingly so with the growing body knowledge that they weren't the ones that her flesh craved to be embraced by. Just that idea alone quickened her steps, bringing her further away from the room that they were in, aimlessly walking the massive school with only one goal. To stall any more impending contact.

Looking up from the carpet, she surveyed the scene so that she could plan her route and detour to gather her books for an alibi. Stopping still, her heart caught in her throat as her skin hummed with a pacifying warmth, eyes softening into a dazed stare; baffled and blithe, in a way that didn't make sense, nor did it need to in that moment.

Blurring in bright smudges, the colors of the hall seemed to meld seamlessy together, knitting together as if a misty dreamscape as the inky figure approached, blindly walking a path to solace of his very own. Her breathing shallowed as she gulped back the thick lump forming, barring her from speech, her stomach churning weightlessly.

"...Nekozawa-senpai..." The name tumbled softly past her lips without a thought and her hand raised without her consent. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt natural. She didn't understand, but something deep within her felt drawn to the boy who was storming through the massive hall.

At the sound of his name, his head jerked from it's downward cast; that voice, the one that brought fire to his heart and tremor to his lungs, both heat and cool to his skin and happiness to his dreams, was calling to him. Stopping, he stood gazing at her, frozen. The pain of this forbidden encounter twisted his face, his cerulean crystals glazing over with longing grief as he continued on ripping himself from her world, clenching his jaw and swallowing the sobs as he passed her by, leaving her standing in the hall alone.

At his dismissal, her hand dropped to her side and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest felt so empty, the very breath stolen from her lungs, painfully aching at the perplexing event. Unable to comprehend, her head spun as the tears stung at her eyes and her lip quivered, holding back the sobs that were quietly clogging her throat while the steps that led him farther away faded into silence. _Those eyes._

~O~O~

Nekozawa wasn't sure how he'd done it, walking in a solemn excruciating daze, somehow he had managed to navigate himself to his own club room. His mind replaying the strangled gasps she made as he strode past her, his the organs in his chest feeling as if they were being stabbed repeatedly with icy daggers, memories of his broken promise blinding his sight the whole way.

Sinking into the cushion of his regal clawed-foot wing back chair, he had traversed the opening passage and the main room in nothing but the pitch, feeling it befitting to his mood, his person. He let the calignosity consume him, not even lighting a candle to drive the chill from the room as he spoke to the emptiness.

"Gods, her face is like heavenly torture... Her voice a well-loved melody, yet the blade thrusted and twisting into my very soul..." Tapping his fingers along the hard surface of the hidden desk, he sighed heavily, letting his head fall back against the padding of the chair.

'_Umehito, did you not notice anything?_ Bereznoff had spoken, yet his words would go unnoticed. The darkness-concealed prince was far too deep in his thoughts, reveling in the touch he once knew, one that he would have to deny, falling into a deep sleep.

~O~O~

Opening the door and stepping into the third music room, she instantly felt the burning gaze of golden amber upon her. Shuffling her acquired books, she closed the door behind her, sure to keep her head down as she knew that her eyes must have still been red from the tears that just wouldn't stop. Thankfully, they had dried on the trek down the south hall, but she had yet to stifle the hollow pain that had taken residence in her chest.

"That was quick. I was sure girls take forever in the bathroom!" Hikaru couldn't contain the excitement he felt as she appeared in the door. She was really there, studious as ever... And sad. Panicking, he ran to her side, furious at whatever had caused her slow movements and downward eyes.

Coming up to her, he bent at the waist so that he could look up into her eyes. The red rings did nothing to hide her emotions as he cupped her cheeks, brows knitted with his own worry and pain, with the obvious anguish of the girl he practically revered.

"Hey..." His voice was like a soft caress, as he pulled her face to his chest and rubbing her back in an attempt to console the petite brunette. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

Kaoru had come up in measured steps, watching the girl fight back an entirely new onslaught of tears as he took the small stack of books from her shaky hands and set them on a nearby table.

Seeing her in tears sent a very real set of memories to refire through his brain; her first breath after death, the look of a tortured soul. It was real. He really had lost her and he had also regained her. But her face, he would give anything not to see this strong pixie-haired female like this. He wrapped an arm around Haruhi's middle, feeling the tremors in her abdomen as she battled with the sobs that threatened to take hold. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he ran his fingers the the short strands of chestnut silk while whispering to her that everything would be okay, whatever it was, at that moment, he would try anything to make sure she was taken care of.

"I-I'm fine, guys... It's nothing, really." Her voice wavered but her actions were clear as her trembling palms pushed from Hikaru's embrace while stepping out of Kaoru's. Giving an awkward laugh, she wiped at her eyes as she meandered towards one of the larger couches. "I just got a little tired, is all."

Both twins looked to eachother and then to the girl, whom had retired on the garnet velour, facing towards the back of the furniture, without a single clue about how to handle her mistruth. Reaching out, Kaoru entwined his fingers with his brother's offered hand as they took their posts on the floor, leaning against the occupied sofa, at wait, should she need them while Haruhi reached deep within herself searching for something, anything that could fill the void left from the confusing day.

~O~O~

_Trees lined every direction, their canopy providing refreshing shelter from the sweltering heat as the sun shone through the gaps brightly, reflecting in the rippling clear pool at the base of a trickling fall. The stream ran down the cracks in the rocks, providing moisture to the emerald green moss that looked as if it were climbing the hieght of the tall ridge as an act of serene bravery._

The pool was a mesmerizing blue, cool to the touch as she swept her fingers lazily through the glinting surface. One hand laid against the flat stone was warmed pleasantly with the rough surface as her face was cushioned upon the hand. Her body laid the length of the large flat boulder comfortably as she enjoyed breaking the wavy glass-like surface with gentle swipes, looking into the rippling reflections of the treetops surrounding.

Lovely three note songs called by birds in their homes filled the air, made pleasant by tender gusts that rattled the leaves. A natural symphony. Closing her eyes, she turned to her back, letting the small rays of the sun gleam red behind her lids, lulling her mind into a meditative numb as the ambience continued to play for her.

"Haruhi." A voice that wrapped her in silken warmth spread through her senses as her eyes fluttered open. At first, she could see no one, a voice without a form. Blurry and intangible to begin, as his steps snapped the twigs from beneath him he cleared. His lithe lines and angular face lined in golden lustrous tresses were the first to translate from the shaded blurs and then his heart-stopping stare. Azure crystals, bluer than the sky and deeper than the oceans bore into her, heating her more than the surface of the sun herself. A smile spread across her face as she sat up, awaiting his approach.

Trailing behind the man, a cape, dragging amongst the brush as he neared, she leaned forward to quicken his pace, lifting her hand to be taken by his own. Wrapping her fingers around his own offered digits, she slid from the boulder and into an embrace that seemed made for her, their bodies molding together perfectly. Running her hands along his svelte chest, she wrapped them around his nape lifting her head to receive his kiss.

Heatbreakingly tender, his lips sent chilled heat to her nerves and fuzz to her stomach, as she pulled him closer, it felt like a parting, a farewell that she was not yet ready to give, and when their lips parted, her arms clutched him close.

Unable to hear the words she was speaking, she could still feel the burning moisture painting lines down her cheeks. But, he could hear her, loud and clear as he was wracked with his own salted torment.

"Umehito, please don't leave me again."

~O~O~

Before they had realized, the day had come to an end and the two seniors, the vice president and club president had convened outside of the white double doors full of so much energy, of so many varieties. Each was filled with the overwhelming want to see her again, the need not to let her down, the will to forget the atrocious sights from the day before. Kyoya's measured grip manipulated the nob, opening the door before them and clearing the path to the amnesiac, beholder of every heart present.

Hikaru was the first to wake, nudging his younger twin with a gentle shove and nodding to the door with an upward lilt. Both took stand, quietly gliding to the group of frozen boys gathered around the entrance.

"She was crying earlier when she came back from her locker..." The eldest twin hushly recounted their day, as Kaoru finished in as soft a tone. "She wouldn't say why, just that she was tired."

Concern was evident through the entire group from the worried etches knitted on the twins' brows, the small pout on the lolita's falling features, the stonier gaze of Mori, the tight line upon Kyoya's lips to Tamaki's wide soft eyes and the small frown tugging on the corners of his full lips.

Having not been privy to her pain before had left them all guiltily sensitive to it now, and just hearing of her tears when she was supposed to be blissfully ignorant was like a blow to the chest for all, a similar question echoing through all of their minds. _What happened that could have hurt her? Why was she sad?_

"I may be just assuming, but she is still without a father, and no matter how anyone paints it, I'm sure it's still not easy." Sliding his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose, he looked toward the girl stirring on the couch as he lowered his voice so that only the male hosts could hear.

"I don't want to say, 'I hope you're right,' because it sounds cruel, but I really do." Amethyst orbs set upon the female host as he walked forward. "Well, let's get this meeting started." He came to the couch with few long strides, draping a gentle hand on Haruhi's shoulder, he rubbed circles on the joint with his thumb.

"Haruhi~!" Singing her name mutedly above her ear, Tamaki waited for the girl to rouse, greeting her stinging tired eyes with a tender smile. "It's time for the meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 4:

Every day following the meeting had been filled with a pair or all of the hosts, in and out of her home, trips to the commoner's supermarket on her club tab, put in place by her bespectacled senpai, and nights out at different seasonal festivities. While she enjoyed the time spent with her friends and the caring attention she received from each boy, her favorite part of the busy days would be when she finally succumbed to sleep. Always a different locale, be it the waterfall, or on her back looking upon a star-speckled sky the time she spent with the golden maned, blue-eyed prince that appeared to her in her dreams.

She had seen his face before, and had been sure that their embraces were not just something conjured by her subconcious. No, this was far too real, the feelings far too real to be anything but her brain pleading for her to remember the name she could never hear roll from her own lips in sleep.

Particularly at a loss this Sunday morning upon waking, she stumbled into her kitchen surprised that none of the boys were already beating at her door. The quiet was a satisfying change, one that warranted celebration with a cup of tea.

Smiling a little bit, she filled the pot and set it upon the burner about to walk to the bathroom to quickly start her morning routine when something made her stick to the spot. Voices, hers, the dream-mans; her pulse raced as the world dimmed and fogged as her mind allowed the flashback, welcoming it, absorbing it greedily. A long body bent over her small table scribbling a number upon a peice of paper, the form was blurred but his words distinctly that of which she couldn't get enough of in her sleeping hours. __

"..._Call me at any time you feel the need or want...I'm hesistant to go. I don't want to leave, but you have asked it of me...I would do anything you wish of me..."_

The kettle had begun whistling and she rushed to turn down the heat, whirling around to the other countertop she scoured through the stacked paperwork and other organized clutted before she found what she was looking for. What felt like a very important clue to solving the thickly clouded mystery of her own mind, neatly scrawled with elegant strokes, the number of her scattered memory. Unaware of the smile that spread across her fully animated features, she gasped at the warmth spreading like hot lightning through her flesh, invigorated, she took in a deep shuddering breath, darting for her home phone on possessed legs. Lifting the receiver, she dialed the number, waiting with bated breath.

~O~O~

He woke from yet another torturously wonderful dream to the sound of his phone rattling against the wood of his table, the metal platter providing a loud clamor with every vibration. Growling into his pillow, he stumbled across his thick covers on hands and knees, reaching blindly for the wretched noisy thing.

"Nekozawa Umehito." Thick and groggy, he answered the phone to dead air. "Hello?"

When there was still no answer, he ended the call and collapsed sideways against the giant mattress with a groan, trying desperately to return to her arms in the realm of slumber. The only place he seemed to find any joy, aside from Kirimi any more; he'd gladly spend the day wasting away unconscious if it meant that he could hear her voice, her laugh and feel her touch.

~O~O~

Haruhi's mouth hung open, eyes the color of freshly turned earth were sparkling and wide as she fought to breathe, her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she couldn't hear anything besides the thump in her ears as she dropped the phone from her hand. She was right, those eyes, that voice... they had belonged to him.

From her came a stunned short giggle, before she fully came-to, grabbing the phone to put it back on the hook. She now had a name for the prince that invaded her dreams welcomely, keeping her subconscious warm from the fog that took over her waking mind in a cold numbing mist, keeping her out of certain areas of her own brain.

_But then why did he avoid me?_ It pained her just to think of the look on his hidden face as he passed by her without a second glance. A lump rose in her throat, burning as she fought back the small sob. No, she would dig and she would figure this out.

Taking care of her morning ritual, she managed to fully dress, eat and relax with her tea, working on projects that didn't seem difficult at all, finishing most before the two seniors came to escort her around town. Smiling warmly at the beaming blonde and nodding her greeting to the tall, dark wild-type, she gathered her things and they left the apartment, walking in lieu of the limo because the weather was perfectly balanced.

"Guys, I've been meaning to ask you, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we continue with our lessons?" She looked thoughfully between the two seniors, squeezing the friendly hand of the lolita that had taken them to the park by her home, oddly empty, given the beautiful conditions outside.

"I think that would be great, Haru-chan!" Enthusiastically he squealed, pulling her along to a wide patch of soft grass he set her into the first stance of the day as Mori stood watching, offering encouraging looks and pointed critiques. Their casual clothes were a perfect fit for the day's activities, loose and easy to maneuver, almost as if it had been planned rather than a whim. Haruhi gave an easy smile as she slid from her first stance into practice of a beautiful kata, choreographed like an intricate dance; something she had learned upon her very first lesson with the martial arts masters.

_Well, this definitely beats being stuffed with cake. _She thought amusedly as she moved from her previous motions fluidly into the kata Hani had just demonstrated, earning a small round of applause and a tiny twitch of a smile from Mori. _At least this is something I can use._

Her stance fell lax as an image forced itself upon her. Punches, headbutts, kicks; she was fighting someone off as her body grew exhausted, dull pain gripped at her wrists, sharp tingles spread like wild fire across her face. Her mouth went dry, overly full. She was gagging on something as fierce grey eyes stared down at her, livid, crazed.

"Haru-chan!" Hani's eyes darted across her paling face, worried, confused. "HARU-CHAN!" His dainty hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently as she gasped in a relieving breath while that world of violence faded and the present became vivid once more.

"I'm fine!" Coughing a couple of times, she threw the honey-eyed senior a reassuring smile as she reset and nodded. "Like this?" Awkward limbs flowed through the motions again, his voice had lost the luster it once had, but he praised her quick learning.

"Very good, Haru-chan..."

Mori mulled over the clouded, fear-drenched look she held before claiming that she was okay. He knew deep in the recesses of his mind, everything was not as they all thought it would be. Everyone would need to get ready, they would need to be there for her as it all came back. They would not abandon her again to work through yet another tragedy.

~O~O~

"Sir, I wanted to personally inform you that the funds you have entrusted me with have successfully been added as a secondary life insurance settlement installment." Speaking into the phone, he walked to the window, watching the day fade into dusk. "She will be well taken care of."

"I'm glad to have put this matter in such capable hands." Shinsetsuna looked blindly toward the empty chair across the distance of the polished granite. "You should know, that given the circumstances, I have granted you and the rest of your friends access to my properties, as an act of good faith. I don't condone the actions of my late grandson, and I wish for you to be able to realize that on your own."

It was a risky move, opening his home to those that had witnessed the extreme extent of his family's actions. Even if the media were to hear of what happened, they wouldn't believe. But, in order for the youngest Ohtori to stop his search, he would have to place his own privacy on the line. The constant digging had been bringing unsavory attentions, though he had given promise not to give unjust ramifications to the traumatized teen, he had to make a choice: let the boy sate his curiousity himself, or allow the young adult's many workers to sift through mountains of paperwork and public records.

"I do appreciate that, Nekozawa-sama. It's not something one can easily forget, though your candor will help ease any further suspicions." Reflecting the light from early lamp posts, Kyoya adjusted his lenses with a long finger, rubbing at the top of his brow as he heard the tell-tale beep of an incoming call. "I will not hold you any longer, I thank you for your time, sir."

"Good evening, Ohtori-san." Ending the call with the Nekozawa patriarch, he switched lines easily, watching the brilliant shades of crimson, orange, gold and violet fight for dominance upon the horizon.

"Yes?" One transient glance told him few words were necessary for his next caller, though it intrigued him to know that the most silent of the group felt the need to contact him on a specified 'Haruhi Day.'

"She's remembering." Rumbling through the earpiece, the message brought ice to the shadow king's nerves as his face fell from composure to a vigilant panic. His dark orbs sped around the scenery outside the window, searching for an answer to the many questions racing through his head.

"How do you know this, Mori-senpai?" It was more accusatory than he would have liked, but he did not want to admit such a find could be true. _It's impossible, isn't it?_

"It's like she's having flashbacks, but she denies anything." The stoic's tone was so deep, matter-of-fact, as if there was no room for any other opinion. _But if she's starting to remember, that means what Nekozawa-senpai did wasn't succesful. If he couldn't stop this, then what are we to do?_

"Unfortunately, Mori-senpai, I doubt there is anything we can do to keep it from happening. The only thing within our abilities, is to soften the blow. She has to know she's not alone. That we are here for her. Which will be hard enough with her stubborn character." He closed his eyes from the sight before him, smiling at the strong nature of the club's secret princess, knowing that they would have to force their way in if they were to help her at all. "We may or may not be successful."

~O~O~

"Ahhh!" Hot beads of water rolled down her flesh as she targeted her sore muscles with the delicious pressure of the shower head, moving it over her body while it pumped the steaming fluid on her like a dreamy liquid massage pulsing at her dull nerves with invigorating falls of bearable, all-consuming painlesss lava, lulling her from active sweathound to nearly-sanitary goddess of night.

Relaxing upon the wooden bath stool, she set to work scrubbing the filth of her training from both face and body, enjoying the tingling sting that accompanied a good exfoliation and the liquifying effect rinsing the lather had, melting her into a puddle of clean, exhausted Haruhi.

Reluctantly, she stood replacing the raining handle into its hook, turning the nob from blissful 'on' to frigid 'off,' quickly grabbing her towel, drying her vanilla spice scented flesh as the heat-smoke rose from her skin in fragrant ribbons, she dressed and practically sprinted for her bed, eager to be in his arms again, if only in a dream.

~O~O~

_Littering the skyline with breath-taking street-lights and shadowed building, the city thrived beneath the cliff. Cars came and went with the flickering traffic signals as tiny bulbs clustered into the thousands flashed the latest ads._

Above the city a halo of peaceful blue lay untouched by the universe as the stars scattered above both in a heavenly display of the infinite wonders waiting to be discovered or pondered beyond even the most far-fetched of imaginations.

Above them, a lovely tree loomed, the branches entwined with another, forming an arch of blossoms freeing from their stems, floating about into the gentle wind.

He laid upon the plush sprouts of thin grass, a dim jade amongst the night sky, the downy blades tickled at their skin in cool tingling brushes that swayed along with the small gusts. She curled deeper into arms, burying her face into his chest as she listened to his calm breathing and strong heartbeat while she traced the grooves of his lightly toned abdomen through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"I miss you when I wake." He smiled at the sentiment though his eyes glinted down at her sadly, his arms tightened around her body, bringing her hopelessly close.

"Impossible." His sighing groan rumbled against her ear, as the heat from his body rushed her entirety, claiming it for his own. "You aren't to remember me."

Haruhi made to lift her head, to gaze upon his features, to ask questions, beg for answers, but within that moment she was left on the grass, kneeling helplessly against the place he used to be.

"No..." She cried to the stars above. "No... no... Come back, please?"

~O~O~

"NNnnngggghh..." With a deep inhale, he sighed against his pillow. Listless and unmotivated for the day ahead. The last dream had stirred him with another torment, false words from a fantasy, pleading her imaginary longing.

It wasn't that he hadn't heard more confessions, that they hadn't delved into deeper expressions within his dreams. This, it just felt too real. Too real, and yet entirely too fake. It made his chest burn with the frigid emptiness that had consumed him since the first day, growing more fierce, more wicked. His stomach clenched around the permanent knot that had taken residence, in a sharp, spreading twinge. He sat as the ferocious sensations licked at him like a whip, he clenched his jaw tightly while his fists gripped wads of the satin sheets, riding out the wave of discomfort.

'_You should at least drink something, Umehito. It's been days._' Bereznoff called to the agony stricken boy from it's perch upon the shrine pedestal. '_You grow weak, I do as well._' The puppet fibbed, covering for the mounting concern within it's cursed fibers.

Gathering his senses, he huffed his reply to the nosy companion as he crawled across the mattress, pouring iced juice from the flagon provided by the staff. Bringing the glass to his lips, the fluid moved past the opening as if it were breaking down walls along the way to his throat, too sweet, too thick, and protested it's journey by sticking in the boy's throat. He coughed at the obstruction, carefully covering and finally getting it down, finishing the rest so he wouldn't have to hear any whining from the cursed felt he called a 'companion.'

"Are you happy?" Rasping his irritation, he faced the puppet feline as he made to ready for the school day and rummaged through his closet.

'_Ecstatic._'

~O~O~

"No..." Waking to the sound of her own plea, she gripped the thin pad of pillow pressing it firmly to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Even just having been a dream, his disappearance left her a cavernous hollow, withering in the center and falling away as frozen dust. The proximity of the fluffy cushion to her bosom did little to tame the residing ache. _Even in my dreams now..._

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly closing her eyes against the empty room, mentally preparing for the day ahead. She only had about an hour before one of the hosts would show up to retrieve her, she couldn't be like this when the time came to leave. In, out, in, out, finally steadying her respiration she cracked her lids, lifting them to stare out, mocha against the blurred darkness of her bedroom, a tenacious drive taking over her in fluttering waves across her flesh as a chilled fire tickling at her every pore.

_There has to be some sort of truth behind these random visions, my dreams... the number. Nekozawa-senpai. He has to know something, but he dodged me. The Hosts, they must know something too, they've basically been suffocating me with themselves, tripping over their own feet to keep me busy. It's nice, but... they've got to be hiding something.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 5:

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to the restroom." Gracefully, she slid from their arms, shooting a smile to both brothers as she headed in the direction of the nurse's station, the only unisex toilet within the vacinity. They looked after her retreating form for some time before continuing on.

Walking in measured strides, she listened as the twins turned the hall towards the first year wing. Heaving a sigh of relief, she sped her pace as she walked past the infirmary, gaining speed as she journeyed through the second year section, trying to avoid any run-ins with a particular violet-eyed president and his bespectacled vice president, and she kept her eyes peeled for the short blonde and his tall cousin as she scoured the third year hall for a heart-stopping splash of black.

Out of breath and empty-handed, she turned to skulk back to her own wing in hopes to get to class on time, and that's when she saw him turning the corner coming in her direction. Her feet carried her without much thought as she called out to him with her winded voice.

"Nekozawa-senpai! Can..." She panted as she gulped in a hefty amount of air. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" A small sheen of perspiration had gathered on her face from her efforts, but she looked up at him, hoping that he wouldn't just ignore her again.

Umehito stilled, keeping his eyes to the ground, carefully shielded by the lip of his hood. She had taken the time to seek him out for who knows what, his pulse raced beneath his skin and her nearness made him feel better than he had in days. Like cool air into feverish lungs, she was a soothing luminous insert into his curseless yet ever-darkening existence. Though, he could not let her close. He had to shun her to keep her safe from herself. It was the only thing he could do to protect her, the only way he could provide her with the happiness she deserved. Biting his lip, he gave a nasal sigh before putting on his thickest inflect for vocal deterrant.

"Fujioka-kun," Gliding forward as his cloak whispered across the carpetting and marble, he made to sweep past her doubled form, "I am afraid I do not have time for whatever Host Club nonsense you have to offer."

Quickly, in an act of desperation she grabbed at the closest ebony fold, pausing the boy's step as he felt the resistance. Her lungs were still giving her angry protest and now squeezing tighter seeing him try to walk away from her yet again. His words, though irritated and sinister had been lined with faint despair, something she couldn't ignore.

"Please?" They way her voice wrapped around him begging him to listen, to stay. It was like an arrow to his heart, each beat trying to form around the imperfection as the hole just managed to get wider, to ache more. He growled low in his throat at how unfair their lives had to be as he twisted on her swiftly, yanking the cloak from her fingertips. _Why is she doing this?_

"I have said 'I don't have time,' nor will I have for you or any of your friends. Leave. Me. Alone." Dangerous and gritty, he had to force each syllable from his lips as he watched her face fall from hopeful to hurt and confused. The hole had successfully become a festering infection, filling him with a sickly suffocating numb, prickling at him from the inside out. He had to get away, he had to or he would put her in danger of remembering everything, of killing her all over again, if not only in her own memories. Pivoting, his feet brought him to the safety of his class in record time, as his insides churned with sharp shocks and the memory of her earth-colored orbs boring her pained bewilderment into his soul, knowing it was to hurt her like that or hurt her with worse. _...But...why, Haruhi?..._

She stood in the hall, watching him walk away again as she willed down the choking burn in her throat and forced oxygen into lungs that refused to work on their own.

"Haruhi?" A large hand draped her shoulder with a gentle squeeze, bringing her back into reality. She turned and smiled at the two as Mori gazed on with soft yet stony, puzzled features.

"Haru-chan, what are you doing here? It's almost time for class!" Hani brought her in for a tight hug before tugging her down the hall. She hastily bit out an excuse, being more comfortable around the two seniors, it seemed plausible enough.

"I wanted to talk to you both about more training, without everyone else knowing. I don't want to hear Tamaki-senpai, or the twins, whine about it." Her smile grew, looking into the Honey-amber crystals that seemed to widen and sparkle with joy and pride, as she placed a hand on top of her tall senior's, squeezing his fingers tenderly. "How can I catch up to you both if I only work on it one day every other week, or less?"

Mori's lips twitched into a very small grin, as he listened to her make up reasons to get out of being subjected to Tamaki and the trickster twins. He couldn't blame her, even with all of his patience they still managed to grate his nerves. It actually made him feel good to know that, in place of his inaction that had lead to his own shame, he was finally able to do something to make up for it. While not completely absolving of the issue, helping her with kendo and karate technique would at least help her to better defend herself if she should ever need.

"We'll talk later." Nodding, he and his cousin ducked into the classroom as Haruhi trekked through the school, relieved that they had bought her bluff.

As soon as she turned the corner she was met with two very exasperated twins, red in the face and huffing her name, relieved as they caught up to her. Pulled tightly between four arms, their ragged breaths fanned hotly across her cheeks and neck.

"_Haruhi, please don't leave us like that again. You were gone for so long, we were so worried._" Airy and warm to the shells of her ears, their anxious remarks had startled her.

"Hikaru..." She lifted an affected hand to the cheek of each brother, reassuring them both with a soft smile. "Kaoru, I'm fine... I just realized I had to talk to Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai about something."

Having been accustomed to the twins' light possessive tendencies, she had never chalked it up to anything other than not wanting to 'share.' But this was... different. They weren't acting and the genuine concern in their voice had been a nearly heartbreaking timbre, as if they were afraid of something happening to her. It was touching, but something that had been steadily increasing since the second exam day, becoming a stifling trap; it was as if she couldn't do anything without them texting her relentlessly even when with the other hosts or searching for her after more than ten minutes. Still though, their concern was a welcome change to just being a plaything, and she couldn't fault them for it too much.

"Oh..." Hikaru pulled away from the hold first, to give her the room that her rigid body was yearning for as she agilely pushed the rest of the way out ambling toward their homeroom class. Kaoru straightened with a faraway glance at his elder brother before they followed after her, allayed yet disillusioned.

~O~O~

His attentions had been lacking since a particularly cogent call from his generally silent senpai. Blurring into an incessant monotonous drone, the chatter of the students and teacher were nothing but background static to the thoughts racing through his own mind; between the tedious number-crunching and annotations required of the company, he also had another very pressing issue, priority among his priorities: Haruhi, and the possible return of her memories.

Holding her to his chest that evening, looking into her serene sleep-entranced features, he had vowed that she would never know such torment again; the loneliness nor the helplessness that had been thrust upon her during her torture. He would dig, put forth all the power in his name to secure her well-being, her happiness. Though now, Haruhi being on the very brink between blissful ignorance and traumatic recollection had left him prostrate, exposed and debilitated. What good would be his vows if he couldn't keep her mind at bay, if he couldn't shield her from the awful images of her and their past; of all the horrible things they had put her through, that their negligency had bestowed upon her.

The lights were far too bright, the clamor and hum of the classroom like sharp stabbing electrical heat attacking his brain; his head felt heavy, swollen and throbbing with every intense beat of his heart. The muscles at his nape felt like pebbles upon stone, and his eyes felt as if they were bulging from the sockets. He needed to leave the room, the noise, for a moment to pause his thoughts and only allow one thing at a time.

Without a word, he stood from his seat, painfully nodding his leave to the puzzled sensei, as he strode through the room and door, all of his belongings within the bag upon his shoulder. He wouldn't miss this day of school, he made it long enough to collect the syllabus and to be counted in attendance. Pulse thundering through his head with shocks of white-hot at every beat of his heart and every nauseating jolting step, somehow he had made it to the Music Room Three to collapse onto the first couch, a thin sheen of cold sweat glimmering on his cool skin.

Tamaki had entered only a few moments later, having witnessed the staggering tread of his generally composed friend, he had followed disquieted. Now, as he stood silently absorbing the worn countenance of the raven-haired teen, pale and beaded with perspiration, he forewent the light switch and huddled into the kitchenette on his toes, to fix the boy some soothing tea and grab some medicine to ease the migraine that he knew was befalling the laid-out shadow king, ready to listen to whatever he knew was ailing the usually fiercely competent and confident vice president.

Gently, the cups, teapot and capsules upon a rounded platter, were taken to the table before the occupied couch, silently set upon the smooth surface as the tall blonde knelt before the garnet velour and golden painted furniture, while a condoling hand laid upon the slumped shoulder. Obsidian peered through agonized slits behind gleaming frames to the tender amethyst amongst a concerned smile as an elegant hand gestured to the steaming setup.

"Here, take this and drink." Tentatively lulled, Tamaki offered his aid. "Then, we can talk about what's bothering you, mon ami."

~O~O~

Uninteresting lectures about topics summarized the week prior to exams and discussions of activities during break had taken precedence over any real learning throughout the already incredibly long day, spurring Hikaru and Kaoru to attempt and fail multiple origami 'masterpieces' that would end up being tossed back and forth. Haruhi, playing the role of referee when the wad arsenal had exceeded far more than four balls, stood amidst the crossfire, taking her begrudgingly unoccupied hands, interrupting the blurred white wall as if she were Moses, and the wad currents, the Red Sea, white crumples pinging from the backs of her hands in violent parchment rebound.

"_NO FAIR!_" Screeching in protest, the twins shielded themselves from the rest of the make-shift ammunition ricochets as Haruhi looked to both boys with dull eyes and grim lips.

"I'm only stopping you before you bring out the pencils and someone loses an eye." Yawning, she stretched her limbs and looked to each set of sunny amber with a smirk. "Besides, I'm bored, finished with my work for the next week, and your game wasn't interesting."

Mirror imaged brows raised upon the girl's words, catching eachother's gaze, they entertained their own wily upward simpers, liking that the studious brunette was both done studying and looking for entertainment, for once.

"_Well what have you got in mind?_" Perfectly synchronous, the auburn-maned doppelgangers slid to their backs, laying atop their desks as they drank the sight of their standing third, as she quirked her chestnut arch, pursing her lips in devious amusement.

"I say we hold a little competition." Leaning forward a bit, she tapped the taut abdomens of both boys and pointed upwards with both hands. "Push the desks together, would you?"

'Playful' Haruhi was more than a nice change of pace for the boys, her smile and the jovial glint to her eyes sent warm tingles through their limbs and they were more than eager to oblige. A few pushes on either side of the end desks, a classroom full of chattering, oblivious students and an unattentive teacher, were more than perfect conditions for whatever the female incognito would have in store.

"Let the games begin." The words rolled from her mouth in a rich resonance, intriguing the boys further. They liked when she played along, a little too much. It sparked ideas, wayward thoughts of other games that could prove to be fun, things that neither would verbally suggest. But they would most definitely think it.

~O~O~

Few people noticed when the ebony-clad figure slinked from the classroom, the ones who had were either relieved or sympathetic. He felt the stormy grey and nectar brown glances as if they had physically touched him while he passed through the door's frame. Letting loose a rumbling sigh, he chafedly drifted through the abandoned grandoise corridors with a hand fisted beneath his billowing folds and a silent Bereznoff pressed to his chest along with his small pile of books.

There was nothing to focus on in that blasted room, nothing but merriment and cliquey social gatherings that he both was not interested in nor was part of. Even if there had been a lesson, it was doubtful that he would have been able to concentrate. Her face haunted him, her pleas of attention for who knows what, the memories of her touch, his dreams, everything that he had to give up and push away.

No longer did he have an appetite, he even held off sleeping until the early hours of the morning when he couldn't keep his eyes propped any longer. Busying himself with the various spellbooks within his personal library, forming his own line of curses, researching the many properties of various ingredients; it was all in vain. Everything he tried to distract himself with would remind him of some aspect of her. Food, he couldn't even look at it without envisioning the effervescent glow she'd get as she savored a bite, making the lonesome setup at his diningroom table hugely unappealing.

Jittery were his once-steady hands, a raging storm impeded his mind with the electric volts singeing every synapse, his stomach ached with the twisting and knotting, and his heart, battered and bruised from her vexing presence, racing, slowing, constricting. He was falling apart around her, nearly lifeless without her. If he was cursed before, then he was surely damned, now.

Familiar and comforting, he approached the stairs, descending into the North basement area, it's high ceilings echoed his slow footfalls as the stony surroundings lowered the temperature, matching the numbing ice that ran along his skin with the ever-growing awareness of his own personal desolation. Unclenching his fist, he ran aching fingers along the etchings in the door before grasping the chill metal, granting himself entrance to the dank sanctuary of the Black Magic Club lair, hoping that the day would pass quickly so that he may at least suffer in the comfort of his own home. With a thought and few words, he breathed life into the cold wicks of every candle and sconce beyond the door.

~O~O~

"So, he thinks she's starting to remember..." Tamaki shut his eyes as he allowed the disturbing information settle, breathing deeply as if each intake would make the information just go away, before allowing his eyes to settle back upon his friend; sitting with his head cradled in his hand, glasses perched upon the cardinal velvet arm of the couch, raven locks draped over and brushing along his knuckles. The blonde sighed, knowing that they both knew the only course of action.

"Kyoya, they are her memories. Even as horrible they are, at least they have been held off as long as they were... And, she has us." Kyoya gave a mirthless chuckle. It was a similar statement that he himself had recited. It didn't make this situation any less trying, though.

At this point, he was grasping at whatever positivity he could, coming up nearly as blank as the youngest Ohtori. Snaking a restless hand through his fair mane, he blew a defeated breath.

"I won't lie to her if she questions me," raising from his hunched posture and idly replacing his frames, the cool-type stared out into the dim atmosphere, "though, I doubt I'll ever be able to give her detail. I couldn't watch her face as I explain specifics. Honestly, Tamaki, I don't think I could handle seeing the pain reflected in her eyes."

"...Or to relive her throwing us out of her life." The blonde gave a sad smile to the darkened profile of his comrade. "...I know."

~O~O~

After many bouts of pencil jenga, pencap bowling, paper basketball and pictionary, only breaking shortly for lunch, the last bell rang out, signifying the end of the school day. The teachers that had filtered through the room had left them to their games, unperturbed due to a distinct lack of lesson plan; they were just glad not to deal with pranks from bored twins.

Today had been a simple, welcome distraction from her earlier disappointment. The aching loss had dulled with the laughter at inane actions and she even had a small welling of pride, having been able to entertain the red-headed little devils for more than a few moments without being the unfortunate brunt of their amusement.

Clinging to the cinnamon-eyed, short brunette, they left the class without a single backward glance at their messed desks. It was fun, but the day had been a long one and they were spiritedly ready for a change of scenery. So, off they walked, into the bustling halls of Ouran Academy and in the direction of the South Hall, their playful enthusiasm bubbled over into the walk, making it seem shorter than usual. Hikaru and Kaoru locked eyes above the brown mop of the girl snugly wedged between them, one thought dancing in their shining eyes and jubilant smirks. _This is... perfect._

It took every fiber of her being to fight not wriggling out of the arms that had tightened around her from either side while keeping with conversation. She enjoyed their company, but this contact, it just wasn't... right. The smile upon her face was one of exertion as she willed her skin not to crawl and the stifling heat, formed with her between the two bodies, to cool and ease the slow asphyxiation she was sure she was only imagining. Good friends, fun distraction, but now they were just a little too tangible, too real and far too close.

Her breath came rapidly as black dots seemed to litter her vision, eating through the colors and atmosphere as if it were an old film warped upon the reel. She was in a dark, dank, cold room, warmed by the arms of some blurry figure that incited both comfort and unease. Her nerves were buzzing, flesh crawling under every touch from a fear that was not focused on the figure encircling her. She needed to back away, needed to collect her bearings to realize who it was, that the pain was over, stumbling back onto the dirt and cement, distressed, anguished comprehension glinted in azure orbs as they washed over her, a sad yet grateful smile playing on the lips of the hazy figure as he kept his distance.

With a wheezing gasp, she was on the floor in the center of solemn concerned faces and hands trying to give reassurance with touches she did not want. The hosts watched as her eyes unclouded, darting around wildly while she tried to shrink away from contact.

"Everyone, give her some space!" Pushing the upset teens back with outstretched hands, absorbing her hunched figure as she made to escape the attentions, he noticed the recognition in her eyes and the calm immediately take over her as she straightened, relaxing among the boys. A curious metamorphosis, Kyoya's features knitted with a need to understand. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

Controlled and steady the question came, his mind reeled with tumultuous apprehension while he studied the girl, frantic one moment, quiescent and composed the next. A little startled at her position, she stood, but gave the teens gathered around her a smile before turning to the raven-haired teen with an odd sort of relief reflecting in the depths of her eyes.

"I'm fine." Airily, it was as if some realization had overcome her, completely draining the petite crossdresser of malady.

It was an odd vision, one that had sparked both fear and longing, terror, sadness and familiarity. Real only in the moment, but as if it were just a product of an overactive imagination. Haruhi had known she was remembering, but the content did not bother her as it did when she was reliving it, snapping back into present had left her with a sense of victory having conquered such a thing. Whatever it was.

But those eyes... Eyes that had fought to evade her at every turn had ingrained themselves deep into her mind, twisting daggers in her very chest with the penetrating emotions they projected to her. Calling to her, pushing her away, longing for her, pleading with her. There was no doubt to whom that soul-shattering gaze belonged to, be he nothing but a smudge upon her flashbacks or not. She would learn the truth from him, she had to. It was as if he carried a part of her within him, leaving the hollowed area with an arctic ache every time she heard his words demanding her leave, yet felt his yearning for her stay as she watched him walk away. He was her only hope to thaw the chill within her breast, and she was eager to feel that warmth.

It would be a challenge given how adamantly he'd turned her away, but hope reigned strong within her small frame, like a gust of sunny summer wind had caressed her body, the heat resonated along the surface of her flesh in a easy spread and she grinned, relishing the feel.

"Are you sure? We are here, should you need us." His coal eyes softened with her expression, though enigmatic as her reaction was, he was relieved at her almost serene countenance as she regarded him with equally tender amber orbs.

"I know." The curve broadened across her face and she tilted her head, looking to her bespectacled senpai and the misty amethyst that peered at her just as intensely, the dual golden amber orbs, storm cloud grey and sunny brown; letting the enormity of the boys' presence sink in, as if unfinished business had been brought to finality.

Even should she fail to bring to head her questions for her cloaked senpai, she had each of these wonderful men to help her through with every step, be it small or leap, always entertaining with their quirks, frustrating to heart-melting thoughtfulness, possessive to selfless; these were her friends, her family, and each contributed to a part of her. While not a complete whole without the missing piece, that could only be filled by the mysterious ebon-clad teen, she could be as close to fulfulled as possible. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head and taking in the sight of every face, fondness swelling in her chest for every starkly confused male.

"Well... Should we get ready for club, or what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 6:

"There has been word that they will be returning within the week, Dai Saishii." Sympathetic hazel eyes followed the grain of expertly polished dark floorboards as he relayed the knowledge to his high preist and employer.

The older man had been particularly off since the impromptu ritual, both the death of Isourou and the lack of communication with his successor had taken its toll upon the powerful elder, leaving him a shell of his former strength and glory. He'd spent days in his office, only to leave with the appeal of his visiting youngest grandchild, half-hearted smiles, darkened eyes and sojourn cut short would lead him back to sit behind the large granite topped desk, staring out woefully at the frames lining the surface. It was unsettling, but unable to be helped.

"Is that so?" More a reflective rasp than a question, Shinsetsuna blinked his stinging, weary eyes, turning to the man bowed at the waist in his doorway. "Rippana, you may raise your eyes, my friend."

Rippana's thick brown brows furrowed in astonishment. This man he had feared and respected beyond measure, one whom he'd learned loyalty through a trip amidst trials, one whom he'd spent the majority of a decade to his side; had finally granted him title of friend and eye contact. Be it his emotions leading the man to this decision or not, the middle-aged man raised his face, though diverted forest-like orbs to the straight nose of the elderly man, in effort to remain mannerly.

"Yes, sir." Shinsetsuna steepled his fingers in his lap as he regarded his quiet assistant, foreboding trepidation burgeoning within his old body.

"This news will not go over well for anyone involved, will it?" He knew the answer, but to hear confirmation would at least prepare him for the hardships ahead. Rippana cleared his throat softly, finally meeting the tired slate gaze beseeching him, needing truth, his own emerald brown crystals softening and etching with empathy as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe it will."

~O~O~

Club had been postponed yet another day in place of a Host bonding day, filled with games such as 'red light, green light,' 'freeze tag,' and an ongoing tournament of 'ultimate hide and seek.'

Warm and breezy, the sun shone brightly among a cloudless blue sky. Faint floral essence drifted along with the gentle gust, rustling jade leaves, glinting their waxy shine like sequins at the tops of the tall trees and winding brush. Haruhi sat with her head in her hands, concealing her eyes, at the foot of a maple tree facing the rough lines of bark as vibrant, jagged sage and crimson swayed to and fro with every frittering waft. Her voice barely carried above the murmur of foilage and the whistling of the wind, she didn't care too much about that, being 'it' and all, this would give her an advantage and the game could be ended... hopefully. It had been a very long day, after all.

"...15...16...17..." Her right ear prickled with the faint trails of child-like laughter, warped with the gentle rushes of the atmosphere, she could feel eyes watching her, could sense the bodies trying to hide themselves all around.

"...18...19...20. Ready or not, here I come." Though it was childish, not at all what she would generally consider to be fun and usually define as a waste of time, it was exhilirating. The pink laughing faces, the good-natured jeering, even the running that she decided she thouroughly disliked, were like taking a moment to allow her soul to soar, uninhibited freedom clearing her mind of everything except for what was in front of her. Pushing up from the downy grass, the blades tickled at the skin along her hands as she peered out across the field, the bushes, roses and maze, squinting against the bright sun while her eyes adjusted from their short stint of darkness.

Looking to her left, the shelves of brightly colored peppers and vegetables popped against the tawny wood and the greenhouse glared, emulating sunbeams in a blinding fashion. Tidy compost bins lined the area in back of the glassy shed, bags bottles and pots lined the ground under the plant shelves. The only people she saw upon a glance were the members of the gardening club, rolled sleeves and pants, kneeling in front of their rows, working diligently. No hiders. Narrowing her eyes she took a few steps toward the shelves, intent on looking behind the piles and stacks.

"Home free." Pragmatically stated, Haruhi whirled around to find her bespectacled senpai grasping his pen and touching the grey-brown bark, his black notebook to his chest, a faint smirk and a quirked brow.

"Have you been there the whole time? It would be cheating." Haruhi pursed her lips, hiding the fact that she was a little relieved she wouldn't have to search for the king of shadows.

"No, I merely walked from my hiding position when you were busy looking elsewhere." Dropping his finger from the tree, he placed his pen into his breast pocket. "I'll have you know, I never break rules; I just bend them. But this," Sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "was entirely fair play."

"Right, well," flat and unenthusiastically she began as she strode past the tree, her chocolate orbs surveying the playing field, "time to find the others. Maybe I can get some more of the class syllabus work done tonight by ending this early."

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly as a low voice echoed through his mind. _...let her work on her studies... _the words told him, while he walked to catch up to the girl. Reaching out a hand, he draped it onto her shoulder and she stiffened lightly, pausing her steps.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Barely above a whisper, he offered. The short brunette looked up at him with a puzzled yet pleased expression.

"Maybe you can." She continued to walk, face forward as her eyes flashed about, negotiating possible hiding spots of the other hosts. "I don't need help with the game though."

He shot a sideways glance at Haruhi from the corner of his eye, shutting his lids momentarily and readjusted to the scenery before him.

"If it's something I can do, I will." Kyoya exhaled slowly. He knew where this was going, before she even had to speak it. "I wouldn't lie to you, it would do me no good."

"What are you all hiding from me? I know that you know something is off with me." She inquired casually as her mocha crystals regarded the bushes, trees, benches, gazebos and alcoves.

~O~O~

"Kanazuki-san?" The first year boy took a place on the chaise across from the rest of the Black Magic Club, as he swept through his spiky platinum locks with a bored hand. "What do we do now?"

After spending the better part of two hours trying to respectfully wake the sleeping president, the members had taken to their own quiet practices. Though, with the lack of their leader's usual enthusiasm, club had been lackluster at best.

"It seems our liege is incapacitated," Reiko lifted her heavy lidded gaze from the crystal sphere, sitting delicately between her fingertips, "and we will be taking our leave. He will wake soon." The faintest ghost of a smile twitched onto her doll-like face as she glided over the flocculent wine-colored rug and cool stone of the floor, setting the gem upon it's small shelf-pillow with care. "President must work through his ailments alone, and we will allow him until he is free of them. Come, club is dismissed."

~O~O~

Gently, Kyoya pulled her shoulder toward him and she turned completely upon reflex. Her steady gaze appraising his pained features curiosly, softening as Haruhi noted his hesitation and vulnerability.

His hands moved to cup her face on either side tenderly as his grey eyes danced between her chocolate orbs before they shut with a drawn exhale. When he opened them again, the grief swirling in his depths made her own breath catch and her officiousness intensify.

Whatever missing pieces she was searching for, grasping at frantically, obviously held an emotional weight with the hosts and not just her. For Kyoya to be looking at her the way he was now, a heart-rending pitiful stare, as helpless as he made himself look. Defeated. It almost made her not want to press.

"Haruhi, there are some things that you can't know. It's not because I want to hide them from you, or any of us for that matter." Gone was the confidence in his voice, leaving it shaken and uncertain. Torn, as his face pinched in a small grimace. "But should you happen to recall, know that I am always here for you. At any time, no matter the circumstance. That's all the answer that I can give you... I'm sorry."

His thumbs softly ran the curve of her cheeks as she furrowed her brows, tilting her head as she processed what he said and leaninginto the touch, somehow feeling that he needed it more than she.

"Senpai..." Clearing her throat, her eyes narrowed while she tried to make sense of what she wanted to say. "It's my life. I need to know what I'm missing from it... I want to know. Please... Just tell me."

He gave a low mirthless chuckle as he shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin tight line, catching the girl off-guard.

"That's what makes it difficult. I want to respect your wishes, but you are also the one that wanted not to remember." Startling her, he pulled her close in a moment of weakness, unknowing of what the future would hold for their friendship. His arms wrapped around her stiff shoulders, as a hand cradled her head to his chest, he pressed a small kiss to her scalp. "Most of it is horrible, I won't lie. But, you are right... It is your life, and you deserve to know so that you may move past it."

Dropping his hold he stepped back a little, tilting her chin to peer into her brown depths he offered her a sympathetic sad smile.

"I just... I can't be the one to tell you. Though, I can tell you that there is one person that can give you all you need to know, should you really want to know." His voice was trailing into a whisper and she looked on, absorbing the conflicting emotions playing across his face, his mask of cool indifference cracked, exposing himself to her his inner war. "Nekozawa-senpai."

Haruhi's lids dropped as she let out a small sigh, the verbal wound that had burrowed within her chest from her prior encounter with the black-clad prince of darkness bubbled back to the surface and exploded, disippating into thin air as the reality sunk in. He was doing this to protect her. They all were. It left her with a resonating warmth and a kind smile as she reached out her own hand, palming the cheek of her raven-haired senpai fleetingly.

"Thank you." Her feet had begun moving toward the school before she processed what she was doing and she called out to the bespectacled teen from over her retreating shoulder. "Please, find the boys and tell them I've got something important to take care of! I'll call you if anything comes up!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will contain some mature content, however horribly written it may be, it's there. You can feel free to skip to the next chapter, I will make it a more innocent/vague Ch.7 before moving on!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7A

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 7:

Having been invigorated with a sense of purpose, Haruhi made her way through the school with a quick gait and rapidly beating heart. In a blur, she passed the ebony doors into the passages and following the candle light leading to the main room of the Black Magic Club.

Her need to see the man with the answers had led her blindly to this point, only now, standing beneath the stone arch her face heated in a glowing blush, did Haruhi really see. Along the stony wall of the basement, polished wooden shelves full of cursed icons and dolls, crystals and herbs cast dancing shadows, moving with the whimsical flickers of candle light. It was chilly, but the air smelled warm with the spicy aroma of burning incense and the rapid beat of her heart did plenty to keep her heated.

Haruhi could not help but feel like there was something more intimate than she could have imagined hidden in the clouded depths of her mind. It was inexplicable, the blush that painted her face as she walked through the black double doors and how it increased even until now, being in the center of this room, silently approaching the large mahogany wing-back chair and trying not to bump into the plush garnet couch or the hand-carved oval table.

With small gliding steps cushion by soft carpet and treading toes on the stone floor, she reached the back of the chair and placed a steadying hand on the crimson downy upholstery. Flashes blared through her mind in a whirlwind fog of moans and musk. _I don't want to take advantage of you. _The familiar voice echoed in her head, deepening her resolve to find out why pieces of her life were missing. Nekozawa would not keep running from her, pushing her away, he couldn't keep her away forever. These dreams that felt real, feelings that she had developed, the overwhelming evidence that coincided with these 'dreams,' no: Haruhi would get her answers.

Taking a silent, steadying inhale, which did nothing to still her nerves, she peeked around the ornately carved back of the seat. There he sat, hands pillowed beneath his cheek as he slept atop the crisp pages of an open book. A warmth in her chest grew along with the smile on her face as she gazed upon his peaceful form: Flaxen hair curled along the line of his jaw as his long lashes fanned out across his alabaster cheek, glowing gold in the dancing flames. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she knelt down as she noticed his mouth moving. He was speaking, it was a perfect opportunity to hear his voice without it demanding for her to leave or pleading with her not to bother.

"Haru...hi... I love... you... I'm... sorry." His slumber saturated words had swelled her heart, constricted her lungs and confirmed her suspicion; there is no way she could have come up with all those things without having had some truth behind it... But what? _What could have been so bad, that I'm not allowed to remember?_ Absently, she reached to stroke a lock of silky hair away from his angelic face, letting her fingers travel the rest of the length around the shell of his ear and back to cup his cheek with her palm.

Her heart beat faster and stomach fluttered in tickling bouts. With just a single touch to him, he set her skin ablaze making it crave more, like ravenous fire trickling over her every frigid nerve. Moving closer, she allowed her body to take over, to move on it's own and sate it's needs by pressing her plush lips against his.

For being such a soft action, it's reaction was intense. An electric storm invigorating her mind and bringing clarity to her thoughts. All the sadness, the joy, the pain, the terror came rusing back within seconds like a massive wave during tsunami; icy rain-like memories splotting through her brain and the cold wash wave of it all knitting together to make sense. All so distant, yet real. None more real than the love she knew she had for this man that blew over her in a single sweltering blast.

Her lips pressed harder as she grasped the hair at Umehito's nape, physically begging for him to wake. As if a higher power were answering her prayers, his lazy passes spurred her on and the erotic scent of spices, musk and him made her brain swim in heady bliss.

He was still in a dream, that's what it had to be. Those lips he had memorized, her scent, her taste; it all had to be a continuation of a dream, so he kept his eyes shut, praying to all the powers that be that this little piece of heavenly emotional torture would not leave him, he bent to extend his fantasy, sweeping the dream Haruhi with all the yearning, sorrow, and domineering worship his lips longed to communicate with the very real, magically amnesiac, object of his forbidden desires.

The shoes had gone first, then her jacket, shirt and pants as her body struggled to reclaim lost time, sucking on his plump bottom curve as she shrugged out of the last of the damned cloth covering her scorching skin until she stood in the cool basement air, enjoying the icy feel against her feverish skin.

Both hands finally free, she cupped his face sliding her other between his own hands and cheek, prompting him to sit up. His eyes snapped open at the motion, immediately taken back by the vision coaxing him to come hither, his kiss-swollen lips parted in an awestruck gasp, still stuck between sleepy fog.

She was more stunning than he could have ever dreamed, willowy with curves in all the right places, gleaming alike a gilded bronze with the shadows playing across her body, accentuating every delicious indent and bump.

"... I've said this before," inching forward, her moving lips brought tingling fire to his flesh and a racing of his heart at the notion that she remembered anything, "I've missed you." Low and rich like smooth honey, her voice fogged his mind in a hypnotically addicting daze, and he wanted more.

"You... you remember?" He questioned in a throaty drawl, sharply intaking breath as her velvet lips claimed his once again eagerly, lining the seam of his mouth with her little tongue, a low growl escaped him as he entered her, darting in and exploring her, battling her for dominance, which she submitted at each pass. Parting in pants, her breathy answer gave him delightful chills.

"I've been dreaming about you." His heavy-lidded cerulean gaze searched her smoldering mocha as a small smirk pulled at his mouth. The dainty hands cupping his face ran down the crooks of his neck, lightly grabbing hold of the cloak he still chose to wear, pulling him to stand and coaxing him to follow. Backward, she traveled in slow steps, retracing her path, unable to look away from the man she so desperately fought to remember, to bring them to the beautiful Victorian couch and pushed him to sit. Climbing on top of him, her knees comfortably wedged into the soft padding, straddling him with smooth jittery legs.

"Please, don't run away from me now." Practically purring, she claimed his bottom lip, sucking at it, pulling away gently with a nip, she took to nuzzling his neck with the tip of her nose and her pliable moist lip as she spoke hotly against his sensitized flesh. "I wanted you to help me forget everything... But I didn't want to forget you."

She was so close, all he could think about was her. Every word was like a unique melody, every kiss was like fine chocolate and liquor, tantalizing with her musky warm vanilla feel of her body surrounding him, wrapped him burning enthusiastically in an inferno as her mouth and fingertips worked to fan the flames.

Her teeth skimmed his skin, raising goosebumps to the surface with a gratifying sting and she crushed her lips to his urgently, gasping at his vigor, pulling his head to her heaving chest as his hands ran the length of her outstretched thighs. An overwhelming desire sent an explosion of heat to her core as the cool tingling path drew further up the sultry satin leg.

The feather-light touches made chills run down her spine and her heart beat in tempo with the flickering ambience, flashing red-gold and shaded bronze as the thump rattled her chest, hitching her breath as his tender caress conveyed the adoration she had struggled so long to reclaim and return.

Laying lust-drunk, open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone, his hand rubbed circles up the small of her back as he moved to nuzzle the tiny pink pebble taunting him. His lips grazed the little bud and Haruhi's tiny moan nearly drove him to madness, like a drug he was already addicted and craved more, to feel more, to elicit more of those pleasure-filled sounds that marked her enjoyment.

How had he resigned himself to live without this girl when she came to him for answers? It was for her well-being, general contentment, surely she'd have been better off without the knowledge that she now, once again, possessed. And yet here she was, in his arms and not disgusted. Not distraught. Had he made the right choice in that room, on that terrible day?

Moving his left hand upward and his right down, he ran lazy fingertips around the back of her thigh as he busied massaging her firm mound with his palm, rolling the bud between the gaps in his fingers. Laving her taut nipple and lightly flicking it with his tongue, the feel of his swollen lips on her caused electricity to jolt through her body, singeing her skin vivaciously as she pressed further into his touch and mouth, her moans mixing with pants as his hand teased her thighs tortuously, so close to her sex as she felt the desire pulse through her in ambrosial anticipation.

Never had she imagined her body could feel so alive. Powerful touches that could manipulate the enviroment, that could take away pain and memory, were sending her in a dizzying whirlpool of sensual delirium, a feeling she could very well see becoming habitual. Biting her lip at the thought, she glanced at his enamored features surrounding heavy-lidded azure, just the sight made it difficult to breathe.

Knotting her hands through his golden tresses, she pulled him to her as she sucked on his lips, breathing his heavy breath, a potent exhilaration clouding her mind. Deepening the kiss, she crushed herself to his body, embittered by the cloth as the need to feel his skin on her own intensified. Her deft fingers trailed to his jacket, fumbling with the buttons, pushing it open as she busied herself on his shirt, moaning into him as she got closer to her prize.

It was a necessity to feel his body so close to hers. She wanted him to experience her, all of her, and if how her buzzing flushed velour felt was any indication, he would want it too. Pressing into him, feeling all of him. The way that their skin would undulate in tandem, it sent luxurious shocks to her nerves.

Gasping, he rolled his head back with the heavenly contact, tingling lines painted the trails the hardened buds took, their flesh seemed to meld with each other as he pulled her close. His hands roved over her back and the round of her ass, as she claimed his exposed neck, running the tip of her tongue along his heated, flushed derma, laving shapes with the slick muscle as she bit down soflty, suckling at the salted sweet of him. His low fervent growl hummed along her cheek as her hands worked at the button of his pants while he massaged deeper into her thigh, slowly inching closer to her dripping core. Within a moment her delicate fingers found hardened silk, stroking along the base of his cloth-covered member with a delighted grin forming on her lips as she dragged them along his tender crook.

Being the only one that has ever touched this man was a robust power trip; thrilling in a way that felt so right, yet still so forbidden. Though, matters of faith never really mattered much to Haruhi, and in that moment, all that held importance was right where he needed to be. With her.

His hands secured her body to him as he shifted her onto her back along the velour cushions, ravishing her with his elegant hands and the heat of his passion-distent labrum, mouthing the flesh of her neck and chest with sloppy drawls that sent her nerves in a buzzing frenzy, moving lower as his tongue lapped at the flat surface of her soft belly. Shifting, his fingertips grazed the sensitive silken flesh of her inner thighs, rubbing up and back down in an agonizing tread, drawing the air from Haruhi's lungs in pants as her hips writhed, trying to gain his assiduity.

Her throaty mewls and ecstasy-drenched wriggling form brought a primal smirk to his face while he pressed a light kiss to the soft thatch of curls above her fragrant folds before lapping relaxed tongue at her throbbing nub as he dipped a finger into her slick sex, then two; twisting, pushing and hooking until he found the spot that brought out her moans over and over. Suckling and nipping at the tiny bundle of nerves, he sped his motions feeling her writhe beneath his novice hands as the tension built in her abdomen, increasing the urgency of release. The delicious frustration came to an end with a cold numb in her curled toes and a rush of scorching heat swarmed her body like a tidal wave as his name tumbled past her lips in her breathy cry.

Awestruck at his effect on her, he found his own heart racing with her release, to know that he did not need to repeat a spell to cause her such physical euphoria was like harboring tenfold the magical ability he now possessed. More precious, more potent than any herb, he was able to manifest his love for this beautiful girl in a way that she could feel.

Her virginal walls clenched at him fiercely and he slowed his hand to the motions of her body, pulling his head back to absorb the pleasure-soaked features of Haruhi through his own half-lidded cerulean gaze. She propped herself on her elbows, trying to regulate her pounding heart and rapid breath, sighing in contentment before sitting up coaxing Umehito upward, taking his mouth with her own, tasting herself on his tongue, tangy sweet as she forced him into passionate submission. Nipping his lip to relish her own flavor mixed with his, she pushed his strong body against the couch, straddling him once again.

"Wait." His hands cupped her cheeks as he spoke against her lips, looking into her molten chocolate eyes. "I don't want to-"

If he didn't stop her now, there would be no way that he would be able to later. Wanting nothing more to be with her, the petite brunette he felt as if he had loved forever and had lost many times, he also knew that there was a thin line between right and wrong. Not wanting to be a wrong decision, he would never forgive himself if she ended up hating herself for his touch. Atleast, if he was to do anything, he would continue to give her pleasure, would not ask for anything in return. Just her nearness was enough for his life, and at this point he could live and die happy. But, if she didn't stop, his own honorable resolve would fly through the window. He was strong, but with her, he wasn't that strong. She was his weakness, both a blessing and a curse.

"Take advantage of me?" Her breathy drawl cut him off and she bit her lip as the smile spread wanly. "I've died once... I plan to actually _live _this time around."

Tilting her cheek into the hand still slightly damp with her nectar, she grabbed it drawing the fingers into her mouth, sucking the digits and circling her tongue around them. He moaned at the feel of her lips wrapped around him and she claimed his lips again, eager to give him another taste of her, biting at his lower lip as she fumbled to free him of his boxers sliding down his body as she released his lip, kneeling on the plush carpet.

Gulping and blushing with a tinge of embarrassment, he watched as she intently lowered the offending cloth and unveiled the obvious evidence of his desire, rubbing the throbbing tip across the soft flesh of her lips. Parting her mouth, her tongue darted out to lick the underside of him, earning a sharp respire and bringing a smirk to her features as she circled the slick pink muscle around his ridge, bringing him into her hot mouth while she pumped him with one hand, rubbing his thigh with the other.

All embarrassment left him as he sat staring between nearly-closed lids at the erotic sight of bobbing head and dilated eyes looking straight at him, the heat of her mouth bringing his breath out in pants and low growls. The coiled fire wound so tightly until she slowed, lazily running her hand the length of his shaft as she stood, taking her place over top of him again gently massaging his lips with hers as she rubbed his thickness against her sex, using him to stimulate herself as her throbbing nub sent shocks of bliss from his frenulum to every nerve in his body in chill buzzes. Coming closer to release she pushed him to her entrance at the barrier, kneading her pearl with agile fingers. Crying out into his lips as she came, she pushed herself onto him with a sharp hissing inhale.

"Are you okay, love?" His breathy whisper hit warmly along her cheek and she nodded, leaning into him, testing her pain with gentle rocking of her hips, tangling her shaking hands in his flaxen locks for support as her inner walls gripped at him with each stroke. Umehito rained open kisses along her slender neck as his hands worked to massage her back, allowing her to be in total control so that he would not hurt her further.

Caught in the sensations of his mouth and hands, her body was ever cognizant. Every breath upon her neck, every stroke of his finger left her flesh tingling icy shards melting in a blazing inferno as his spicy scent mixed with that of her own bringing her to a provocative high. Sliding her skin against his was like sensual ecstasy as her movements intensified, bringing him deeper with every pass.

Feeling his own release on the rise, he couldn't help but grasp at her hips, thrusting to meet her, speeding their rhythm. Her gasps, pants and attempts at monosyllabic sentences threw him into a frenzy as her core tightened around him, the grip of her hands in his hair tightened as his name spilled from her lips once again while her body ignited the explosion in his abdomen sending white-hot volts through every nerve and blinding stars to the backs of his eyes, his breathing in shuddering pants against Haruhi's slumped shoulder as they lay there, entwined as one, full and complete.

Turning towards eachother, their lips embraced in a time-stopping tender kiss. One that surged through their bodies like a humming electrical burst within a tumultuous hurricane, bringing their hearts to beat as one, thundering in their ears as the storm raged on, weaving their memories and experiences together, completing a puzzle that had gone far too long without play. All of her dreams had taken on a new crystal-like clarity as they pulled to gaze at one another. This was to be their fate from the beginning of time, their bond had reached far beyond centuries recounting until this very moment, finally getting it right.

_**Please skip the next chapter (Ch8) in order to continue!**_


	8. Chapter 7B

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 7 Innocent/Vague Alternate

_**Innocent/vague (less detailed) Version of Previous Chapter for the Skippers! :)  
If you read the other, please proceed to next Chapter!**_

  
Having been invigorated with a sense of purpose, Haruhi made her way through the school with a quick gait and rapidly beating heart. In a blur, she passed the ebony doors into the passages and following the candle light leading to the main room of the Black Magic Club.

Her need to see the man with the answers had led her blindly to this point, only now, standing beneath the stone arch her face heated in a glowing blush, did Haruhi really see. Along the stony wall of the basement, polished wooden shelves full of cursed icons and dolls, crystals and herbs cast dancing shadows, moving with the whimsical flickers of candle light. It was chilly, but the air smelled warm with the spicy aroma of burning incense and the rapid beat of her heart did plenty to keep her heated.

Haruhi could not help but feel like there was something more intimate than she could have imagined hidden in the clouded depths of her mind. It was inexplicable, the blush that painted her face as she walked through the black double doors and how it increased even until now, being in the center of this room, silently approaching the large mahogany wing-back chair and trying not to bump into the plush garnet couch or the hand-carved oval table.

With small gliding steps cushioned by soft carpet and treading toes on the stone floor, she reached the back of the chair and placed a steadying hand on the crimson downy upholstery. Flashes blared through her mind in a whirlwind fog of moans and musk. _I don't want to take advantage of you. _The familiar voice echoed in her head, deepening her resolve to find out why pieces of her life were missing. Nekozawa would not keep running from her, pushing her away, he couldn't keep her away forever. These dreams that felt real, feelings that she had developed, the overwhelming evidence that coincided with these 'dreams,' no: Haruhi would get her answers.

Taking a silent, steadying inhale, which did nothing to still her nerves, she peeked around the ornately carved back of the seat. There he sat, hands pillowed beneath his cheek as he slept atop the crisp pages of an open book. A warmth in her chest grew along with the smile on her face as she gazed upon his peaceful form: Flaxen hair curled along the line of his jaw as his long lashes fanned out across his alabaster cheek, glowing gold in the dancing flames. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she knelt down as she noticed his mouth moving. He was speaking, it was a perfect opportunity to hear his voice without it demanding for her to leave or pleading with her not to bother.

"Haru...hi... I love... you... I'm... sorry." His slumber saturated words had swelled her heart, constricted her lungs and confirmed her suspicion; there is no way she could have come up with all those things without having had some truth behind it... But what? _What could have been so bad, that I'm not allowed to remember?_ Absently, she reached to stroke a lock of silky hair away from his angelic face, letting her fingers travel the rest of the length around the shell of his ear and back to cup his cheek with her palm.

Her heart beat faster and stomach fluttered in tickling bouts. With just a single touch to him, he set her skin ablaze making it crave more, like ravenous fire trickling over her every frigid nerve. Moving closer, she allowed her body to take over, to move on it's own and sate it's needs by pressing her plush lips against his.

For being such a soft action, it's reaction was intense. An electric storm invigorating her mind and bringing clarity to her thoughts. All the sadness, the joy, the pain, the terror came rushing back within seconds like a massive wave during tsunami; icy rain-like memories splotting through her brain and the cold wash wave of it all knitting together to make sense. All so distant, yet real. None more real than the love she knew she had for this man that blew over her in a single sweltering blast.

Her lips pressed harder as she grasped the hair at Umehito's nape, physically begging for him to wake. As if a higher power were answering her prayers, his lazy passes spurred her on and the erotic scent of spices, musk and him made her brain swim in heady bliss.

He was still in a dream, that's what it had to be. Those lips he had memorized, her scent, her taste; it all had to be a continuation of a dream, so he kept his eyes shut, praying to all the powers that be that this little piece of heavenly emotional torture would not leave him, he bent to extend his fantasy, sweeping the dream Haruhi with all the yearning, sorrow, and domineering worship his lips longed to communicate with the very real magically amnesiac object of his forbidden desires.

The shoes had gone first, then her jacket, shirt and pants as her body struggled to reclaim lost time, sucking on his plump bottom curve as she shrugged out of the last of the damned cloth covering her scorching skin until she stood in the cool basement air enjoying the icy feel against her feverish skin.

Both hands finally free, she cupped his face sliding her other between his own hands and cheek, prompting him to sit up. His eyes snapped open at the motion, immediately taken back by the vision coaxing him to come hither, his kiss-swollen lips parted in an awestruck gasp, still stuck between sleepy fog.

She was more stunning than he could have ever dreamed, willowy with curves in all the right places, gleaming alike a gilded bronze with the shadows playing across her body, accentuating every delicious indent and bump.

"... I've said this before," inching forward, her moving lips brought tingling fire to his flesh and a racing of his heart at the notion that she remembered anything, "I've missed you." Low and rich like smooth honey, her voice fogged his mind in a hypnotically addicting daze, and he wanted more.

"You... you remember?" He questioned in a throaty drawl, sharply intaking breath as her velvet lips claimed his once again eagerly, lining the seam of his mouth with her little tongue, a low growl escaped him as he entered her, darting in and exploring her, battling her for dominance which she submitted at each pass. Parting in pants, her breathy answer gave him delightful chills.

"I've been dreaming about you." His heavy-lidded cerulean gaze searched her smoldering mocha as a small smirk pulled at his mouth. The dainty hands cupping his face ran down the crooks of his neck, lightly grabbing hold of the cloak he still chose to wear, pulling him to stand and coaxing him to follow. Backward, she traveled in slow steps, retracing her path, unable to look away from the man she so desperately fought to remember, to bring them to the beautiful Victorian couch and pushed him to sit. Climbing on top of him, her knees comfortably wedged into the soft padding, straddling him with smooth jittery legs.

"Please, don't run away from me now." Practically purring, she claimed his bottom lip, sucking at it, pulling away gently with a nip, she took to nuzzling his neck with the tip of her nose and her pliable moist lip as she spoke hotly against his sensitized flesh. "I wanted you to help me forget everything... But I didn't want to forget you."

She was so close, all he could think about was her. Every word was like a unique melody, every kiss was like fine chocolate and liquor, tantalizing with her musky warm vanilla feel of her body surrounding him, wrapped him burning enthusiastically in an inferno as her mouth and fingertips worked to fan the flames.

Her teeth skimmed his skin, raising goosebumps to the surface with a gratifying sting and she crushed her lips to his urgently, gasping at his vigor, pulling his head to her heaving chest as his hands ran the length of her outstretched thighs, an overwhelming desire sent an explosion of heat to her core as the cool tingling path drew further up the sultry satin leg.

The feather-light touches made chills run down her spine and her heart beat in tempo with the flickering ambience, flashing red-gold and shaded bronze as the thump rattled her chest, hitching her breath as his tender caress conveyed the adoration she had struggled so long to reclaim and return.

How had he resigned himself to live without this girl when she came to him for answers? It was for her well-being, general contentment, surely she'd have been better off without the knowledge that she now, once again possessed, and yet here she was, in his arms and not disgusted. Not distraught. Had he made the right choice in that room, on that terrible day?

Never had she imagined her body could feel so alive. Powerful touches that could manipulate the enviroment, that could take away pain and memory, were sending her in a dizzying whirlpool of sensual delirium, a feeling she could very well see becoming habitual. Biting her lip at the thought, she glanced at his enamored features surrounding heavy-lidded azure, just the sight made it difficult to breathe.

Knotting her hands through his golden tresses, she pulled him to her as she sucked on his lips, breathing his heavy breath, a potent exhilaration clouding her mind. Deepening the kiss, she crushed herself to his body, embittered by the cloth as the need to feel his skin on her own intensified. Her deft fingers trailed to his jacket, fumbling with the buttons, pushing it open as she busied herself on his shirt, moaning into him as she got closer to her prize.

It was a necessity to feel his body so close to hers. She wanted him to experience her, all of her, and if how her buzzing flushed velour felt was any indication, he would want it too. Pressing into him, feeling all of him. The way that their skin would undulate in tandem, it sent luxurious shocks to her nerves.

Being the only one that has ever touched this man was a robust power trip; thrilling in a way that felt so right, yet still so forbidden. Though, matters of faith never really mattered much to Haruhi, and in that moment, all that held importance was right where he needed to be. With her.

His hands secured her body to him as he shifted her onto her back along the velour cushions, ravishing her with his elegant hands and the heat of his passion-distent labrum, mouthing the flesh of her neck and chest with sloppy drawls that sent her nerves in a buzzing frenzy, moving lower as his tongue lapped at the flat surface of her soft belly. Shifting, his fingertips grazed the sensitive silken flesh of her inner thighs, rubbing up and back down in an agonizing tread, drawing the air from Haruhi's lungs in pants as her hips writhed, trying to gain his assiduity.

Awestruck at his effect on her, he found his own heart racing with her release to know that he did not need to repeat a spell to cause her such physical euphoria was like harboring tenfold the magical ability he now possessed. More precious, more potent than any herb, he was able to manifest his love for this beautiful girl in a way that she could feel.

She propped herself on her elbows, trying to regulate her pounding heart and rapid breath, sighing in contentment before sitting up coaxing Umehito upward, taking his mouth with her own, tasting herself on his tongue, tangy sweet as she forced him into passionate submission. Nipping his lip to relish her own flavor mixed with his, she pushed his strong body against the couch, straddling him once again.

"Wait." His hands cupped her cheeks as he spoke against her lips, looking into her molten chocolate eyes. "I don't want to-"

If he didn't stop her now, there would be no way that he would be able to later. Wanting nothing more to be with her, the petite brunette he felt as if he had loved forever and had lost many times, he also knew that there was a thin line between right and wrong. Not wanting to be a wrong decision, he would never forgive himself if she ended up hating herself for his touch. Atleast, if he was to do anything, he would continue to give her pleasure, would not ask for anything in return. Just her nearness was enough for his life, and at this point he could live and die happy. But, if she didn't stop, his own honorable resolve would fly through the window. He was strong, but with her, he wasn't that strong. She was his weakness, both a blessing and a curse.

"Take advantage of me?" Her breathy drawl cut him off and she bit her lip as the smile spread wanly. "I've died once... I plan to actually _live _this time around."

His hands ran over her softly, embracing her closely, tenderly as she hissed at the breif pain as they became one.

"Are you okay, love?" His breathy whisper hit warmly along her cheek and she nodded, leaning into him, testing her pain with gentle rocking of her hips, tangling her shaking hands in his flaxen locks for support.

Umehito rained open kisses along her slender neck as his hands worked to massage her back, allowing her to be in total control so that he would not hurt her further.

Caught in the sensations of his mouth and hands, her body was ever cognizant. Every breath upon her neck, every stroke of his finger left her flesh tingling icy shards melting in a blazing inferno as his spicy scent mixed with that of her own bringing her to a provocative high. Sliding her skin against his was like sensual ecstasy as her movements intensified, bringing him deeper with every pass.

Her gasps, pants and attempts at monosyllabic sentences threw him into a frenzy as she tightened around him, the grip of her hands in his hair tightened as his name spilled from her lips once again while her body ignited the explosion in his abdomen sending white-hot volts through every nerve and blinding stars to the backs of his eyes, his breathing in shuddering pants against Haruhi's slumped shoulder as they lay there, entwined as one, full and complete.

Turning towards eachother, their lips embraced in a time-stopping tender kiss. One that surged through their bodies like a humming electrical burst within a tumultuous hurricane, bringing their hearts to beat as one, thundering in their ears as the storm raged on, weaving their memories and experiences together, completing a puzzle that had gone far too long without play. All of her dreams had taken on a new crystal-like clarity as they pulled to gaze at one another. This was to be their fate from the beginning of time, their bond had reached far beyond centuries recounting until this very moment, finally getting it right.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 8:

Feet falling upon the grass in steady, rustling pats, Kyoya navigated the rose bush maze with ease as he flipped through his notebook, tapping his pen to the side of his mouth. He hadn't been in any rush to tell the host king of the latest news, so he took his time, checking over the physical statistics concerning the club's budget and trying to keep his mind from the situation at hand. Well, for the next few minutes at least.

It was a difficult thing to ignore, but with the girl's ambitious prodding, she would have driven herself mad along with those around her. Just her innocent questions brought to mind every horrible detail that he himself wished he could forget, and Kyoya fought himself to keep his steely gaze to the scrawls on the sheet before him instead of running to her. In fact, at the very moment, he was stumped. He wanted to be at her side as she learned of the past she had yearned to forget, wanted to sheild her from every bit of pain and anguish. He wanted to hold her close once again, never to let go.

Then again, his arms distinctly remembered how she went rigid at his touch. Like a punch to the gut and being doused in icy water, the realization was painful and startlingly clear: he had no right to keep her from herself nor her own mind. He had no right to hold her the way he did, and he had not the liberties to divulge her. If anyone, she would have to approach the one who could give her everything she needed. And then, she would have to be the one to take the steps from there. A bitter taste it was to learn of something he couldn't do, especially for her.

So, onward he walked, eyes downcast still trying to decrypt the same numeric sentence as he turned to the left in casual strides and came upon the gazebo. A 'failsafe' hiding spot that the violet-eyed blonde had always chosen, despite always being found.

With a soft snap, the cool-type closed the notebook, stuffing it and his pen into a compartment on the inside of his blazer before he rapped his knuckles upon the white stone table.

"Ah, my sweet! You have found-" Tamaki exclaimed softly as he scrambled from his crouched position, only to look up finding none other than his best friend staring back at him. "... You... you told her, didn't you?"

The excited twinkle faded from his lilac orbs as he regarded the light reflected within the tall ebon-haired teen's lenses, looking past as if seeing the lost soul trapped behind his mask of composure. Kyoya said nothing, but nodded his reply curtly.

"Where is she now? We can't just let her take it all in by herself. She's going to need us!" His heart beat frantically within his chest, the thought of Haruhi cowering within a darkened corner clutching her heads as she recalled the horrors she had lived was more than the blonde could handle.

Not waiting for a reply, he whipped through the turns, the breeze from his body disturbing the foilage making the waxy green leaves slap together as if urging him on further. Kyoya stood still watching every racing step as he rubbed his temple gingerly.

"Maybe I should have specified that I only pointed her in the direction to her answers." He whispered to himself and blew out a sigh,"Well, no matter." Bringing his palms together for two loud claps, he raised his voice to the other stowed hosts. "Game's over."

At a more lively pace, he guided himself from the small green and crimson speckled labyrinth, the sound of his gait, the shake of branches and thud of bodies to the lawn, most likely from the seniors sliding from their perch in a tree, and additional foot steps served to notify him of the others' recognition. Rounding the last corner, he stopped among the small group of males, confused and ready to listen to the words of the shadow king himself.

"Kyo-chan! Where's Haru-chan?" Whipping his petite blonde head about, he questioned the bespectacled vice-president. "...and Tama-chan?"

Following a more calm version of his cousin's, mori scoped the premises with his granite stare, the question and realization evident once he lock eyes with the cool-type. At that moment, his stomach dropped, yet he stayed with strong stillness, face washed in impass as the words rumbled in a low timbre.

"She knows." Kyoya's frames glinted in the sun as he nodded slowly. A gentle breeze swept through the field and gardens, cooling to the skin, ruffling the hair of the hosts as they remained still, contemplating the impact and devising their next move.

"...But, she can't... Nekozawa-senpai..." Hikaru mumbled his thoughts aloud, not really wanting to believe the turn of events, until he no longer had words.

His hand found Kaoru's without much effort, his fingers lacing loosely in his twin's. His chest felt like it was being stabbed with thousands of knives and it took everything he had just to manage staying upright and breathing. Today had been a great day, aside from her little stint before club. It was a day that was full of smiles and laughter, much like the few days prior. He almost choked on his own sobs, knowing that with her memory would come her anger and those smiles, that laughter, would be taken from him once again. But more than that, if she did, in fact, not want him near her, how was he to be able to help her. How was he to keep the tears from her eyes if he was the last person she would want to see. On top of that, _Where is she?_ The panic took root and his eyes darted sharply to the raven-haired Ohtori as his brother shot off his own rasped inquery.

"Kyoya-senpai, exactly how much does she know?" As the words passed his lips, his hand gripped tighter to his older brother. Kaoru surpressed the shiver that ran down his spine with the chilly wind, as his brows pinched and his eyes fought off burn. The third Ohtori son cleared his throat, repositioning his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Before she left, she had known that there were certain memories that she had been unable to recall. When Haruhi confronted me about them, I couldn't lie to her, but I personally couldn't find it in me to tell her. I did give her a hint as to whom she could ask, though, I'm not quite sure if he will tell her or not." His coal grey gaze passed each pale face before he continued. "But she does know that something is missing, and she has every intent on finding out what it is. Right now, we need to find the idiot and make sure he doesn't suffocate her, and find Haruhi. Mori-senpai, Hani-Senpai, search the North and East wings. Hikaru, Kaoru, take the South and West. I will search the grounds, unless there are any objections?"

Nothing more had been said, and they all took to their respective routes, preparing for the worst while hoping for the best. As the teens disappeared into the massive building, Kyoya's legs numbly took him farther into the school property, his lids taking a little longer to open with each blink, lungs taking in a little more air with each breath. _So, this is how it's meant to be?_

~O~O~

His fingertips trailed the line of her jaw as he watched the top of her head rise and fall with his chest. Ivory silk wrapped in downy ebony were they, pressed impossibly close as they lay, limbs blissfully entwined upon the velvet sofa.

The flames upon wicks around the room threatened to snuff as the fiber drew ominously close to their ends, loosely stuck amidst puddles of softened wax. Barely illuminated by the dull orange, the cool air skittering along the heated flesh of the couple working with the steady beat of Umehito's heart, pounded out a sweet melody, lulling the girl.

Breathing had become deep, taking in the scent of the man she now remembered, and for the first time in a while, she fought her sleep to remain in the waking world and in the very real embrace that had completely encompassed her. Though, it was all for naught.

Nekozawa pulled her body even closer to his own as he pressed his lips to the soft strands of her tousled locks. Smiling against her scalp, he reveled in the feel of her love once again. It was better than any dream and had been worth the torture of being a part. Haruhi, an understated beauty, common among the rich, though more extravagant than all divine, she was the sun to his night sky chasing the shadows from his life, and the missing part of his own soul. He was complete, at peace as he followed her down to the depths of blanketed abyss, both surrounded with each other in slumber.

~O~O~

_  
__"Please, do not leave! Surely there is another way!" __The rough rushes prickled at the tender skin of her bent knees and trembling hands as she knelt before her beloved, pleading for him not to leave on a quest to sure suicide. With a grip of the crumbling rotten brush, she forced her chocolate gaze upwards, refusing to let the tears fall as she begged. Her hair fell around her bent body with the quick action in radiant sheets, laying in swirls, curving the lines of flat shins and aching knees, covering more of her skin than the tanned coat of her last kills, framing her soft oval face. Alabaster and ebony, her wide chocolate orbs popped against the two, etched with worry, moist with her grief._

The plan was far too extreme to go through with, fighting a beast of myth in order to secure her love? He had it, more so than the other fools that wandered into her home while passing through catching a glimpse and declaring their hearts! This strange man who sang to the heavens at night and healed her when she was sick with his plants. This very man that she grew up meeting in the nearby forest, showing her his parents hunting technique. Her beloved that wooed her with nothing but the very stars in the sky and his own dreams.

He was planning to go away scouting for a beast that had only been told of in tales, to leave her for fortnights. If the monstrosity was not real, she would have lost that time with him. If it was, she would either lose him or lose a part of him, of that she was certain. Power comes at a price, as with all forces of nature.

Muscles of her face betraying her, thin straight raven brows pressed closer together while her lip quivered, knowing that he would not listen to her this night. Vision clouding she dipped her face to hide her emotions, letting the telling dampness dress her cheeks. If he would not listen, she would not let him see.

From behind her navel to the center of her chest felt cold, hollow. Aches gripping at her from the edges of that damned cavern made it hard to breathe, but she would catch each sob and bury it in the hole he was leaving in her. From the front of her, rustling stilled her sorrow as his foot and knee peeked through her peripherals, leaving her to close her eyes to find her calm.

Gentle fingers trembled at her chin, lifting her worn gaze to his own furrowed determined granite stare that gripped at her heart nearly making her cry out her inner pain. Shutting him out, his lips found hers, each caress felt like good bye, torturous, the hollowness spreading with every pass. She fought it with her own feral desperation, the taste of salt upon her tongue from his own tears coating those full lips, spurring her, capturing them in her teeth she pulled lightly, trying to rid him of the evidence of his despair, bringing it into herself as she sucked at the brine. Their parting was met with gasping breath, not at the lack of air but the nearing of departure, angering her with it's coming.

Fierce hurt mahogany met remorseful silver searching with hope for her blessing that she would not give. A final glance and shuddering sigh was all she was given before he stood, head down, tresses of obsidian shielding his face and whispering past toned shoulders, turning to walk out of their hut.

Round his hips clung the prizes of their last hunt together, covering him and providing him the tools he'd need. Lit candles flickered about with his movements, the lines of his strength playing shadows across his form until he disappeared from the entry. She watched after the threshold, praying he would return to her, that he would forsake such a quest, wishing for his safety.

Days passed slowly performing her adopted duties to the clan she loved so thoroughly as her own, gathering fruits for the children, meat for the men, water for the women, pacifying babes. Things she needn't do, though wanted to, cementing her resolve with the Nekozawa's within her own soul.

Nights were spent in the rushes, waiting until sleep would claim her, taunting her with dreams of the one she yearned to hold or terrorizing with her beloved performing unspeakable acts where she'd wake in cold sweat with no comfort other than the empty entry.

Rival clans were to be nearing in few days and inside her stomach turned painfully carving her leaving her a cold empty, wracked with bruising sobs and scalding streams that eroded her cheeks to raw. Having not slept for days, tormented with nightmares when she would succumb, when the rushes scraped at the dirt, she dismissed it as her fatigue.

When soil-covered arms pulled her to stand, tears ceased their damage and the crater began to fill with roaring fires igniting each nerve, melding her to his hard body.

She was struck with awe, running tired, quivering fingers along his chest, up his arms, around his neck and into the long inky locks, gripping him tightly as if the image would vanish and she'd be left once more.

Sturdy hands trailed thrilling cold prickling heat on her flesh, steadying and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his sharp hips and crushing her feverish skin against his taut muscled abdominals, smearing the filth of his journey onto her in gritted splotches. Growling throaty moans against her swollen lips she charged his mouth hungrily, licking at the full softness, breathing his breath, his scent of earth, night air, and salted musk into her own lungs, deepening the kiss in the erotic high.

Their tongues danced with impassioned urgency, each pass fanning the inferno building at her core as they traveled the small length of the hut in quick, crunching rustles. Pulling away, she nipped his lower flange, sucking the taste of sweet apple from his lips, he grunted as he crushed her body between the cool stone of the wall and his strong burning frame. Claiming the sensitive crook of her neck, his teeth sunk in lightly, laving the bite to soothe it, stinging pain and molten pleasure sending icy shivers down her spine and a gasp to her mouth. He ravished her body against the rock and his flesh, giving her the passion she had been near certain she would never feel again. 

~O~O~

Walking along the halls with peeled eyes, the tall and short senior made their way to the first stop. Knowing Haruhi, she would have gone straight to the source, having been given a name and riding on the high of her fierce determination. Even if the cloaked teen had refused, it would be her nature to stick around, to poke and prod until she left with something. This was her life, her memories; Hani and Mori both knew she wouldn't give in and just walk away, especially with answers so near.

Onward they strode, side by side, shoes clicking against the floors surface and thudding against the rug. The lights grew increasingly dim as stair upon winding stair lead them down, toward the North wing basement corridor. Hani knew he had nothing to fear from the dark, nor from the Black Magic Club president, but he clutched his pink bunny to his chest, tighter, all the same. The feel of the plush long-eared stuffed animal, as comforting as she usually was, did nothing to quell and calm his frazzled nerves. It seemed that the deeper he and his cousin walked into the high-ceilinged hall, the closer they traveled to the inky doors, the louder their footsteps rang and the nearer the walls seemed to become.

He knew he had nothing to fear from the shadows and the flourishing calignosity, comprehended that fact fully, yet he was still afraid. A childhood trait that never seemed to really vanish. But now, it scared him further, for within it possibly stood the girl in which they searched, either with or without her memories, whom would either welcome their presence or send them away. The thought alone made his spine do an icy dance and his lungs heave a bunny-muffled shudder. The chance of Haruhi shunning their friendship from the confines of shade, truly surpassed any elementary fear of the dark.

Standing before the ebony wood, Mori felt fingertips at his elbow. He understood within seconds, patting the cherubic blonde on his head, ruffling the locks.

"I'll check. You stay here, there's more light." A small sigh of relief escaped his cousin, and he nearly chuckled at the sound.

"Right, Takashi!" Hani beamed behind pink fuzz as the door squealed open and Mori slipped into the room. "Good luck." He whispered at the closed door as a small shiver wracked his petite frame.

Beyond the threshold, the towering wild-type followed the rough cool stone with the palm of his hand to the faint glow at the end of the passage, and navigating the narrow walk by the small flames decorating the walls until he met an opening.

His obsidian gaze combatting the adjustment with a little difficulty, he scanned the vast room at key points where fire still burned upon short wicks. Nothing had caught his immediate attention as he stepped lightly within the space, moving silently towards the center of the room.

Eyes finally sweeping the grand chair standing empty and desk full of books and trinkets, they stopped at the outline of a familiar feline puppet upon a pedestal, fixed stare boring into his own. _He wouldn't leave-_ Mori's thoughts were cut off as his stride was hindered. Shoed foot met crumpled fabric and he bent to investigate.

First he found a jacket, shrugging it off as he absently folded it. Then a blouse, which receive similar treatment. Setting both on the cushioned seat of the chair, he thought nothing of his discovery as he went on. The host club did odd things from time to time, and he reasoned that the Black Magic Club had their own rights to strange behavior. Even more so, maybe.

It was then that he stumbled upon a shoe, catching him off gaurd and in the dark, he fell to his hands and knees. Palms stinging with the forceful tumble, he made to sit back on to his heels, rubbing the scrapes gingerly. It was then that his senses shook. Female undergarments surrounded the boy, his eyes widening in the blinding darkness he fumbled to get up, only managing to clumsily crawl and toddle away. His eyes darted, an adrenalized clarity lighting his vision as a form of survival, knowing only what outcome would have come of such a discarded pile.

If his face hadn't been heated enough, and all of his senses and nerves screaming in panicked frenzy, the next moment would have set fire to his face and given his skin and consciousness the ability to bolt.

As if the flash of a camera and still-shots had been taken in his mind, time both sped and slowed. Her thighs wrapped around his panted legs, only draped with the think layer of inky fabric. Smooth alabaster shoulders and the graceful line of her arms hugging his body tight. The material of Nekozawa's cloak clinging to every slight curve of her small frame. Mori's lungs felt as if the oxygen had been vacuumed out, unable to breathe, his mouth hung open as he ran, gasping for air. The world was fading to white and he needed to leave, now. He would have cried out with joy once he barrelled through the open door, but he was far to focused on trying to inhale and banishing the light-headed daze the sights had thrust upon him.

"TAKASHI!" Hani screeched, kneeling next to his fallen cousin, struck with concerned terror. "Are you okay?!" Dropping his beloved bunny to the ground, he worked to help steady the tall boy. Mori slowly raised his crimson face and bulging eyes to the worried loli-shota.

"She's fine, we should go... Don't go in there, Mitsukuni." His voice cracked, both in high and low pitches before ending as a croak. Hani could only stare at his normally collected cousin, blinking rapidly as he aimlessy patted around for his Usa-chan.

Mori made to stand, wobbling on his weakened legs and began to stagger in an almost drunken manner across the hall. The little blonde bit his lip, snuggling the plumpest part of his bun-bun to his face, straightening his own body to stand before his lungs burst forth with raucous laughter and was doubled back over. His face was so red, the pressure beat from beneath his flesh and his sides stitched almost painfully with each new wave of chuckles, finally winding down to a whimsicle child-like trill. Using his sleeve to mop the tears that streamed his face, he ambled in the trail of his obviously mortified cousin.

"Takashi! Wait for me! I'm sorry, but your face-" A short laugh broke out like a bark. "Your face was priceless." The tiny blonde articulated on a sigh, pulling his phone from his pocket, he sent a text out to the remaining hosts. Inside he was teeming with questions, and deeper, he wondered how the relations between Haruhi and hosts would turn out. But for the moment, he was content with snickering at the disheveled stoic and skipping along the halls with bunny and phone in his hands.

~O~O~

_Their respiration came in deep contented sighs as they each gazed at the other behind tired-lidded eyes, waiting for their hearts to slow he carried her to their stacks, laying her out among the soft furs, hair fanning out around her, ebony against reds and creams, as he laid on his side, running jittering downy trails in maps around her chest and down her ribs. Goosebumps began to raise along her drying dirty skin while her breathing returned to normal, looking at the thatched roof above with her darkened mocha orbs._

"I have missed you terribly. I am glad to have you by my side again." She began dreamily, smile lazily spread across her delicate features. "I helped to care for the babes in your absence, and each day I would ponder our future children. If we would wed, or born any." Her smile faltered momentarily. "If I would see you again."

"You did not wet nurse while I was away, did you?" Head falling to the side, she looked at him incredulously as he merely quirked a brow, smirking. "I am but a simple jealous man!"

While trying to hold a serious glare, his beloved looked at her small bossom returning to his silver orbs with her wide chocolate eyes before snickering at the absurd sentiment.

"I may be lacking!" A pursed grin stole at her face as she gazed at him with loving intent. "Surely you would not deny your own son?" Thinking of beginning a family with the woman lying at his side tendered his countenence.

"I would not dare deny my offspring of nourishment from such a lovely mother." Drawing his knuckles down the bridge of her nose, she scowled at him goodnaturedly.

"What have you been doing all this time that you have not been in the furs with me?" Meant more as a breathy remark than a question, she was expecting a general answer.

"You know of my journey." He replied curtly, confusing her with his harsh tone. "Saigo Kyuuketsuki is no longer of this realm, though that is not all that I must accomplish." A small sigh passed his lips as he shut his eyes against her imploring mahogany crystals. "Something...Something went wrong. I can no longer endure light stronger that a simple flame. A sacrificial bloodletting and reanimation must be prepared. The girls of the clan are being thinned for selection as we speak." Cracking his lids to her grimace, he continued in gravelled hush. "There is a chance that it will not be successful, for either."  
__

"Use me." Deathly serious, her tone was low and sharp. "Use me and leave any one else far from this."

The young leader stared at his beloved with a confused air. How she could possibly give up all they had, what they would build in life together, just for the life of a girl product of over-breeding? It had his mind reeling.

"Why?"

"The affections of those you are to war are placed on me, along with your own. I am at the center of this. The very reason you journeyed to acquire such power. If you are to use anyone, it should be me." Her words were flat but knowing they were full of fact kept her steam intact.

He smiled at her in a short burst, pulling her body to mold against him, he had lain with her until she slept. Slipping out of their stacks, he knelt at her side placing his hands on her head and her pulse, calling upon the words to keep her there. Asleep, unharmed.

She dreamt in that magicked sleep, seeing through her beloved's eyes as the bony female bled for young head of clan, as he bled and continued the failing ritual, burning the girl to ashes with the power within him and as he returned to their shelter to slip into fitful slumber. As she watched, she knew it did not feel right from the beginning. She would have done anything for her beloved shaman; would have bled and would have died. His lips and love were hers and hers alone, it should have been her that he kissed back to life, not that poor girl that he failed.

Though, in bearing witness to the death of that girl her disappointment had only carried over into the speech to the other clans. Her words lacked her heart, as it was hurting for a mother that had lost a daughter to the very man in which she was speaking, and the clans declared falsity. She had failed her young shaman and the clan, delivering them into harsh and sickening fates. Praying to the gods, she hoped that her love's journey was not all for naught and that the result of her failure could be brought to an end.

Passing in her sleep far too soon, her vow to remedy her failure rang through into the afterlife.

~O~O~

A barking echo resonated along the outer-passages like booms, jolting azure orbs open. Beneath his arms, the brunette stirred, propping herself up with a hand to the cushions and palm to his chest. The cloak fabric slid from her form, brushing along her bare skin as her warm, heavy lidded chocolate eyes set upon him framed in a sleepy smile and mussed hair. Umehito leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her scrunching nose.

'_Ahem!_' An amused inflect ruined the growled word. '_I don't mean to interrupt such a touching moment, Umehito, really. But, given the circumstances, I must ask that you two at least give me the courtesy to turn me to the wall next time._' The felted feline's forced air of annoyance broke in wheezy snickers. '_Although, I must say that this was educational._'

Frozen in mortification, Haruhi could only find it in her to gape at the general location of the puppet and back to the wide, blinking, horrified orbs of the blonde beneath her. She had no regrets for what they had shared, and in some way she was more connected to and cognizant of her lover, almost as if she could hear his thoughts like words whispered past still lips, and felt empowered instead of weakened; things she felt buzzing in her blood like electricity, currently fighting the cold currents of icy humiliation the cat-like cloth had dumped on them. A drawling purr mixed with laughter resounded through both of the teens' minds with a heart-stopping message that made cheeks glow and encouraged Haruhi to burrow herself between Nekozawa's chest and the downy raven cloth with a squeal.

'_Might I also add that there was a visitor? Because, there was! One of those charming fools that call themselves the Host Club._' The message was clear, even having broken off with airy sibilation. Bereznoff was ticking so intensely upon it's altar stand he toppled over flat on the desk, barely missing the dying embers of incense and tiny licking flames of puddled candles.

"Enough! Either you keep quiet or I pull your fibers out one by one, foul rag!" Behind clenched teeth, the Black Magic Club president snapped, leering over his shoulder as he worked to sit up, pulling the shaking girl into his lap. His hands worked calming circles across the tense muscles as she pressed her face against his collarbone. Hot breath fanned at his skin rapidly with every small jolt of her frame causing his gut to clench painfully, this was a horrible time to be crying. _Gah! Please don't cry... Is everything just now hitting her? Damned puppet! Damned me! Oh gods, I took advantage of her. She's going to hate me... She's going to-_

His pain and panic thought process was interrupted with a small giggle, blooming into a full guffaw. In that moment, his body stiffened, hands falling to pause.

"Ahhh.. ha.. ha.. Calm down! I'm fine, Umehito." Pulling back to look at the shocked teen, she gasped in air as the mirthful sputtering died down. "It's just... Between that thing," flippantly she pointed a finger towards the desk where Bereznoff lay, then motioned her thumb at the room's entry, "and the hosts, there will always be eyes. So awkward!"

Shaking out her brown tresses and running her fingers through the short length, she thought further on the subject, her lips pursed while she tried to contain the chuckle.

"Then again, I don't expect anything less than that any more..." Haruhi's face pinched softly, deeper in contemplation as she murmured more to herself than him. "I wonder who the visitor was?"

She didn't get very far in her ponderings when Nekozawa's phone rang. He had been so engrossed and awestruck at her carefree reaction that he jerked with the shrill ring and powerful vibration at his thigh. She scuttled out of his lap with a smile for the boy, shuffling her feet as she maneuvered almost blindly across the room, picking up articles of clothing, finding her handkerchief, cleaning herself off and dressing along the way.

"Nekozawa Umehito." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it was still thick and rumbled from lack of use. It was only slight, but Haruhi noticed his straightened back and the sharp inhale as the teen listened to his caller.

Pulling on her shoes and rubbing the wrinkles from her uniform, she walked through the dimness, sitting on the arm of the couch gripping a robed shoulder and kneading it with her fingertips subconsciously, in an effort to ease him.

"Alright, I'll be there within the hour." Grimacing, Nekozawa's stomach clenched and his mind was racing. He hadn't put much thought into the impending conversation since that horrible day, and now that the time was approaching the feelings he had locked away in favor of the tempting venomous numb had assaulted him all at once with the sound of his grandfather's voice. His hands were trembling lightly as he ended the call.

The comforting hand had snaked across his chest and her other arm joined it, her warmth passed through him in an instant, his resolve stronger as the reasons for his actions spoke against his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Tilting his head a bit, he leaned into her enjoying her proximity. This was his reason. Alive, breathing and so close to him that he could feel her inner light chasing away the shadows that had threatened to overtake him since that day, living his life and going through the motions without her.

"I will be fine." Turning to her, he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Would you allow me to take you home?" Grinning from his sweetness, she gave him a squeeze before letting go. Not wanting to pry into his personal affairs, Haruhi could only agree, give him her presence and the opportunity to open up to her along the way. She would give anything for him not to look like that again.

"I'd really like that. I've got to get my bag first, though." Standing, she watched Nekozawa glide gracefully to his desk, collecting his affects and a seemingly napping Bereznoff. Sliding from the humped side of the sofa, Haruhi started for the door once he got close. With a hand pressed lovingly against her lower back, they left the main room, through the walkways and traversed the school to retrieve her things, both in good company. A happy calm before whatever storm that was waiting in the wings for the arcane teen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 9:

The mass text had arrived and was thought to have been read by all. Hikaru and Kaoru had given up the search of their elusive host king when just that moment his high pitch, albeit hoarse cry came thundering through the high-ceilinged corridor. With a glance to eachother and an exaggerated eyeroll, they prepared their arms for the capture of a zooming blonde, feet set in a power stance upon the marmoreal surface.

"HARUHI! DA-...I AM HERE! I'M SORRY! COME OUT, I PROMISE THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU MY BEAUTIFUL DAU-...PRINCESS!" Legs speeding along, one furious foot in front of the other, Tamak zipped through the large space, scanning every white corner and pillar nook in his wake. The tall blonde hadn't noticed his phone at all, and wasn't paying mind to the mirrored bodies in front of him among the bright crystal fixtures blurring art, decorative molding and rich colors with his haste. Neither was short, brunette, nor Haruhi; therefore, they were of no consequence.

"_CLOTHESLINED!_" Simultaneously the auburn-headed twins chorused as the flustered Frenchman rushed forth. An instant took him from his valiant quest, momentum was a weapon and he was left on the floor, the oxygen stolen from his lungs, looking up to identical smirking faces and two outstretched arms, fisted at the ends and connected at the knuckles.

"OOH! Ah!" Hikaru exclaimed mid-barking bellows. "That was better than I thought it was going to be!" Doubling over, he clutched at his sides as Kaoru steadied with a hand at Hikaru's back amidst his own outburst.

"HA! It was fantastic! We just laid him out!" The younger twin slapped at his knee while trying to catch a breath. "Did you see how quick he went down?!"

Finally able to breathe, Tamaki jumped to a stand, livid that the little devils would keep him from consoling his tear-wracked, dirty, rocking, shadow-dwelling little girl.

"_I've always wanted to do that!_" Laughter had quelled into snickers and they turned their amused salted faces to the animated club president, wiping their cheeks on the backs of their hands.

"Have you dastardly look-alike abominations no chivalry?!" Lilac orbs darted from older to younger twin as he pointed to each in turn, long elegant finger shaking with rage at thier nonchalance as, he was sure, their secret princess writhed in sorrowful despair somewhere within the fortress of a school. "I've got to find Haruhi!" Before he could push past and make his first step, two hands held him in place.

"Hani-senpai said that she's fine and with Nekozawa..." Hikaru didn't like the thought, and it sobered them all quickly. But, the fact that she was doing okay was the only thing of importance. If she was with him, they begrudgingly knew she would be safe; something they had all come to terms with.

"_She's okay, boss._" Two sets of golden amber fell to observe the floor as the price type sagged, nodding absently at the news. Being in the care of the becloaked teen was probably the best place for her, even though he no longer knew where he stood with her, or any of them, for that matter. Only time would tell and he wasn't willing to forcefully place himself as a hinderance in her life any longer, but he would check up on her.

"Give me back Haruhi's number." Hikaru and Kaoru glanced up confused and watched as he dug clumsily in his pant pockets, pulling his phone from it's roost. "Oh, I got a text message! No matter!" The brothers unhanded the blonde to cradle their foreheads with their palms until Tamaki thrust the device forward expectantly.

"You can't bother her like you do us,... deal?" Kaoru spoke slowly, assessing the princely-type with a scrutinizing eye. "I don't want you to make things worse for any of us. We don't know how she's going to react, so don't be an idiot."

Directed at Tamaki, he also let his sight wander to his brother, hoping that the message would sink in for both. This time, he wouldn't allow for anyone to screw up his relationship, be it just friendship or one day something more. She deserved better than jealous rampages and bullshit possessive scenes. Haruhi was not an object, she was her own person; a special person that warranted respect and contentment. The ball was in her court, but no matter what her decision, Kaoru was determined that she would receive those things, whether he was recognized for it or not.

A small smile and softened eyes had signified understanding of deeper meaning behind his declaration, surprisingly from both boys. He nodded shortly, taking the phone from Tamaki and began inputting the digits.

"Right. Here."

"So... she's probably still here, right? Maybe I'll just check on her real quick..."

~O~O~

Slipping his glasses off, Kyoya rubbed at his eyes with his forefinger and thumb as he leaned against the stair wall at the front entrance of the school. _So, it's done. She saw Nekozawa-senpai and she's okay. _He thought to himself as he replaced the frames to their perch on bridge of his nose, sighing. _If she's alright, it could either mean that he refused to restore her memories, or that she knows everything. That look that she had before club, both fear and then serenity. I don't quite understand, but I hope that she can and has been able to find peace._

Crossing his arms over his chest, he let his back run paralell to the roughly rigid wall. His legs had begun to feel weakened since reading Hani and Mori's dicovery, yet he wasn't ready yet to leave. He had been trudging delicately through the soft grass near the secondary garden benches, when his phone vibrated against his chest, and by the time he finished reading, he had found himself at the main entry with no recollection of having moved.

The school day ended and club hours had run over without a single customer, he had work to complete at home, and yet, he couldn't be bothered with irritation. Kyoya could still feel her small form wrapped in his embrace and he could still see the smile she gave, one that made his pulse quicken and filled his core with furred warmth, while he stood waiting for someone else to leave. He was unwilling to leave the school, not wanting to give up the day that he'd allowed himself to come close to Haruhi without an act involved; to leave now would mean that tomorrow would dawn and reality would set in. Hesitant he was to possibly have to admit that he let her go back to the prince of darkness, but for her, he'd give up everything.

A whooshing and a click snapped Kyoya from his ponderings, the thudding of footsteps drawing near caught his attention and he stood silent, staring out toward the golden crimson horizon, the sky was flecked with thin clouds, elongated cotton reflecting glowing rays and casting faint shadows against themselves. _Darkness to every light._ He mused, tapping the crook of his elbow with his index finger, wearing a tight smirk he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the uncomfortable surface.

With the clacking of shoes came her voice, pleasant and inquisitive, speaking to her companion about something that she didn't quite understand.

"I know it sounds strange, but it wasn't like the other dreams. It wasn't you and me, it was other people... Though, it was in an old setting." Reaching the bottom stair, the pair stopped as the petite brunette looked up at Nekozawa. Kyoya opened his eyes and lowered his face, only able to make out the top of a blonde head. "But I remember knowing it had something to do with a 'Nekozawa Clan.' Weird, right?" She chuckled at her own rambling, brushing it off as nonsense.

"Actually, Haruhi," Nekozawa paused, taking a moment to gaze deeply into her large mocha pools as they whirled at the pupils with a sort of fascination, the same look he was sure he held as well. Being back in her life had been a dream come true, quite literally. "I don't find it strange at all..."

Recanting his own tale of Clan Nekozawa, she slowly gaped. Throwing in bits of her own unconscious experience as it fell in place with his own, the air grew oddly electric, enthralling and almost excitable while a tingling heat spread through their bodies. Conversing about their visions, they glowed. Both feeling even more complete as the topic rode on, closer, more intimate. Her gape was erased by a beaming smile, his eyes narrowed fondly upon her and Bereznoff jeered with a little bit of gagging sound effects.

Kyoya could not help but listen on in absorbed interest, noting how in sync the two seemed to be; each giving, each recieving, and each respected. They laughed easily together, which was both beautiful and chafing; It was something that seemed to come naturally to the two, hidden on the other side of the barrier, a type of affluence that each host had only just reached, if even at all. Unforced, their presence seemed to weave together fluidly.

As they stepped into the waiting car, Kyoya let his face fall, eyes close and a deep breath fill his lungs, expelling it gradually as the vehicle rounded the drive and exited the grounds. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was plain to see that they appeared to be made for each other. _I can't say that I believe in something so trivial, but in regards to the things that I have already witnessed... It's not completely unlikely. Most importantly... She's found peace. _Sliding his lenses upwards, he sighed, pulling his phone back out from his blazer pocket and calling for his car, his departure now an amenable coup.

~O~O~

"Do you," the elfin blonde bit his lips to compose himself, squeezing his plush tight against his chin, "want to talk about it, Takashi?"

"No." It was more of a raspy plea. Mori's face had lightened, but still held a rosy tint and his eyes were still broad with an eerie sheen. Hani couldn't help it, it was such an odd sight that it was hilarious to him. At this point, the curiosity was starting to naggle at his brain.

"Come on! What'd you see?" Bouncing along the runner carpeting, he stopped a few paces ahead of the sauntering stoic listing possibilities with a finger to his lips and pink bunny at his neck. "It couldn't have been that bad! Was he teaching Haru-chan a spooky spell? Maybe he was smashing cake! No... Neko-chan doesn't strike me as someone to defile the sanctity of delicious baked goods... Ooh! Was he playing with candles? I know he likes candles. I like candles too. The wax is fun to peel off my fingertips when I dip it in the little puddle. Was he showing Haru-chan how to play with candles?" He tilted his child-like face and lifed a golden brow before he spun and skipped on through the grandiose main entry foyer. It didn't hurt that his cousin was adorable when he was embarrassed, and everyone knew that he had a fondness for cute things.

If it was even possible, the wild-type's stare became even more haunted as dishonorable thoughts played striptease through his synapses, and his skin felt as if it would melt from his face with the flaming heat that spread. Onyx orbs bore into the petite senior, a twitch like a pulse beneath the socket was a sure beacon to his immense discomfort.

"..." Mori had given up on talking, and for some reason his nose felt warm and runny. Hani giggled on joyously as they exited the building, clinging to that bubbly feeling as he hoped that tomorrow they would still have an amiable Haruhi.

~O~O~

"UNHAND ME YOU TWOFOLD WICKED ARCHFIENDS!" With an arm trapped in each twins grasp, Tamaki wriggled and kicked, squawking with each prancing bounce.

"_Not listening~!_" The voices sang, acoustics from the walls and ceiling complimenting the harmonious voices as the prince-type pouted in jostled defeat. Well, at least he had his phone safely tucked into his pocket and access to Haruhi. It was a positive, and he would gladly take it.

"Calm down, Tono. We want to go home." With a jibing faux-whine, the eldest twin explained.

"THEN WHY MANHANDLE ME? I'M ON A-" A free hand from each flanking male barricaded any more words from the flustered blonde, as they chuckled and cautiously descended the stairs.

"Besides, if we left you here, you'd stay searching for Haruhi. You probably wouldn't go home, and then we'd have to deal with your stench and sleep deprived delusions tomorrow. I'm not okay with that. Are you, Hika?" With a turn of the head, Kaoru caught his brother's glinting gaze and both let their mouth-guarding hands fall. Bouncing steps had steadied into measured strides and with unnecessary flourish, the main doors were swung open, inviting the trio to the darkly glowing tangerine sky and breezy atmosphere of the outside world.

"No way in hell." Their grips loosened as they stepped back a bit to kick the confused Frenchman in the posterior, finally releasing him as he yelped on contact. "You at least need to bathe, the delusions are tolerable, though."

With that, they passed him linking arms over shoulders as they threw a hand up in farewell, taking the steps in perfect synchronization toward their waiting vehicle. Tamaki narrowed his eyes on their retreating backs, blew out a sigh and a feathery chuckle while he shook his head. _They're probably right, I should go home. I've got her number again anyhow..._

~O~O~

"My grandfather wants to discuss with me the return of my aunt and uncle." He supplied as he noticed her increasing nervous ticks, even when conversation had been unyeilding and entertaining. His oceanic gaze settled upon her face, noting the subtle way her muscles relaxed into a soft expression and her pink lips flicker into a small frown.

"If you want, I could be there with you to offer support?" Her head tiled to the side as she waited for his answer, buildings and streets passed by in a haze, smudges against the tinted glass. Nekozawa's throat felt as if it were closing. How could he ask her to come to that place? He himself could barely handle remembering her last visit. With a short cough to clear the lump, his hand raised to lift her chin as his lips pressed a chaste caress to her own.

"I couldn't ask that of you." Both hands stroked along her jawline, cupping her cheeks with the resonating warmth of his palms. "But, I would love it if I were able to stop by after my meeting. Would that be alright?"

She nodded, closing her eyes as his head leaned against hers. The car pulled to a stop at the alley leading to her building. Nekozawa stayed there for a moment, enjoying the calming aura that she possessed, enveloping him in its welcoming radiance and caressing him with her essence.

A lazy exhale escaped as he pulled from the contact to exit the door. Bending, he offered a hand to help Haruhi from the vehicle. An old-fashioned charm that seemed to fit him well enough not emit an eye-roll. Unlike the others, his was not a forced appearance. His charisma and etiquitte as a natural part of him. It was endearing, and even with her hand in his and his guiding palm draped across the small of her back ushering them both across the lawn, she didn't feel embarrassed like she would have if one of the hosts had done so. Rather, she felt refreshingly feminine, even with all the comfort men's clothes had provided.

They neared the narrow metal staircase and he drew closer to her body, a beam of solid support as her feet seemingly glided along the incline weightlessly. Every nerve prickled and danced, both cooling her skin and heating her from within, his company was exhilarating, spirituous and potent and as they inched closer to her door, she wished with every cell in her being that she could slow time. His company was something akin to pleasant enslavement, the fluttering of her stomach, kindling of her flesh, the heaviness of her lungs and the fleet in her chest; she was sure that their parting would only increase it. Breathing in deeply, she gripped at his hand and twirled to face Nekozawa, placing the palm to her waist and running her own through his exposed flaxen locks, she admired the smooth and cool feel as her fingers slid among the silken locks before she pulled him down to her level, gently claiming his lips with hers in a dazed whirl of breath-stealing conveyance. Parting she spoke almost without sound against his chest.

"Come back soon." Haruhi took a deep breath and let her hands fall to his shoulders as she pushed back to give him a dreamlike grin. "I'll see you later."

His fingertips trailed her side, along her arm, plucking her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"And I'll try not to keep you waiting too long."

~O~O~

His vision was nothing less than a dizzying blur, sounds were muffled and his heart had just about all it could take for the day. Unlike what most would believe, he did not particularly like to stare at his computer screen and compose figures, memorandums and sort files; it was more of a requisite to success. A goal and way of life that he had always known, and right now his head was filled of wounded emotions being tethered with closure. He needed those numbers, to control the intake and outgoing, to have a unwavering handle on something instead of focusing on his male ego being inadvertently cut down for someone else.

Before he had the time to process that he had made it to his personal quarters, he was already striding through the door and up his clean-lined stairs to retreat into his sectioned office.

With a click of the mouse, the monitor brightened and the fans whirred, roaring to life. Kyoya eagerly pulled the leather chair from under the desk and eased himself into the cushion, leaning his head against its rest as his back and body absorbed the coolness emanating from the soft chamois.

Blowing out the air from his lungs slowly, he imagined behind closed lids that he was releasing his sentient holds on the intelligent and beguiling brunette. That his outstreched hands opened from fist to palm and she was falling into white mist with a smile. Black fabric and blue eyes awaited at the bottom of the unseen cliff to catch her with open arms, to wrap her in a love that was meant only for her. Surrounding her in a sheild, an areal of safety as she joined this man as a whole at the bottom and all he could do was sit above, looking down at the two. In awe and forged happiness, with only hopes to one day find a connection to someone like that. To find his own completion, his own happily ever after.

Scoffing slightly, he opened his eyes and scooted to the keyboard and mouse, opening his documents and pecking furiously, losing himself in his work and vowing not to brood. He didn't want to become like Tamaki and Hikaru, even if he didn't like to concede. Haruhi was worth more to him than his own feelings. That was her merit, and he'd allow her all the happiness life would afford to her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 10:

"Umehito," Shinsetsuna stood from his seat behind the stormy stone-topped burnished desk, sweeping a pale wrinkled hand to point to the chair at the front of his mahogany workspace. The soft light had done nothing to make his skin look warmer and his lack of sleep mixed with stress was blaringly obvious. Standing looked as if took a great effort as he swayed, arm shaking in its placement. "Come, sit down."

Upon a glance at his face, Umehito had been shocked at the dark bruises beneath the dull granite eyes of his grandfather. Strong and fervently respected, this man stood before him broken. A mere shadow of the reckoning force that he once was. Bowing, the blonde paid his respects, ambling across the floorboards he took his seat, sitting with his head held higher than it had been even before the last he had been there. But seeing the man he'd always looked up to like this, he felt a pang in his heart and a wave of nausea pit itself in his stomach.

"Grandfather, are you feeling alright? You aren't looking so well." Laced with concern, his voice came out almost an accusatory rumble. He hadn't meant for the way it sounded to be so rough, though underlying feelings had spurred him to be a little irked that the man obviously hadn't been taking care of himself. The elder man braced to sit, lowering himself with care as he batted of the question with a raised palm.

"Don't worry yourself over me, dear boy. I'm just getting old is all." Forcing a raspy chuckle, he turned to straighten his seat, facing his aristocratic grandson, bathed in ebony cloth and striking with his intense oceanic gaze framed with golden locks, looking every bit the confident future high priest of Coven Nekozawa. Wrinkled and chapped, his thin lips spread into the first real smile he'd given in weeks and he let out a small sigh of satisfaction. "But you! How are you, Umehito? You are looking pretty thin, but good! Has something happened?"

Bereznoff was trembling in his pocket and Umehito could hear snickers filtering through his mind as a small flood of heat rose from the nape of his neck and into his cheeks. He raised an hand to scratch at the back of his head as a nervous chuckle escaped his face wide unintentional grin.

"You could say that..." He commented airily, noticing the small spark of life chasing the dullness from his grandfather's eyes, he gave a vague elaboration, ignoring the way his heart swelled warmly with even the tiniest mention of Haruhi. "Fujioka-san has chosen to reclaim her memories. Oddly enough, I hadn't even provoked it... She," His smile fell a little as if something had just dawned on him, "She reinstated her memories herself... does that mean..." His mumured words were seemingly only for himself, trailing into nothing as he set it aside to ponder at a later time. "Anyway, long story short, she has established her desire for me to stay in her life." He was smiling again and not the only one.

Exultant and immersed, the lovesick goofy simper that had pleasantly plagued the future successor was infectious. Shinsetsuna felt a heat surge his brittle bones and a tickle in his chest, pulling at his lips in a jubilant curl. These kids had been through so much and they deserved to find a sense of prosperity, especially together. But something else had intrigued him, something that could prove to be far larger than just he and her. _So, she was able to break the spell herself, you say? _The elder high priest cleared his throat, steepling his fingers at his chin as he looked on.

"There were no issues with her recollection then? How did the young lady take the rush of news?" He was genuinely curious, though he didn't fault either for his grandson's joyous behavior, it was actually quite a welcome turn, Shinsetsuna could not quite piece the horrors and happiness together. It seemed odd, unless there was something deeper behind it all. _Could they be...?_ A rosy tint creeped across the face of the boy and he diverted his eyes while trying to in vain to fend off the smile, coughing dryly into the crook of his elbow. The elderly patriach gave a wheezy chuckle. _I suppose the possibility is high, then._

"She's showing no sign of trauma, from what I've seen." Umehito uttered meekly, still looking at the polished shine of the floorboards, ignoring the violent jolting in his pocket, jibes at his masculinity and cackles filling his mentality.

"Very good." Dropping his wrinkled hands to lay flat against the cool, smooth granite surface, Shinsetsuna took on an heavy air with a deep sigh and knitted brows. "As you know, your aunt and uncle are said to be arriving within the month." Azure once again caught his steely gaze, filled with a grim understanding offering a short nod. "They are said to be arriving this week."

"Then, I shall ready my condolences and reasonings." Umehito stated, trying not to let his content for the dead man overtake his reply, moreso not to lay blame on his living, grieving family. "As should be expected of me, I will take full responsibility, Grandfather."

"You will do no such thing." Shaking his silver streaked head, Shinsetsuna declared with a drawling bite. "The entirety will not be placed soley onto your shoulders, son." Letting his vision drop, he stared wistfully at the collection of framed memories, speaking in a strained whisper. "Isourou has been one of my charges since the day of his birth. It is with my carelessness that his actions and mindset escalated to such a point."

~O~O~

Managing to complete her housework and charge ahead with future class assignments, she had been less annoyed with the barrage of tones and insolent buzzing that came from her phone than usual.

'R U OK?!' Haruhi groaned at the eighth duplicated message within the minute, surpressing a disbelieving giggle with a grunt. The guy was a dramatic idiot, but he was quite the caring imbecile. Sighing, she resolved that typing a message would be impossible with the amount of interruption that had been exhibited as she laid on her bedding, pressing the 'call' button and pressing the phone to her ear.

"HARUHI! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU CALLED ME, PRINCESS! I WAS SO AFRAID THAT YOU WERE HURT AND ALONE! DO YOU NEED ME? I CAN BE OVER IN FIVE MINUTES!" With the first word, the girl pulled the phone a foot away from her head, a precaution against injury to her poor eardrum.

"Tamaki-senpai."

"DID YOU NEED ME TO BRING YOU FOOD? CLOTHES?"

_Uh, and how did I lose my wardrobe in the duration of the school day?_ "Senpai, seriously..."

"I CAN GET YOU A PUPPY TO WARD OFF DEPRESSION AND LONELINESS! IT WILL GROW TO BECOME A LOYAL PROTECTOR!"

"SENPAI!" Her snap had seemingly caught his attention, and she couldn't help but let out a relieved puff as she brought the device back to her ear. "I'm fine," she chuckled lightly. "Really."

"So," taking on a tender tone, he spoke. "Do you, uh... Remember anything, Haruhi?" In truth, he was afraid of her answer. But, now that he knew that she was okay and didn't seem to be in hysterics, it was a question that needed an answer.

"I do." Short and bluntly, Haruhi didn't feel she needed to say much more, but the dejected sigh on the line raised her awareness as she recalled that they hadn't been on such pleasant terms before... the incident. "Senpai... I never got the chance to say it before, because no one was at the music room that day, but I forgive you. All of you have your reasons for the way you acted, and in some cases I can't really blame you."

"I'm so glad! Then I will be over-" The host king was cut off before he could make any plans for the girl and himself as Haruhi continued on.

"Actually, since that day, I have really enjoyed the company but it's getting to be a bit much. I'm a big girl, Tamaki-senpai, and my own person. I am capable of my own decisions, and I'm telling you right now, Umehito is one of them. Please, respect me enough not to interfere with my relationships and to at least call before you decide to visit. As for tonight, I am going to be enjoying some time with Umehito. But could you do me a favor?" Haruhi gripped the white cotton of her pillowcase, pulling the fluffy pad into her lap as she ran her fingertips along the seams.

Tamaki absently stroked the soft fur of a sleeping Antionette, the tail of the large pup patting at the comforter in muffled thumps as the princely-type stared out at the far window with the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. A fluttering warmth filled his chest and calm tranquility relaxed his tense body, even if he had to accept that he was not the one she had chosen, he was happy that she picked someone who felt strongly enough to let her go so freely when her well-being had been threatened. An admirable quality, selfless and thoughtful, truly loving.

"Anything, my darling enchantress. I shall grant you what ever you desire." It was true, even as just a friend, he was determined to scour the ends of the Earth to bring her wishes into being. If anything, as an everlong apology that he felt she deserved from not only him, but all the hosts.

Haruhi rolled her eyes with a grin firmly in place at his flowery petname. At least he had the decency to stop with the 'daddy' act upon the loss of her real father. A twinge in her chest made her simper falter slightly.

"Could you let everyone else know that we're all okay?"

"But of course."

"Thanks, Senpai."

~O~O~

"Did you get everything I requested, Kadomatsu?" Nekozawa questioned as he tucked the inky material beneath him, sliding into the cool seat and shooting the bald man a look of boyish hope. From the top of his towering form, he tipped his head in affirmation.

"Everything is to your specifications, young master." Offering a smile to the interior of the car at the shadow-ensconced teen, he closed the door following a nod from Umehito.

As the vehicle set to motion, he let his eyes wander the darkness streaked with the faint blur of passing streetlights, azure crystal looking past the gloomy shade surrounding him at every side, focusing solely at the luminosity cutting through the night as they sped through the bustling roads. His lips curled into a reflective grin, knowing that the many trials and tribulations he were to face, he, much like the darkened sidestreets had a shining beacon to chase away the enormity of calignostic abyss. No longer left to wander alone.

"Please, visit the park near our destination first. I would like to prepare everything beforehand."

"Yes, Nekozawa-sama."

~O~O~

"Tamaki," Pushing his glasses up the slipped length of his nose, Kyoya growled into the phone, turning his chair from the bright monitor to cradle an arm against his chest and fold a leg over the other as he sunk into the leather cushion gripping the device harshly as it sat at his ear. "I hardly believe that was an invitation to intrude."

"Yeah, milord" Hikaru chimed in from his perch in Kaoru's lap, speakerphone enabled as the cell sat nestled in the crumpled powder blue sheets. The younger twin sat, leaning against the wall trying to wake enough to contribute.

"Not to mention that we were sleeping, Tono." He managed to croak in a whining timbre as he rubbed at his drooping face, shutting out the pale moonlight filtering through their bedroom window.

"I don't think Haru-chan will appreciate this, even if she's not mad at us Tama-chan." Hani sat at his diningroom table behind a generous helping of German chocolate cake, Usa-chan was tucked under his arm and his finger tapping the side of his mobile. Small backlights brought a glow to his polished table, shining against the gold-rimmed china and silver utensils. He let out a small sigh, inaudible to his conference call comrades, as he leaned his head back, glaring blindly at the ceiling.

"They're right." A velvet rumble cut through the multiple devices as Mori spoke into his. Holding the phone delicately, tiny in his large hand, he sat with legs crossed beneath him among the sweet fragrant flora wafting about his senses, cool grass tickling at his bare feet and lunar brilliance burnishing the land, bathing his tawny skin with a faint silvery luster. With his eye closed, he attempted to gain his clear mind, yet still listen in to the conversation in order to give what was needed of him.

"I'm disappointed in you, men!" Ashen browns knit in a determined line, he jumped from his mattress in an instant, waking a very groggy golden lab long enough to earn a whine and a short beady stare, as he pointed toward an empty wall. Each member held a specific place in stance within his mind and he used that to charge forth with his steamrolling declaration. "Fine! If you all will not assist me in bringing cheer to Haruhi's impending dreary evening, then I will be forced to be the sole purpose of her doting entertainment!"

Groans of every magnitude clamored through every involved callee resulting in a static hiss. Every face, with exception to the beaming resolute Frenchman, was cradled within a palm silently knowing that it was either damage control or wrecked relations. None would get a good night's sleep this night.

Muting his device, the shadow king let a smirk slant his mouth and a snicker escape his throat. _Looks like the baka forgot one very important detail... This could prove to be... interesting. _Sobering from his thoughts, he pressed the button that allowed him to be heard, a very serious question tumbling past near-sneering lips.

"Leather pants will not be involved on this excursion,... correct?"

"MEN! TO YOUR CARS!" Tamaki exclaimed with triumphant gusto before leaving dead air and disconnection beeps in his wake.

~O~O~

Stepping out of the bathroom had been a cool shock to her heated skin, steam rolled from the exposed patches of flesh as she vigorously rubbed at damp chestnut locks with a thick grey towel. Taking in a refreshing deep breath, stifling hot had been replaced with crisp chill as she let her hands fall from the soft folds at her head, rolling her shoulders as she sauntered through the darkened hall to her room in order to finish dressing. There was no way she was going anywhere or doing anything in just a tank and boyshorts, no matter who her company was.

Digging through her closet proved to be a bit of a pain, shuffling through hangers of rejected floofy ensembles among clinks and growls, she settled with a simple green pullover dress and stretchy black crop pants while shaking the fluffy absorbent cloth from her person. _Ah, this should do._ Simple, acceptable, but most importantly it was comfortable. Nodding at herself with a self-satisfied smirk, she ran delicate fingers through her tangles, smoothing it down with her palms and walking to the kitchen to finish her tea, determined not to look at the clock, not to stare at her phone or glare at the door.

Haruhi couldn't help the giddy nerves that took over her stomach, flipping it in ticklish knots or the jitters that shook her fingers and caused her pulse to race. She had been spending every night dreaming of a man that she couldn't remember, pushed away then reunited. It was a need to have him back in her life, drawn to him like rain to the Earth, pulled with such force, continuously coming back. At this point, she wanted to make sure it was real, that he had truly returned and that it just wasn;t some cruel trick of the brain.

Her shower had been a cleansing contemplation; reliving the angry wounds, terror, humiliation though none of it had taken on a deeper level of trauma. She knew it happened, every single detail with such vivid clarity it had made her nauseous. But that was it. Alive and unscathed as she was, it almost seemed that her subconscious would not allow her to dwell on a past that had died with her, reborn to rise above the pain like a phoenix from it's ashes. Sipping on her cool tea, her nails tapped an off-beat as she gazed at the varnish stroked along the grain of the small table, polished to perfection.

Sweet sakura and the calming musk of sandalwood drifted through the open door into the modest dining area, slowly filtering through the house and she closed her eyes alowing her mind to wander. _What would mom and dad think of Umehito?_ A curt snicker escaped her. _Well, mom would probably like him. Dad on the other hand... He might have hid in his room or hung crucifixes and garlic around the place stuffing me away to safety in the storage room._

A faint rapping at the door shook her from her thoughts and she scrambled to get up, trying to slow her frantic movements. Haruhi attempted to walk in measured steps across the prickling matted floor, in vain. As soon as she opened the door her face creeped to the crack, smiling largely as he came into view.

He had to stifle a gasp and chuckle at the sight before him. Umehito never once, outside of his own sister, had someone so eager to see him. The flush staining her rounded cheeks only enhanced the beauty of her captivating smile and kind eyes; it both stunned and amused him.

"Good evening, Haruhi." He greeted in a honeyed drawl as she further opened the door. Lifting a warm palm to her jaw, he pressed downy kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger as she pressed into his body, wrapping her arms securely around his waist, letting the flowing ebony material engulf her. "I hope I haven't kept you too long."

"Hi." Haruhi sighed, the heat of her words caressing his neckline, sending pleasant tremors to dance along the length of his spine. She stepped back, letting her arms fall, hands and fingers dragging lazily along Nekozawa's belted hips as she backed into the house, molten chocolate eyes locked with cerulean. "Not at all. I just need to get my bag, okay?" She tilted her head before turning to retrieve her purse from the table next to her abandoned porcelain cup.

'_Umehito, you two certainly have this 'relationship' business backwards, don't you think?_' Haughtily through the minds of both, the feline puppet purred as Haruhi approached, shrugging with a quirked brow and a pointed stare at the gesturing creamy felt poking out from the sea of inky black.

"Who's to say it has to go in any specific order?" Without missing a beat, the petite brunette fired off a question of her own, behind an innocent looking smirk. Umehito bit his grinning lip at the comment, feeling the heat crawl up his neck and cheeks at the answered insinuation. "Besides, I'm fairly comfortable with where we are. If things happen, they happen. It's not like we can't make our own decisions, or have to read a manual." The balcony passage had come to an end with her calm tirade, and they began descending the steps, Nekozawa gripping her small hand in his own with supporting guidance.

'_Fair enough. As long as you keep this odd creature,_' a stumpy paw motioned in quick waves toward the cloak-clad teen, '_from skipping and spinning in the nude while I'm trying to enjoy my offerings._' Umehito gave an indignant squeal, a wide-eyed scowl smouldered, burning holes in the back of the puppet as he paused at the foot of the steps.

"I was wearing a towel!" The blonde forcefully whispered before catching the gawking face of the pixie-haired crossdresser. Opening and shutting his mouth a few tries, he finally managed a defeated sentence. "I _was_ wearing a towel."

"Uh... what?" A few moments passed, filled with staring, silence and blinking as she bit at her lips to keep them shut before she was really able to react. Haruhi allowed her lungs the spasms she had been fighting off, giving time for him to elaborate, they shook her tiny frame with violent spilling laughter and cackles, reducing her to a painful doubled-over mass, clutching at her jerking ribs with one hand, the other using his strong hold to keep her standing, noisily gasping for air. "Oh! Oh... please, do explain!"

He shrugged, the glow in his cheeks near blazing, he attempted to hide them with his downed hood, mumbling incoherently as they ambled across the cool grass with light crunches. Pale effulgence of the moon and the warm golden glow of the nearby lampposts cascaded down upon the lawn, fence, street and city backdrop like something straight out of a movie. Though, her set mahogany gaze was not on her surroundings. Rather, reserved for the tall, robed, flaxen-haired aristocrat beside her, flushed with embarrassment and uttering an illegible answer for her under his breath while he aimlessy stroked at her knuckles with his thumb.

'_What was that? I'm not quite sure the lady can hear you~!_' Bereznoff taunted in mirthful songlike mewls, clawless paws rubbing at it's felt ears to exacerbate the matter. Snickering when the couples feet hit the concrete walk and the dark prince not-so-gracefully stumbled over his feet. '_Aww, is the powerful Nekozawa Umehito flustered? That's cute. She's still waiting~!_'

"Gods, silence rag!" He growled in a lighthearted huff, darting his eyes from the posts, trees and down at the sidewalk that lined the street. "It happened when you kissed me the first time... I-It made me happy that you liked me enough to do so." Speaking out to the passing inanimate objects above a whisper, he hadn't noticed her wide smile or the adoration in shining in her crinkled eyes, but the squeeze of his hand assured him and the fondness of her voice chased the awkward hesitationg from his stiffened limbs. "That's all..."

"I'm glad I made you that happy." The sentiment carried on the wind, wrapping around him, filling him with a sense of goofy accomplishment, telling her of his childish antics. They came upon a break in the gated wall splashed in waxy leaves among twisted wire polygons glittering dusky emerald between the blaring bulbs and lunar glow, strolling into the deserted park, past the massive tree arching the entrance elegantly with it's volumous branches through the path in the middle of hefty trunk and chipped sage bench to the open field set with Nekozawa's small furnishings.

Haruhi gasped at the simple beauty pictured before her. A rich crimson blanket covered soft blades of jade, topped with covered glass bowls of fresh fruits in front of what looked to be an antique hand-weaved basket, long necked condesation-frosted bottle of some sort of amber liquid sitting in ice and a silvery bucket with two crystal glasses shining in the forefront. Long white candles were stuck to a stand to one side of the small picnic, unlit within the grass. Basked in the luminousity of the clear night sky, Haruhi's feet followed Umehito to the quaint area, sitting on the luxurious fabric among the foods and wares.

It was something she could fully appreciate; a moonlit rendezvous, intimate and centered around two people that just wanted to spend what time they could with each other. Money had not been flaunted, aside from the cloth they sat upon, and even then, he had not pointed it out. He did not go on about how the silk had been woven by enchanted spiders and set to dye by Indian local Buddhists, or any other far-fetched story one of the hosts may have gone on with. No, here he was, gaze fixed on her own breathless visage, adoring her with tender azure and gentle smile. Her heart swelled and she bit at her lip before she tested her voice.

"This... This is amazing."

~O~O~

"Tama-chan, I don't like this. It's itchy!" Sunshine-cinnamon eyes narrowed with a grimace and pout as the whine rushed past Hani's lips. "Can't I just wear my clothes? They're much cuter and comfy, too!" Tucking his pink bunny under the ebony cashmere folds into the waistband of the lycra tights, he watched the twins exit the vehicle unchanged, and readied to strip.

"Don't you all value uniformity within mission?!" Incredulous and loud, he questioned the group with hard eyes and an accusatory finger.

"This is-" Throwing the articles at the posing host king, Hikaru began in a disgusted sneer.

"-beyond atrocious." Kaoru finished, turning his nose up as the tights draped the tall blonde's head, dangling aside each ear as the 'tunics' hung in folds over Tamaki's outstretched arm.

"_We're not wearing that._"

Kyoya smirked from his poised position against the polished black vehicle, satisfied that he had offered to change last, therefore the 'clothing' had remained in neat folds in his hand as he leaned in casual comfort, grey sleeveless sweater jacket and slacks to remain in place. Mori had been lucky enough not to fit in anything that was brought, so he remained in his own fitted longsleeve and cargo shorts. The twins, having just taken a look and downright refused, stayed in their custom slogan tanks and netted over-the-shoulder shirts wrapped at the hips with multi-patterned scarf belts and couture jeans looking every bit the part of immaculate, daring, modern designers.

Hani had not even been patient enough to wait before he was shirtless with his petite cut muscles being accentuated with the star-dappled night sky. Carefully shoving the pink mass off to his cousin for safe keeping, he stripped from the stretchy leggings down to magenta boxers. Black printed bunnies danced with the swishining of the satiny fabric as he hastily hopped back into his shorts and sandals, throwing his baggy tee over his torso in a whirlwind of hasty movement, discarded piles and astonished owlish onlookers.

"Ah! Much better!" Giving a leisurely stretch and a thumbs up to the stone-faced stoic, he plucked the plush from the wild-type's grasp. "Thanks, Takashi!" A faint smile flickered across Mori's features as he ruffled the golden tresses with his newly-freed hand.

"Ah." Mori regarded the cherubic teen with a fond eye. _You are quite welcome, Mitsukuni._ Hani shook his mane back into place with a bubbling giggle as the rack-for-unwanted-clothes dejected prince-type gripped at his knees, sniveling and flicking loose gravel at the surface of the open side-street, the tiny pebbles stung and he fliched anew with each poorly placed assault.

"It's not fair." Tamaki mumured from behind jutted lips and shadow-casting ashen tresses. "I just wanted to match with my friends. But, they don't like it. They never like my ideas. Now I'm all alone. A castaway, like these fine fabrics that I have brought into being from the very depth of my personal ingenuity." Sniffling, with a shuddering exhale he continued, nasalized and whining. "I didn't even bring a change of clothes. I'm worthless, a joke."

Stalking over to the depressed hunched form matted with murky clumps of rejected material, Kyoya sat his own neatly folded stack to the leveled nape of his French friend, gingerly patting at the center of the lush rectangular cockles.

"It will be alright, Tamaki." The shadow king allowed his voice to drone, his willingness to intterupt Haruhi's night, whatever she may be doing or not, non-existant. Though, as much as he did not want to test her patience, his own was wearing thin and the only way to get this ridiculous charade over and done with was to stroke the boy's fickle ego. "Think of it this way: if you are the only one to wear it, you'll stand out more than any one of _us_." _In that monstrosity, it would be rather difficult to see anything but you, moron._ He pasted on his best host-smile as he waited for the boisterous rebound. _Three... Two... One..._

"You're absolutely right, Kyoya, my friend! With me leading the charge in 'Operation: Haruhi's Most Jubilant Night Ever!', wearing such fabulous garment, our very own secret princess will have no choice but to admire my royal finesse at every fun-filled turn!" Tamaki raised a flat palm to the heavens as the other crossed his puffed torso covering the beating place of his heart, each skyward finger curling in slow succession as if to pull the twinkling specks from the sky to capture them for the very girl in which he spoke, 'clothes' falling to the ground all around his quickly ascended body with a muted plop.

"Takashi?" Without diverting his warm honey orbs, Hani spoke in a hush behind the back of his hand. "Do you think Tama-chan realizes that it's late, and a school night?" A minor shake of the head had not been an encouraging answer and his hand fell limply while the amped up Frenchman rambled on in an oblivious ostentatious demonstration of poses; Ranging from upward fist to wide-armed kneeling, littered with unnecessary pirouettes.

"She will squeal with girlish delight upon entering..." His inflectious declarations continued on as the convened hosts tuned him out, hoping that he would lose steam. Kyoya adjusted his frames, glaring briefly with juggled trajectory. Mori looked on at the flapping blonde with a tick in his brow, Hani yawned, scurrying lazily up to the stoic's broad shoulders and the twins busied themselves with a suspicious game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'

"_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_" Both fists, from elder and younger fire-haired twin showed 'rock', they groaned, resetting the game. Curled fingers beating lightly against cupped palms sounded in faint slaps among the small fleet of vehicles, the gravelly road and the obnoxious ramblings of an overzealous prince-type, seemingly spouting off a verbal recount of his newest inner mind imagery. Narrowed onyx behind flawless lenses observed quietly, intrigued.

"_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_" 'Paper' overlapping 'paper' had obviously not gotten the two anywhere, they set up again.

"Damn. One more time! If it happens again, we'll both do it... Agreed?" Hikaru feigned irritation, yet the mischievous smirk never left his face, nor did the sparkle in either set of golden amber beneath furrowed brows.

"You've got it, Hika!"

"_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_"


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Chapter 11:

"Mmm, this was such a good choice..." Purred the girl as she slid an apricot past her lips. Haruhi bit into the tender fruit, the tart sweetness rolled over each taste bud with every chew and she washed it down with a sip from her glass. Chilled honey green tea refreshed her palate, wiping it clean and leaving a pleasant, sweet, lingering chill to her throat.

Conversation had been easy with pauses to fully enjoy the ripened fruits, and as the wind cooled she managed, easily, to worm her way into the delightfully warm confines of Nekozawa's cloak. A thought that made her smile as she glanced to the puppet to the side of them, sitting upright at a lean with a dish of milk in front of it. _This feels so normal, it's almost magical._

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Kirimi will be thrilled that you enjoyed her choices, she practically held Kuretake hostage with threats to boycott naptime if she didn't help to prepare it." Nekozawa relayed with an amused lilt. Haruhi puffed a contented sigh as her head fell to his strong shoulder. For being hard, it was incredibly comfortable and she found herself inching even closer, delighted when his arm snaked around her waist and his other hand took to trailing his fingertips lightly over her empty palm.

"Do you mind telling me more about you and Kirimi? I mean," pausing for a beat, she scuttled a little closer to his side, "I've always wanted a brother or sister and have been a little jealous of anyone that had siblings. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to... especially since you just got close to her and all. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"No, it's alright." Tracing the lines on her palm, he smiled down at the girl as his timbre took on a delicate tone, both melancholic and blithe. "It's actually not all that bad, thinking back.

Mother and father try their best to make a decent family environment when they're home, but they are constantly out of the country at any given time. It was different when my mother was pregnant with Kirimi; her last trimester, she took up working out of the home and, for once, I was able to do something for her... Aside from being 'the cursed child' of the Nekozawa line. I could run errands for her, help her inventory orders and backcheck weapons' shipments. Easy work, though tedious, Mother said that my efforts took the strain out of her day.

There were times that she would ask me, instead of the house staff, to help curb her cravings." He chuckled lightly, giving Haruhi's hand a gentle squeeze. "Salt. She loved salt. And then, she would need something sweet. As in, it was a necessity and if it wasn't given, you could probably hear her roar through any wing in the house!

I remember the first time I got to feel Kirimi kick. I was singing a lullaby while mother was eating dinner in her office. She let me kneel on the floor, face pressed to her abdomen so that little Kirimi could hear me best... I halfway expect that she just didn't want to hear my charming voice for herself, but," he shrugged a little as Haruhi let a little giggle escape. "her loss. When I reached the end and was about to pull away, I felt an odd movement... something like what I would guess a bunch of goldfish in a water balloon would feel like, and then I got a foot, or some type of appendage, to the eye. It actually hurt a little. I was shocked at the force, but it was pretty amazing nonetheless.

Then, the time came when my mother went into labor. Father wasn't able to make his flight until the following day, but I was able to stay by her side. Being her second child, labor and birth actually went fairly quick. I admire the woman, she wanted to feel everything, from the very first ache down to the very end in order to fully appreciate the blessing that accompanied the pain. A light at the end of a dark tunnel, if you will.

I stayed near her head, though. Being a young teen male, I didn't want to scar myself for life." They both snickered, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Strangely, she told me that the final push was one of the most incredible feelings... I think she compared it to a wave, or something like that. When they took Kirimi to be cleaned, and mother ... well, I don't want to talk about the rest of the birth, because it's a little gross..." Nekozawa shivered, a small mocking gag brewed in his throat.

"After Mother, I was the first to hold my sister. So pink and wrinkled, she was the cutest little alien-looking reptile thing I had ever seen. Her tiny cry was so pathetic, It was adorable. I was wrapped before she even opened her eyes for the first time, I'm not ashamed to admit it.

The first few days seemed fine, then when they were discharged and cleared to return home, Mother began getting flustered. She couldn't sleep, she didn't want to eat, and as much as she wanted to breastfeed, she couldn't. No amount of herbal remedies or potions, pills or water would help. She started leaving Kirimi to be taken care of by the nanny, and by me when I returned from school.

She received help for her depression, yet, by the time the medicine had begun to work, she had to return to the company obligations. No, no... don't worry! When she was able, she was still a very loving mother, it was just a bit more difficult for her that time around." Haruhi nodded against his shoulder, nuzzling it with her cheek as he paused to reassure her with a gentle kiss to her head.

"Those nights were some of the best in my life. Kirimi would lay on my chest as I rocked her to sleep, milk-drunk off of her bottle. I was able to keep my cloak off, back then. The house was always a nice dim, and her little nightlight only gave off a small glow. Soft enough not to hurt my eyes or skin.

There were many nights that I would fall asleep in the rocker, next to her crib, just listening to her breathe. When she'd wake, I'd change and feed her without issue. I felt she deserved to be surrounded with as much family as she could, to feel as much love her infant self could comprehend.

Her first smile happened in her sleep. If I could melt, I would have. It was so big and toothless, 'adorable' couldn't even touch the proper description. I was so glad that school had been out at the time, because it was a 'first' that hadn't been missed.

When she had gotten a few months older and more lively, she began showing her dislike for the dark. I was attending school full-force and when I went to visit her room, I noticed the lights were on, so I put on my cloak. As soon as I entered her room to take her from the nanny, she screamed. My heart shattered. But, I didn't give up.

Thankfully, Kirimi never paid much mind to the dark during the sleeping hours of the night and I was still able to attend to her then. She'd still groggily accept her bottles in her dim room, and I was free to roam the dark house... For a while.

It was at her seventh month that she had become accustomed to the bright daylight. She'd have nothing to do with dark colors once she could distinguish them, and she wouldn't sleep if the room was too dark. She'd scream for hours on end, which, being a upperclass household, was unacceptable.

Conditioned to stay in brightly lit places to keep her happy, the house then was powered up to meet her needs. I couldn't come close to her without my cloak, and she would pitch an absolute horror-fit if she even came near the shadows in our home. Sadly, I took to visiting her when she was sound asleep to hum to her the lullaby I always sung to get her to sleep.

The song was a habit for me at that point, and having to give up caring for her to keep the tears from her eyes was like telling an addict to stop cold-turkey. It hurt and I couldn't really stay away.

I was a teen, but for all intents and purposes, she was 'my baby.' Her care was my top priority, my parents too, of course, but I was unable to fulfill my self-proclaimed duties. So, I began praying to the powers that be, Bereznoff, and any other divinity that I could think of that she would soon accept the darkness, every night after I hummed my song and came to my room.

Sometimes, I couldn't sleep. So I- Promise me you won't laugh?" Umehito tilted his face to look at Haruhi, who was wearing the warmest smile and a quirked brow, from the corner of his eye, cerulean twinkling faintly with a hint of nostalgic haze as he waited for her answer. Giving a sprightly sigh, she ground out her reply.

"Promise." He ticked an ashen brow, scrutinizing her answer before continuing. A rosy tint creeping along his ivory cheeks in a way Haruhi found cute.

"Well, since I couldn't be around her for the time being, I began making things so that I could feel closer to her. I started with a small pillow first; it was flat enough to be deemed safe to put in the crib, I made sure. Then, I moved on to different fabrics, making her different varieties of stuffed animals to place around her room and for her to play with during the day.

You know that stuffed cat she hauls around everywhere now? I made that, too." He gave a proud nod and pursed his lips, and Haruhi could feel the tickling at the back of her throat, the spasms in her chest and the pull of the muscles in her face; it wanted to happen, the giggles were about to burst forth, and she had to do something to stop them. Balling her fist, she buried her face in the crook of her arm, forcing out coughs that were beyond fake to anyone that was listening, until she was red in the face.

She couldn't help it. The thought of Nekozawa, cloaked in all his hooded glory, wielding a needle and thread, surrounded with various stuffed animals in all sorts of obnoxious shades of pink and purples, wearing a thimble and chatting with Bereznoff for stitching tips just... It was too adorable, too heartwarming, and far, far too precious. Yeah, and it was a little funny too.

"Are you done?" Umehito questioned the beet-faced brunette with a toothy grin and half-lidded gaze amidst his own short chuckle. Having lived it, he knew the humor and even poked fun of it himself at the time.

"Yeah..." Catching her breath, among the remnants of rogue snickers, Haruhi leaned into him further, letting the dedication and love from his story sink in. Her chest felt both light and full, her skin tingled and stomach tickled. "Yeah, yeah... Sorry! I just think it was so sweet of you, trying to find any way to be there for her."

"Ah, but you see, patience had been kind to me. It took a couple of years, but with the help of you hosts I was able to come back into her life. I owe you all more than you all realize." Haruhi could feel the smile against her scalp and the heat from his breath blowing at the loose strands of hair. Before she even knew she was speaking, an airy mumble came forth.

"Maybe it was just your prayers being answered."

"You know, I really don't think so. Prayers are one thing, spells are another. I never wanted to put a spell on her, I was far too afraid that there could be unsavory side effects. It was definitely the help I received from you all. The ungodly pain was worth it." Nekozawa turned, pulling Haruhi to his lap, her face pressed to his chest. She could hear the rumbling and feel the jolts from his muffled laughter, along with the mesmerizing rhythm beating from his heart. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, she let his scent wash over her, filling her every senses as she closed her eyes to relish the feel.

For a moment, it felt as if her own heart matched his as images of a baby and darkness flooded her mind, beats and rumbles falling away for the lulling silk of foreign words and the creak of wood against wood. When he began speaking again, his hush tone willed her lids to flicker open and intrigue to pique her brain as the conjured imagery faded away.

"Besides, she shares my blood and had been introduced to magic as all Nekozawa children are. Anything I would have cast, aside from harmful spells, would have nearly no effect..." His voice trailed and he inched back to look at the willowy natural, eyes widened and mouth slightly parted. _Wait...Did we...?_

"What?" The way he was staring at her didn't quite unnerve her as much as just left her a little confused. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Would you mind trying something for me?" His gaze slid from doe brown to white stalks of the tapered candles, the original intent was just to show her more elemental magic. But, right now he needed to know, wanted to see if by some fluke they had gone further in their relationship than either was aware of. Her brows knitted for a moment, before giving her consent.

"Sure, what exactly do you want me to do?" The look on his face and growing inquisitiveness caused the question to be shaky and uncertain. Though, if he felt it was necessary, she would give it a shot, what ever it may be.

"Make fire."

~O~O~

"Walk very slowly, Milord." Hikaru held tight the slick, stretchy fabric of the lycra, fashioned into a makeshift lead as they all made their way down the short concrete walk and into the gate. The grass seemed to hiss with every step the trio made, and crunch with the following footfalls of the others following closely behind them.

"We don't want you to fall down~!" Kaoru chimed in song-like, gripping his own slinky rope with a grin and a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"I'm not sure how you managed this, but it could prove useful." Kyoya smirked, lifting a hand from its cross position at his chest to adjust his frames. "Though, was the head-piece necessary?"

"_He's quieter, isn't he?_" Both auburn-haired boys raised an arm and shrugged before directing the tethered, masked host king gingerly up the metal steps. Muffled exclamations coming from beneath the bundle surrounding the blonde's head.

"I certainly can't argue that." Sighing amusedly, he conceded with a nod.

"Well, I think he looks cute!" Hani beamed as he hopped from his cousin's shoulders. "He kinda looks like a giant Kuma-chan!" Giggling, the lolita skipped up the steps, much to the chagrin of the ever-watchful Mori, trailing the group along the path to Haruhi's apartment door with his silent cousin in tow.

Muted high-pitched squeals could be heard from beneath the frumpy material adorning a bouncing Tamaki. The excitement was palpable, and he was working diligently, as unrefined it may have seemed, to free himself of the binds he found himself in, to be the one to knock on the cross-dresser's door. Seeing this, the twins pulled harder on to their leads, tightening it around the club presidents arms and torso. Tamaki slumped and Kyoya fought the urge to chuckle with a well-timed throat clearing.

"I will knock. If she doesn't answer, we all go home. Yes?" The whole-head turban nodded in response, something undecipherable coming from beneath the folds in light whines and whistles. "Alright then."

Brushing past the odd spectacle, Kyoya gave three swift raps to the wooden barrier, leaning against the wall in wait with no response. Tamaki began trembling as the time stretched on, falling to his knees on to the concrete.

"Maybe I should have asked this before, but," Raising a raven brow, he busied himself examining the atrocious bundle of unwanted clothes and limp limbs, pointing a fact-finding finger at the pile of host king. "Can he breathe well enough?"

Dropping the stretchy material bindings, Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled sheepishly, scratching the backs of their necks with perfectly mirrored symmetry.

"_Oops..._"

"Well," Dropping to a knee, the shadow king blew an exasperated sigh, "At least he's still alive. Unwrap him and," Straightening himself, he shot a pointed look to the elder and younger twin, "do be careful, losing Tamaki would put quite a dent in our club profits. One that would come out of your pockets." A business smile stole across his features signifying more dastardly implications before he strode past them en route toward the stairs. "Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai I'll see you to your car."

"'Kay Kyo-chan~!" The honey-eyed blonde bounded down the balcony passage, fluffy pink bunny ears flopping near his chest. Mori grunted with a single look back, dutifully following behind.

Hikaru shuddered, and Kaoru bent to unravel. Pulling the hot layers, one by one, from Tamaki's face. As the stifling fabric moved from his skin, the cool night air roused the previously indisposed Frenchman, tickling at his sweaty, flushed cheeks with the gift of refreshing artic chill. Violet eyes snapped open and from his crumpled heap to a fabric-freed victory stance he jumped.

"TRIUMPH!" Tamaki cried out, quickly gaining his senses. "Haruhi! Oh Haruhi! I, Tamaki and here to rescue you from the stuffy confines of your dreary living space to bring to you the excitement of a night on the town with your most favorite host!" Knocking rapidly with one hand, he gestured boisterously with the other, giving in to calling for the girl again, cupping his palm around his mouth. "HARUHI~!"

Hikaru glanced at his brother, Kaoru caught it, holding the stare long enough for both boys to inhale deeply, blowing it out in preparation with a singular nod. Grabbing an arm on either side, they dragged the kicking blonde, both briefly entertaining the thought of pushing him down the clinking steps.

"HARUHIIIIII~!"

"_Shut up, Tono. She's not home._"

~O~O~

"You want me to what?" Blinking owlishly at the serious expression of the boy looking down at her, Haruhi couldn't help but to be bewildered. _Huh?_

Nekozawa chuckled awkwardly to himself, brushing stray platinum strands behind his ear, nodding agreement to silent words within his own mind before pointing lazily to the candles before the couple. Haruhi turned in his lap, slowly focusing her skeptical gaze to the small wax forest with a quirked brow.

"Umm..." She shifted in his lap, leaning her back flush against his chest and resting the back of her head at his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't get what you want me to do here."

"First, watch. Okay?"

Confusion wasn't quite the term to describe her feelings to the sudden request. Why would he ask her, of all people, to try any sort of magic? It really made no sense. She had no talent in this type of thing, had no experience, training... Heck, she had never even attempted a luck charm before; with the little freebie-handouts at the bookstore, Haruhi had accumulated plenty of little charmbook sample leaflets that ultimately led to line her trash. No, this was complete alien territory for the scholarship student.

Mumbling her compliance, the girl watched on as he slowly lifted a flat palm on a deep inhale. The tips of his thumb and middle finger met and with a snap on exhale, a rush of air that rushed past her ear sent a tingle down her spine, Haruhi witnessed him breathe life into the wicks. From the ghost of a spark, she was sure a trick of her imagination, to infantile flicker turned brilliant blaze, the candles danced with flame.

"Whoa..." She was awestruck yet again, the word silent upon her lips. With a sweeping motion and closing fist effulgence was snuffed, leaving charred smoking wicks and Haruhi sitting, blinking rapidly as if trying to figure out if she really saw that or if it was just a figment of her imagination. But it was real, very real, something she knew deep down, though still a difficult thing to wrap her mind around.

"Your turn." Nekozawa's words fanned across her cheek making her shiver and her breath to catch. Haruhi's limp arm was being led upwards by his nimble fingers round her wrist, the thumb that created a spark only moments before rubbing gentle circles at her pulse, whether it was meant to calm or to prepare her, she did not know, nor did she care. It felt good, melting her like putty. "Now, look at the candles." His words seemed to embrace her entire consciousness, flowing through her as fact, as if she herself thought them, spoke them.

"Your body is warm, concentrate on it. Breathe in, feel the blood rushing through your veins, your heart beating, your body heating. Focus on those wicks, feel your heat race through your body into your palm, swirling around, looking for release. Something that only you can provide, Haruhi.

"Good." He purred, feeling the familiar tingle of power flowing beneath his fingertips from the girl. "Now, prepare your thumb and finger. You will need to snap. Think of it as a temporary break in the barrier; your pores will widen, the friction of your fingertips will provide the very spark needed to light your target. Breathe out." With this, he observed with an indescribable half-lidded pleasure, her tiny fingers doing as he directed, his own body fluttering with the feel of magic as those candles were brought back to life. His theory had been correct, bringing with this realization a sense of completion and dread. _Don't I need permission of council for this? _

As soon as the thought came, it faded away, rolling along as a pleasurable fog settled in, his chest heavy with a pleasant weight. _We really are bonded... _His face nearly ached with the smile that stretched his features as he nuzzled the crook of Haruhi's neck.

"You did it." His breathy words tickled the flesh at her shoulder blade.

"...I did it." She couldn't grasp onto anything more to say, the gasp still having hold of her throat, she just let her hand wander to the neck of the boy embracing her. Watching the flames dance hypnotically within the light breeze and enjoying the aftershocks of magic, both soothing her skin like a silken blanket and livening her nerves, prickling with the sway of the fire.

~O~O~

Having broken himself of the clutches of two flabbergasted Hitachiins, Tamaki had taken off across the lawn, gathering the growling attentions of gleaming lenses and the boy wearing them. With an exasperated groan, Kyoya let his face fall, waving off the two tired seniors that were already tucked comfortably within the confines of their vehicle.

"Go." Brimming with frustration, huffing at the hopelessness, and consumed with an aura of murderous intent, the raven-haired teen clenched his jaw, pasting on his best 'host smile' in a successful attempt to keep his voice level. So damnably calm, it sent icy chills to the cousins' spines and their hearts to stop, only to start again with their upcoming departure. This guy could gut a man with just his eyes, of that they were sure. "There's no need for all of us to lose sleep due to our _king_." Sneering the last word in an overly pleasant tone sent more shivers to the two. They merely nodded as the man turned to stalk along, like a sly predator. A cat chasing a mouse, playing with the morsel enjoying the thrill before the kill. He moved from the vehicle and it made it's leave, much to the senior's relief.

"Oh Tamaki~!" Monotone songlike greeting flowed through the air to gather the boy's attention among steps that sounded heavy and ominous on the concrete. The nighttime backdrop of darkness and blaring light posts surrounded the slow strolling figure, decked in shadow and glint. "What are you doing?"

Giving a startled shriek at the sight, amethyst eyes widened and shook as the boy stood frozen mid-stride. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed their positions in the grass along the sidewalk, not willing to move in-range of whatever attack the shadow king had in store. That didn't mean they would be quiet though.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered roughly behind his hand, failing to mask his words from others, "what do you think? Will it be a merciless beating, or public humiliation?" With a shake of the head, the younger brother disagreed.

"Nah... Look at him." Taking a short moment, both boys studied the approaching ebon-maned boy with a narrowed amber orb, from the measured graceful stomps, the hands nonchalantly shoved into his pockets to the odd curl to his lip below the flashing of his spectacles. "That's a rape-face. Definitely a rape-face." Both gave a violent shudder.

"_...He doesn't look like the gentle-type, either._" A collective wheezing gasp escaped them as they took a step back while Kyoya passed with shifting eyes to glance their way. They waited until he was a few paces ahead before creeping along as spectators.

"Maybe not rape... But, he does look like he'd bite."

"Cannibalism then, maybe?"

"I could definitely imagine him huddled over a pile of body parts, licking the blood from a meaty stump with that creepy smile."

"No kidding." A break in their observations gave both a jerking start, their vision a widened gape at the back of the source's night-like tresses. Oddly, their feet still moved to follow, albeit on trembling legs.

"Boys, I can assure you that I would not eat anything Tamaki has to offer." Without breaking his stare upon the shivering, frozen blonde, he drawled his input to the conversation behind him, his dangerous grin growing. "Furthermore... He's not exactly my type." If fright was his goal, he certainly achieved and surpassed if the gulps and nervous chuckles were any indication. "Hmm... Well... I retract, there are always the exceptions..."

"_Scary._"

Tamaki's teeth chattered non-so-quietly, the motion's vibration's shaking his head, causing his hair to ruffle about, as if every strand weren't already standing on end. He could only stand in his ridiculously paused stance, utterly terrified to even twitch a finger lest it unleash the demon's wrath.

"Well, Tamaki?" Kyoya was using the devil's purr, the blonde was certain of it, he listened to the male that had come to a stop inches from him. "You never answered my question."

Taking this as a moment to finally relax, violet orbs closed as his limbs lowered; foot to cement, hands to his sides with a violent exhale as he regained himself. _This is my best friend. He wouldn't really hurt me, right? No! ...Even if he is a bit terrifying. I must be brave! Carry on and face my fear, for I am Tamaki Suoh: President and founder of the Host Club, the Princely-type! I must prove my royalty, my metal, like a courageous knight upon battle with a fierce draconian demon! I am an angelic warrior sent to banish the hold that Hellish darkness has over my dear sweet friend! He must be made aware of my intent! Yes!_ With his inner monologue complete, the blonde jumped to perfect posture, hardening his body and puffing out his chest with set determination.

"My dear friends," Placing his hand across his body to cradle the area of his heart, he perked, sweeping the other palm toward the gated opening as if he were waiting for the dainty hand of a fair maiden. "We shall convene amongst both nature and play, taking to the park to discuss our tactics! Haruhi must not miss out on the most amazing night of her life! As her friends and fellow hosts, it is our honorable duty to shine our magnificent light upon her life! Our objective, to bring a smile to that face of hers! To dress her in the most elegant of female attire and take her for an unforgettable night on the town! There's no way that she wouldn't want this, I can practically _feel _ her soul begging for fun..." A swift action brought his fist to slam into cupped palm only to point directly to the sky. "WHO'S WITH ME!?"

Kyoya blinked at the boy, face falling from devious grin to snarling annoyance. _He can't be serious..._

"_Pass~!_" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed simultaneously, throwing their an arm around eachother's shoulders with a finger raised to the heavens as if the word was the only point. Kyoya snatched the boy by his collar, pivoting around to drag the huffing and gaping Frenchmen along the cement, the soles of his shoes scraping along with a hum.

"Where's your loyalty? Your pride? You are men, aren't you?!" Tamaki screeched, flailing his arms and pouting between screaming his objections, beginning to kick his feet like a child during a tantrum.

"The vote was three to one. You wouldn't want to be an unfair leader, would you?" Grip firm, Kyoya cooed sarcastically over his shoulder. "Besides, you'll see her at club tomorrow."

"But what if she's in trouble? What if she needs us? I can't just let her absence go unheeded." Tamaki spoke softly, feeling the familiar sting at his eyes as his voice became thick. Kyoya stopped at this, fist still full of atrocious fabric pinning the boy in his grasp, pulling his phone from his pocket with his free hand. A few thumb pad pecks at the the mobile's screen and the tones of a call being connected could be heard from the speaker.

"We'll see." Somberly, the shadow king waited with bated breath, masked in stony-composure.

~O~O~

"H-how... what..?" Confused and awestruck, it was difficult to pose the question verbally. Lips still parted in a half-gape, Haruhi shifted in the cloaked teen's lap, turning her wide mocha eyes to meet heavy lidded azure alight with sparkling adoration and wonder.

He knew what she wanted to know. He could feel the anxious energy flowing through him in twitching pulses with undertones of swirling excitement and the slow moving current of wonder, all as if it were his own. Maybe, in a sense it was. He wasn't exactly keen on full-bonding, making a mental note to discuss it with his grandfather before the rest of the coven and council could make vote to punish him for something he wasn't aware he was even doing. _Surely this was just an honest mistake. They wouldn't be too harsh, right? It's not like I plan on letting Haruhi go anytime soon... I'd marry her now, in a heartbeat, if we both weren't still just high school students. But..._

He fought off the frown that tugged with a small smile, not wanting to think of what he would have to reveal to his aunt in the coming days. Not willing to ruin this moment with the flood of 'what if...?' and possibilities for future disciplinary action that she would most certainly push for. It would be a poll, a vote amongst all members that maybe, just maybe he could get himself free of the justice she'd demand. Her son was in the wrong, after all.

Nekozawa's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch and his heart felt like it was in a vice, painful squeezes threatening to make him cry out. _I killed my cousin. My grandfather's grandchild, my aunt's son. I murdered my family. There is no escape from the truth._ His eyes faltered slightly, shaking a bit, yet the smile stayed in place as he caressed the flushed downy cheek of the girl he loved. His fingertips barely combed through the line of her hair above her ear, palm warming with the feel of her skin on his own, his heart escaped the painful hold, beating in steady as she leaned into his touch, nuzzling with a sigh of contentment at her parted lips.

"We-" A thundering ominous tune cut him off and she jumped at the startling interruption, loosing her station in his lap and tumbling to sprawl on the blanket below.

'_How rude!_' Bereznoff hissed as his propped cloth body was violently knocked over, his drained bowl flipping to the other side of the brunette's head.

"Ugh!" Rubbing at her scalp, Haruhi scrambled to search her things and retrieve her phone. Kyoya's calls were always to be answered, a fear instilled within her from the very start. A habit incredibly hard to break, yet, she hadn't the gall to try. Finally, she found the blasted object, silencing the thing with a finger and the receiver pressed firmly to her ear. Irritated with herself for her panic over a ringtone even more so with the interruption, she answered in a low growl. "Yes? What do you want? I told Tamaki-senpai that I would be busy tonight."

"Is that so, Haruhi?" Grinding out each word, his eyebrow twitched to furrow, glaring at the blonde with thoughts of dismemberment and blood-curdling screams coming to him like a pleasant premonition. "It seems that he may have misheard that particular detail."

Chuckling nervously, the unnerved host king raised shaky hands in uncontested defeat. Hikaru and Kaoru, pursed their lips at their foolish senpai, waggling a finger in reprimand before retreating to their car down the lamp-lit street. Tsk-ing as they strode harmoniously across the pavement and away from the pointless scenario.

"Or maybe he just wasn't listening. That seems to happen a lot, you know?" Haruhi spat into the phone as she rubbed at her forehead, attempting to erase the vein that had made its appearance to spark it's own offering of annoyance.

"Too right." Sighing, he agreed with the girl as he snapped his fingers and motioned to Tamaki the trail to the waiting vehicles. "Well, I will not keep you. Just..." Kyoya paused, allowing his voice to soften further. "Get home safely." With that, he end the call, giving a kick to the backside of the slowly complying blonde earning a pitiful yelp as the boy stumbled forward a few steps.

With a click followed by dead air she grumbled, stuffing the face-warmed device back into the confines of her purse after checking the time. It was getting pretty late, to her chagrin. She could spend an entire uninterrupted lifetime with Umehito without a single complaint, yet both had school and it was her duty as scholarship student to uphold her attendance. She sighed, a small pouted frown pulling at her features as she looked at the robed teen.

Platinum locks splayed messily along a shoulder from his tilted head, confusion marring his brow with lines and eyes darkening slightly in silent question. He didn't like it when she looked troubled, no matter how adorable he found her pout to be.

"Is... something wrong?" Unsure of the situation, asking was the only way he could find out. As soon as it was voiced, her shoulders slumped and her lips curved into a reassuring smile, relaxing him instantly.

"Nah. Nothing really, it's just getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow." She gave a little laugh at his reaction, starting to pack up the picnic. Tender fingertips to her wrist paused her motions.

"Don't worry about all of that, I'll take care of it. You work enough around your club and at home." The grin that stole at his mouth was enough to knock her breathless, nodding at him absently as she lost herself in cerulean pools, happy to drown in their depths. "Besides, it's my treat."

"Yeah... Okay." Her cheeks ached, but she couldn't really complain. No one could make her smile this much and it was an incredibly welcome change. Smoothing the wrinkles from her lap, she unfolded herself to stand, grabbing her purse and the hand that appeared before her to help. To support. A comforting hand that pulled her from the cool ground to the warm embrace, tight, warm, all-encompassing. Much like how they found each other, pulling her from despair and bringing her into his world, making her a part of him as much as he had grown to be a part of her. "...Bed would probably be the best thing for me anyhow."

She breathed him in deeply, letting the air out gradually. His spicy musk filling her senses, fogging her mind with unwavering optimism. The steady beat of his heart beneath her ear a soothing rhythm, bringing hers into tune. His body pressing against hers was like the last pieces of a complicated puzzle, fitting perfectly together to reveal a beautiful larger picture, it enormity still a mystery, yet with them together it could be solved, completed. Haruhi felt a tug of sadness at their nearing part, but they had forever to be together again. _...and if I ask him to stay, I am sure I won't want to leave my bed tomorrow._ She stiffened then giggled to herself as her cheeks heated to an embarrassing crimson, earning a quirked brow from the boy holding her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.  
'You Are My Sunshine' also does not belong to me. I claim no rights in the least. It was written by Oliver Hood, member of "Rice Brothers' Gang" (Paul Rice, Riley Puckett, Oliver Hood, Pud Brown)

**Chapter 12:**

_Scared for the safety of his people, the head of clan Nekozawa called upon their ancestors strength to place his own wards over the village, sending rains of acid to head his foes. Later, venturing to find once-dense brush and grassy fields, filled with dead earth and layers of cracked bones, attacked and eaten at by unfortunate primitive beasts, surely to pass from the toxins of the acid in the meat._

He closed his eyes to the outside world, raising his hands to the sky in vain efforts to erase the dead from his land. To cleanse it of the savagery. Gasping in a welcome breath, opening his silver gaze to the sky covered by his protective shroud, the shimmering inky mist did not surprise him, he welcomed it. The evil of his foes turned into fuel for his own power, swirling as high as the clouds, as dark as night itself. Nearing his vulnerable body, consuming him, becoming a part of him as the fog encircled his extremities, whipping around him the ebon souls of oblivion to be called upon by he and his successors at will, seeping inside from the pores in his flesh as the unaffected spiritual aspects of the men remained in recycle into life beyond that which had ended.

The power was disorienting, yet somehow he had blindly walked from the plain to the outskirts of the village. Sheep bleated clamorously and the chickens clucked, pecking busily at the soft soil for the kernels littering the ground. He found himself captivated by the plucky beast, greedily feeding on, fattening and preparing itself for it's own tasty demise.

Shaking his head in dismissal, the young shaman sauntered onward, his newly gained strengths pulsing with the blood in his veins, weighty yet feather-light, his movements both steady and awkward, toward the hut he shared with his beloved.

It was a long trek, the night sky deepened and the stars seemed to shine brighter among the obsidian space as the moon lit up the path to her; his beloved, betrothed, bonded. The steps brought him upon the stone and wood edifice, his jittery fingers raked through dampened raven locks before passing the threshold.

There upon the stacks, his granite eyes observed her ample frame; unblemished porcelain sprawled upon splayed ebony silk, wrapped in warm fur as her chest rose and fell with respiration. His features softened and he allowed a smile to spread as he made to join her in sleep. Their living nightmare had been banished, leaving only a lifetime of dreams. Pulling her supple body nearer, he inhaled her scent letting it send him drifting into the void.

He woke nearest the wall, his woven robe wrapped impossibly tight around his limbs. Grunting his dissatisfaction, he shook himself, freeing the trapped appendages and rolling to face his mate. Eyes still blurry with the remnants of slumber, he reached out a gentle hand, dragging his fingers from her forehead to the bridge and tip of her nose.

The waxen chill of her skin and her unsettling stillness sobered the head-of-clan from residual exhaustion as he sat up with a panic, his palm shot to her motionless chest. Her icy skin and rigid body constricted his heart. He couldn't breathe past the sobs, couldn't think past the loss; he couldn't see past the tears scalding his eyes and cheeks.

What cruel trickery had become him? Was this the doing of fate, taking the one thing that meant more to him than power just as he'd gained his fill? Had he brought this upon himself? What of her, his beloved? What had she ever done to deserve such a untimely end?

The pyre blazed that night, the brightest he had ever witnessed. The smoke clouded the sky, blocking the stars from his eyes, though he stood unseeing. Unfeeling. He was numb without her. His life dull, meaningless. Sustenance held no flavor and water had lost the ability to quench thirst as he trudged through the sunrises and sunsets, fortnights upon fortnights.

It was quickly approaching. The time he had once held in high regard, had impatiently awaited, seemingly ages ago, now dreaded. A duty upon his clan of which he lead loyally, shaman Nekozawa now wanted with his whole being to defy.

The faces that his beloved had been so fond, the children of which she cared for in his absence, the men and women she had fed, though, had spurred him on. In honor of her memory did he fulfill his task. Without his heir, the village would be thrown to rivals and it's history into ruins; it was this that led him to take and lay with his new bride. A woman none other than the first born sister of the failed sacrifice. Indeed, destiny was a cruel mistress.

When she, nearly pallid, coal-eyed and auburn-haired, had been found with child, there was no joy. When she had born his son, there had only been relief. His obligation had been fulfilled.

The woman grew impatient with the young shaman, babe to her breast; he would not speak to her. He would not look at her. Her spite for her sister and herself bubbled to the surface, stewing, boiling, seething and when one day she brought him his supper, a poison had seen him to his oblivion. Her knife had sent him to pieces, his body had joined the earth and his soul had begun it's search for his lost love.

~O~O~

"MMMnnnnn..." The pillows were too soft, the sheets too smooth, and sleep, despite the content, was far too precious for him to willingly give up to the overly bright waking world. So, he did what most would do; hopelessly grasping onto the last bit of unconscious bliss, Nekozawa buried his sleep-lax face into the cloud-like poof of his pillow.

No dice. Huffing his annoyance at reality hitting him full force, the air between his features and the fabric of the cushion became stifling, suffocating. He growled in disapproval before attempting a wobbling push to right himself, covered legs dangling over the mattress' edge. Loose fists rose to wipe the haze and sleep crust from his lidded eyes as a yawn forced it's way into his lungs.

As unwilling as he was to rouse in the beginning, the slumbered fog dissipating throughout his mind, a realization occurred. _She's back._ Grinning goofily, Nekozawa stumbled to the center of the sunlit room, the floorboard's polish gleaming and expanse filtered with a luminous joy that he hadn't really seen until this very morning. His curse was truly broken, and now, with the black hole that had been consuming him filled, he could finally enjoy it completely.

Because that is what she had done, completed him.

Haruhi had banished the darkness from his ever-night existence, bringing him closer to the sun.

He chuckled as he spun towards the window, it's heavy drapes drawn to let flow the brilliance of the morning star through clear glass and squared panes, widening his arms as if to embrace the rays.

'_You aren't going to start dancing, are you?_' Bereznoff growled with drowsy annoyance.

Turning on his heel, azure orbs narrowed deviously, grin ripped across his features as he regarded the feline divine with a quirked brow.

"_You are my sunshine~,_" the boy clutched the fabric of his silk button-down night shirt at his heart as the words belted out past curled lips, obnoxious and terribly off-key. A hand stretched out towards the irritated felt.

'_Umehito._'

"_My only sunshine~_," slowly, each finger pulled inward as if to grip the image of a certain cloth cat within his palm.

'_I'm absolutely serious, if you don't stop-_'

"_You make me happy~_" swiftly, Nekozawa pulled the fist to his chest as he spun, closing the distance between he and the grumbling puppet. Each jaunty twirl a light tap with every pad of his bare feet.

'_Last chance, boy. I'm warning-_'

"_When skies are grey~_" laughter threatening to surface transformed the already pitchy song into a tonal massacre. Bereznoff grimaced, it's felted body jerking on it's post, stumps fidgeting in trembles trying in vain to plug it's pointed fabric ears, as if it would actually help.

'_I don't want to-_'

"_You'll never know, dear~_" his voice is horrible to even his own ears as he stretches on, getting louder as he performs both a left and right facing arabesque, pointing and raising his limbs awkwardly.

'_QUIT IT. JUST QUIT IT, DAMN YOU!' _Cloth paws began to thrash of their own accord, the feline puppet seething at having to wake for such a fiasco when napping would have been so much better. The boy didn't give enough in his offerings to deal with this sort of nonsense.

"_How much I love you~_" The blonde struck a plie form, lowering below the altar's surface and rising to wiggle his brows at the shaking puppet. Fingers sprawled upwards, he thrust his hands forward, directly in front of the trembling cloth. "_Please-_"

'_ENOUGH!_' Bereznoff roared thunderously, the word rattling inside of the singing teen's head painfully, halting the song as his nerves burned with a shock that flowed through him in jolts, from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. The puppet chuckled evilly as it lifted its stump from the boy's digit, watching as Nekozawa fell on to the floor with a heavy thump.

"Oww..." Groaned the victim, as he rubbed at his floating, crackling hair, trying to tame it. He huffed, grimacing at his still tingling skin. "You're no fun."

'_Oh, but you're wrong!_' Cackled the puppet, now fully awake. '_That was the highlight of my morning!_'

"Well, I was _starting_ to have a good day..." His fingers were twitching but he fought to stand, narrowing his gaze on the snickering companion. "You sure know how to ruin a mood." Bereznoff bent and rose, bowing at the statement.

'_Always a pleasure, Umehito!_'

As the ticking teen opened his mouth to respond, he was cut short with the ringing and forceful, buzzing vibration of his phone rattling at the surface of his desk. He closed his mouth, shooting the puppet one last disdainful scowl before making his way to the opposite side of the room to pluck the contraption from its cord and quieting the noise with his answer.

"Nekozawa Umehito." He breathed gruffly into the cell, without a glance at the caller's ID. His face fell, eyes widening as the voice spoke.

"It's time, Umehito. Your aunt and uncle will be here soon." Shinsetsuna's voice cracked in thickness little as he relayed the information with a blank face.

"I... I understand, Grandfather. I will leave immediately." He exhaled the words, letting each drag as he struggled to bring out the next. When he ended the call, his arms fell limply to his sides, the phone clattering to the dark wood of the dresser. Closing his eyes, Nekozawa shook his head in resignation, knowing that he was moments away from crushing the hearts of his family.

He shrugged out of his clothes, pulling out a simple black shirt and slacks. He would leave Bereznoff with an offering upon his shrine and the comforting folds of his cloak behind. This day would not be easy, no matter the circumstance. Finished pulling on his pants and socks, he busied himself with the small buttons at his shirt, fingers working nimbly, though blindly, to thread them into each hole. He would be admitting to murder of his aunt and uncle's son to their faces, vulnerable to their hard, condemning eyes, but he would also be ready.

_It was a necessary evil,... right?_

~O~O~

A timid knock came right as she finished her morning prayer, walking from the shrine with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. It was a good day, despite her lack of dreams, she had her memories -which granted, were not all that great, but hers none the less- and she had _him_ back in her life; the holder of the peircing blue eyes that shot through the billowing amnesiatic fog, azure crystal that bore into her leaving her heated and frazzled in her dreams, cerulean orbs that had skittered away for fear of her own sanity during the day. She had both Umehito and her sanity. Life couldn't get much better. Haruhi smiled dreamily as she sauntered to the door, bag in hand, stopping to slip into her shoes.

"Haruhi!" Squealing with delight, Tamaki pulled the girl into a hug as soon as he had an opening, knocking the door loudly into the wall. "Good morning, beautiful one! I do hope you enjoy your day, especially now that I am here to bring you to school! May the campus bask in our glory as we arrive to overcome scholastic challenge!" His slim arms wrapped around her so tight, rocking her in sway inches above the floor.

Yeah, it was a great day, but this was pure overkill in the morning. It was hard to catch a full breath and Haruhi could feel her eyes bulging, lips swelling and face tingling oddly; a sure sign she was turning colors not meant for the living.

"Se-" She tried, only to succeed with an airy croak. Gulping down as much air as was afforded, Haruhi gave it another go. "Senpai..." The word was gravelly and barely above a whisper. Among his early morning pep, it went unheard.

Last resort, the blueing brunette fought for use of her dangling legs, numb and foreign feeling, through the prickling pins of returning sensation to kick the boy in the shin.

"Gahh! Oww!" He let go, nursing the smarting bruise, and she fell to sleeping feet, only to tumble to her backside immersed in the unpleasant stabs that came from trying to use limbs with no feeling. No one wins. _At least it wasn't a headbutt. _Haruhi thought as she rolled her dry eyes, rubbing her odd stranger-legs and sucking in glorious, delicious air.

"Eep!" Blonde locks harboring watery violet parted as he raised his head to protest his injury, squeaking instead as he took in her lit chocolate eyes glowering from the contour of her lightening reddish-purple face.

"Would you please cut that out?" Haruhi's eyes narrowed further with the question as she watched him cower, secretly delighted that she could pump fear into him so quickly. "I do enjoy breathing, you know." Taking some more deep breaths to prove her point, she spoke each word plainly, working her righted limbs to stand.

She held her hand out to help up the scolded boy, giving him a jovial smile, not letting anything hamper the happy mood. Tamaki took it with bright eyes and a grin to match, almost jumping to his feet.

"Oh yeah, and.. Good morning, Senpai." She barely had time to lock the door before she was pulled into another bone-cracking embrace. Thankfully, much shorter than the last.

"Aw! You're just too precious! Such a cute girl in the mornings, you certainly brighten my day! You know that?!" He nuzzled her head with his cheek, short chestnut tresses scrunched and knotted with each pass as her eye twitched furiously among his coos. "Well, let us be off!"

"Uh, yeah." Grumbling, she allowed herself to be lead speedily by the wrist down the balcony way, stairs and across the lawn, managing to only stumble once the whole time.

She wanted to stay a little irritated, really she did. But the corners of her mouth had another plan in mind, tugging upwards even as the dew of the grass wet her pants and soaked through her socks. Even as Tamaki's grip and stride led her to tumble over the curb, windmilling her arms gracelessly as if she were about to fall off of a steep cliff.

This was Tamaki and another day that she was gifted to live.

Another day to spend with her friends, no matter their level of annoyance.

She gained her balance on the ledge, and stepped into the opened door, settling into the soft, heated seat with a contented sigh.

"Another day..." _...to spend with Umehito. _Haruhi hummed happily to herself, mind focusing on blonde, a splash of black and the breathtaking blue eyes responsible for her cheery disposition. The brunnette, so locked into her daydream, hadn't even registered the door close, nor the soft amethyst gaze absorbing her dazed features as she stared out half-lidded toward the dark privacy window. Knowing gaze taking in her features as he leaned against the tan upholstery, head resting tenderly against the hard smooth surface of the tinted window.

"..." The host king didn't dare ask what she meant, he could already guess. That look on her face, she knew. She had to know everything, and yet, she looked at peace with it all. More settled, more relaxed. He ventured to assume that Nekozawa had been the major factor with that. He let the smile paint his features, trying to take in Haruhi's contentment as his own.

That didn't stop the near-crippling squeeze at his heart, a pain in his chest that he'd bury behind his charm. _She's happy. It doesn't hurt. He's what she wants, who she wants to be with. He's best for her. _The words felt empty, even as Tamaki repeated them, his grin stretching achingly wide as his eyes misted. _It should be enough to just have her as a friend and alive, right?_

~O~O~

Tedious and boring could not begin to describe the day, especially when Haruhi sat through her classes, fending off drool and the overwhelming desire to slam her face to the desk and snore it all away. Working ahead had both it's advantages and disadvantages. Being tortured with lecture in monotone, while being unable to absorb anything new, sadly, was one of those detriments.

That, and of course being poked every time she nodded off. Surrounded by snickers, jokes that she cared not to understand, and jabbing fingers. _This day was certainly a gift alright. _Haruhi mentally groaned as she stretched when the end of day bell rung.

With that tone, she was up and out of her seat; vigor renewed and the sparkle back in her eye. _Host Club is next and then-, _she gave a cheesy grin, snapping her bag shut with more gusto than necessary as her determination set in, _I'll ask Umehito if he wants to come out with Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai and me while we practice. Maybe he'll even want to join! Then, I'll cook for us!_

The thought of a rolling tussel with the cloaked blonde sent fire to her cheeks and her pulse skyrocketting. Throwing the rough, tattered strap onto her shoulder, she gave a nervous chuckle noticed two sets of golden eyes and mirrored raised brows looking at her as if they could see her thoughts like a movie. Her cheeks burned hotter and she averted her gaze, a newfound interest in the flooring sparked as she cleared her throat, pushing onward toward the exit.

"_Haruhi~!_" Auburn hair and breath tickled at her heated cheeks as the boys caught up to her, winding their arms around her, escorting her through the halls.

"What's got you so worked up, hmm?" The question was purred into her ear, Hikaru had no clue what visions he just brought to surface, but she did. So uncomfortably aware as the trio turned the corner, navigating the next bustling corridor.

"Are you _excited_ for Host Club?" _Why, oh why did Kaoru have to emphasize that word?_ Haruhi tried to ignore the memories flashing through her head like an erotica picture book, because no, she was definitely not excited for Host Club. Not in that way, at least. And now, she felt filthy. Yet, she had to surpress both a grin and shiver.

"..." Their steps sped up as the space cleared, students filing into their clubrooms or making their ways out of the academy for the day. Staircases were left vacated, except for the three walking as one, footsteps echoing in muted clacks as the buzz of chattering students died out.

"Haruhi looks so _eager_ to get there and get started, doesn't she, Kao?" _Damn it... Did I fall asleep and talk or something? It's like they know. Wait... _Her cheeks paled as a very real bit of missing information came to mind. _Bereznoff did say that someone saw us._ She groaned, slumping a bit as the raging blush trailed back into her cheeks and neck with a vengeance.

"Yeah... Who knew she'd be so _willing_ to _serve_?" The boys chuckled amongst themselves as they finally reached there destination. Haruhi shuddered a bit before shoving out of the contact, wanting to hide at her table on the cushy couch away from those damned boys planting more and more things in her head than she had the willpower to ignore.

"Stop it!" She winced at just how whiny she sounded, stomping off to the couch of redemption. "What's your problem!?" Nope, she still sounded whiny. _Damn it, they know they got to me._

They watched as Haruhi stormed off, her shoulders rigid and shaking her silky brown locks as if to loosen the grip of their innocent innuendos. Chuckling to themselves, they made to go pester the only person not in on the secret, Tamaki, currently unnaware of the 'missing' girl's arrival as he flapped about, squawking to himself because no one would listen any longer.

Her bag landed with a thud to the floor, and she was just about to take a seat when she was assaulted with a cherubic smile flashing from the corner of her eye and a giggle that was just a little bit more gleeful than usual.

"HARU-CHAN~!" His short, strong arms wrapped around her waist picking her up in a hug as if to test his physical ability, or something else... Haruhi had a feeling that something was just a bit... off. Her breath hitched at the dull ache below, more prevalent with the pull of the boy, yet another reminder of previous events with a certain magic wielding prince. "We missed you when you left the game yesterday! Did you decide to go play with someone else? It's okay if you did. I bet it was fun, ne?"

_There it is._ She could feel the vein pulsing in her forehead as she looked at those cute twinkling eyes, sparkling with all sorts of mischievous and, daresay, dirty intent. He put her down, satisfied with her reaction, but maintaining a hug.

She swallowed the serious want to growl at the little senior, going with a forced smile and a pat on the head instead.

"He-hey, Hani-senpai. Yeah, sorry about that. I had something to take care of."

She ignored the jeering comment from across the room, Hikaru's "Yeah, you did." (Tamaki's "What did our princess do?" and Kaoru's snickers as he helped to hold the host king in check) falling on partially deaf ears as she willed her face not to resemble a snarling tomato. "Where's Mori-senpai, today?" Haruhi asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh," his grip loosened as he took to rubbing the back of his neck, giggling as he tapped a tiny finger to his pressed lips. "Well, you see... Takashi took a mental health day, extending his Kendo practice to help center him or something. He said," Hani adopted a very serious expression, knitting his brows, though his eyes still held the gleam of _knowing_ that left the crossdresser highly unnerved. "'I must wipe clean the things I've seen to purify my mind, keeping my senses strong and alert.'"

Breaking his imitation, his bubbling trill could have given the girl chills as he looked at her with those lit honey orbs. Haruhi nearly heaved a sigh in relief when she was beckoned by the shadow king, she literally jumped at the opportunity to excuse herself from the conversation with a false smile and a couple of awkward points toward the waiting bespectacled vice-president.

"Haruhi," finishing up the club financial report in few pecks, he looked up to the girl. Grey eyes seemingly darker behind his glinting frames. He looked as he always had, if not a bit more somber. That both eased and frosted her. "I just wanted to take this time to inform you of the pay period. If you should choose to continue with the Host Club, I will be gathering your earnings in cash every two weeks and handing it over after club ends on Friday. Does that strike you as fair, or do you want to discuss another method?"

Compared to yesterday, Kyoya was lacking any type of emotion. Frostbite seemed a possibility just with his gaze alone, it was startling the stark change. Haruhi could just stare, trying to figure out just what had transpired, bringing with it this arctic atmosphere.

"Well?" Flipping his hand in an impatient gesture, he brought her out of her head, stumbling for the word to answer him. In reality, she hadn't even heard what was said.

"Y-y-yeah, that's fine."

"Alright then. Please, prepare for opening. We have about five minutes until your first appointment." Haruhi nodded, ducking into the kitchen, glad to have escaped such tension.

Kyoya stared at the screen of his laptop. The numbers and words bled into eachother as his eyes faded from focus. Black is all that he could see with his unblinking, burning eyes. His chest felt heavy, it was hard to breathe. His heart, it felt like it had been squeezed with the might of a pro-wrestler.

He had given her up, had given her away. Never did he realize that he would hear about their personal life, much less, as he was finally calm enough to sleep. No, that text message shook him to the core. Ice ran through his veins, a painful journey throughout his body until he was filled with the sensation.

Cold. He felt so very cold and alone.

And now, he was just pissed. She was just in his arms yesterday. He held her close before setting her free. He came to terms with their relationship. _Why am I letting this bother me so much? What did I expect to happen?_

Kyoya finally closed his eyes, breathing deep to straighten himself out. To kick into autopilot and conduct business as usual.

No need to really think, just a need to be.

~O~O~

"He deserves to die!" Behind curtains of straight brown hair, Seijitsu sobbed painfully. Tears burning her youthful cheeks into a blistered red as she frantically cried out for the loss of her only child. Her form shaking, standing forefront the crowd of gathered members in the dank basement room, where it all both began and ended. "Isourou was only carrying out what we would have anyway! Why did my son have to die?!"

She had been asking the same question for hours, now. Pleading desperately for an answer. One that she could agree with, and yet none could sate her. Having been left to mourn by her own husband, that had given in his right to council and coven for his wife, it was her right to pull together their members, to provide a voice where her deceased son could not.

"Seijitsu, my dear girl... I do sympathize, but as future Dai-" Shinsetsuna attempted once more, like countless other times within the day, only to be cut short. The murmer of the crowd died down to wafting buzz, seeming to accentuate the woman's words and growing to clamor as if to dispel the speech of himself and the accused teen. It was no question where their verdicts lie.

"Don't give me that shit, father! You ARE Dai Saishii! He," Baring her teeth, she slung her finger toward the seated teen, awaiting his fate at the hands of his family, his coven and council. "wasn't even part of the coven until he completed the ritual! You said so yourself, Umehito killed Isourou, who at the time was his senior. Not only that, but he killed my son for doing exactly as he instructed-"

"No." It was the only word that had Umehito's lips since admitting his action, a growl holding so many conflicting emotions that he had to grip the stone beneath him to get it out.

If it wasn't bad enough to be back in this room, he was on the very same slab that held the once-lifeless corpse of his love. Where she suffered at the hands of his deranged cousin. Where he hadn't been quick enough to save her from the pain, where he had to give her up. No.

"What in the hell do you mean, 'no?!'" Her head snapped up at the comment, spitting at the boy between sobs as she clenched her jaw, rushing at the still boy. "You killed him! You killed him in cold blood! And you!" Whipping on the old man at the boy's side, she narrowed her sights, fired with hate and consumed with despair, upon him. "You let him!"

"He didn't do as he was instructed." Umehito fought to keep the venom from his voice and the malice from his face. "He tortured the poor girl. Not only that... I never once gave my consent to the ritual." Ashen brows knit as his azure orbs locked onto red-ringed granite, blazing in the candle light, shadows casting eerily, flickering in a dance the could clench the stomach. He wanted her to see reason, but all she could see was the death of her son. Senseless and driven into further madness with his absence. It was a feeling that he could understand, he felt it that night that he sent the boy to his own fashion of eternal damnation.

"The fact remains that you killed a member of both coven and council. Family. It is a betrayal beyond any that can be redeemed." Her voice was deathly calm, hiccoughing as she fough to compose herself, eyes hardening to that of the stone they resembled. Shinsetsuna stepped forward toward his daughter-in-law, reaching out a hand to comfort, yet filled with words that she wouldn't be satisfied to hear.

"I can't allow you to kill Umehito, Seijitsu. Isourou did, in fact, torture a young girl until death." Closing his wrinkled eyes, he grimaced at both the memory and the loss of a grandchild, breathing labored with tears the man would not shed in front of the crowd, tears that he had shed for weeks behind his office door. "H-he was laughing about it, Seijitsu. With blood covering his face and hands, he was overjoyed with the girl's slow death. I can't ever forget that, and yes... I believe he received proper punishment. And yet..."

Pausing, he turned toward the quiet blonde. Stormy grey orbs filled with so many things that Umehito could not understand, looked him over blankly; emotionally drained and apologetically defeated. All the boy could do was nod, sprawling across the porous stone as it scraped his exposed flesh.

"With everything considered, I also can't deny his lack of induction."

A spark seemed to come across the youthful-looking brunette's face. A strange calm with a hint of absolute ferocity, her red, swollen lips twitched into the faintest of uneasy smiles as her bland voice cut through the roars and chatter, the chill and darkness, coming in time with the dancing shadows upon the walls.

"I propose to hold his trials." Stone eyes slitted at the lain blonde until directing her sights to the current Dai Saishii. "Since I can not take his life, I want to control what he experiences... and for how long."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

**Chapter 13:**

The last of the blushing girls filed through the large white double doors and Haruhi quickly set to work wiping down the circular tables, collecting used tea sets, over all trying to avoid that awkward swirling in the pit of her stomach. _Everyone knows._

It wouldn't have been so bad had they not made it into such a big deal, but it was, and the poor brunette had been the butt-end of far too many jibes, flustering her to her wit's end. She was done. She was ready for the day to end and to escape her friends. Even if they were just making light of the situation, treating her as they probably would each other... To her, it was like they were laughing at something special, making fun of the intimacy that she shared with Ouran's very own dark prince. It was really starting to piss her off.

Huffing with frustration, she flipped the handle to fill the sink. The clinking of the porcelain and the splashing of water worked as calming agent, her rough washing working out the kinks of the girl's bubbling anger.

As if an angel answered her prayer, no one dared enter the kitchenette, leaving her to scrub and growl to her heart's content.

Fluorescent light shone off of the curved china, drying in her hands. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath, grumbling with the slow exhale as she set each peice with it's matching line.

The light was annoying her, those dishes, the boys, this room... Haruhi needed to get the hell out and calm down, and she knew exactly where she was going to go.

Just the thought of walking down that shadowed hall, toward those inky double doors, made her heart speed and brought a grin to her face; a relaxant to her body, the mere idea of him wrapping her in his arms, covering her in that warm down cloak, eased the tension from her stiff muscles, on edge from a day of pestering.

His soft azure eyes and that plump lopsided smile she adored was waiting for her in the North wing, it wouldn't do to show up upset. She shook herself from her daydream, walking into the main room and straight to the white doors without a second glance. _So what if they know? It shouldn't have bothered me so much._ She grunted, turning the knob and slipping out before anyone could hold her up. _If anything, I should have gone with it. Turn the tables and make them uncomfortable... I wonder..._

Chuckling, she set forth. Formulating a course of action in case the hosts continued to persist, pushing the matter to embarrass her. _It's all in good fun, right?_

_No_, narrowing her eyes to the open art-laden corridor, her tight grin widened as a giggle rumbled in her throat, _I'm not embarrassed. I'm proud, happy... Do they really want me to tell them how much? It might be too much for them to handle..._ Turning, Haruhi ran her hand along the staircase rail, taking the steps in an excited gait and let the laughter spill.

~O~O~

"She's gone." Kyoya stated plainly as he waved the remaining hosts to the center of the room. "We need to have a little chat."

Without a single word against, each boy filed onto the couch, perfect posture and innocent faces staring at his pacing form. His feet were moving dangerously slow, and his scrutinizing gaze cut them down to size behind gleaming polished lenses.

He let them sit there, squirming in their seats, stiff with fear. Kyoya made another pass across the floor, once more to be sure of their silence, so that the only thing that could be heard was the click of his shoes against the polished stone tiles, coming to a stop center of the gathered group.

Raven locks shadowed his face, as he looked to the floor, easing his breath and carefully adjusting the topics he wanted to cover. A humming sigh set his mask into place, composure and a deadly smile greeted the waiting boys. They gasped at the site. No, when the shadow king smiled like that, it could only mean horrible, horrible things.

"Would any of you like to tell me _why_ it is any of our business to spread the personal business of Haruhi around like hot gossip," landing on the short blonde, grey orbs twitched menacingly as his silky voice took on a darker tone, "or a game?" When stopped on the identical red-heads, he tilted his chin sideways, his smile widening, pointed canines and pleasant facade prickled the spine, making skin crawl, disquieted with his artifice.

Hani shrunk into his seat, shivering as the disguised icy glare slid over the entire group. Hikaru and Kaoru pressed together tightly, willing themselves to stop shaking with strength in numbers. Tamaki cocked his head, pursing his lips and knitting his brows, utterly confused.

"Mon ami, what exactly are you talking about?" It was a shaky whisper, not so much out of fear as it was from being aghast at the thought of any one spreading information about his precious little girl, and making fun of her. He was trying desperately to keep a hold of himself before allowing his anger to hinder receiving the answer. One he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but needed to. "Why would anyone want to hurt Haruhi like that?"

A small whimper sounded from his side and he looked down at the cause. Staring at him with wide flickering honey-brown orbs, flooded with unshed tears and a wobbling frown painted Hani in a distressed and torn state. Tamaki opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off before he could begin.

"The subject matter is not important, but I don't think I need to explain why it should not continue, correct?" Kyoya quirked a dark brow, waiting to see if anyone would answer. When no one did, he clasped his hands at his navel, continuing so that he was perfectly clear. "If anyone else were to hear of these... things... the scholarship that Haruhi is on could be taken from her quickly. Right now, as it stands, that is the only thing allowing her to stay out of the foster care system. She is considered a responsible adult with such an elite grant and as such, a model student.

The host club may not be the most reputable place for her to spend time for her extracurricular activities, but if word got out that she had participated in anything _more_ than bringing happiness to students with her presence, she would no longer hold that title. We could lose her to the system, no matter how much we would like to hold on to her, we are still teenagers. Privileged children in the eyes of the law, no matter how many strings we can pull." He took a pause, swallowing the lump and clearing his throat, he could feel his voice about to crack, so he lowered it, letting it come out softly, airy, and just a little bit gravelly.

"We've already lost her once... I will not stand around and let any of you push her away. No matter what she has done, or who she is with. She is a friend, you don't treat them like that. You don't carelessly speak without knowing the possible consequences. You could ruin her. You all needed to know this... I don't want to hear of it again."

Oh, that was it. Tamaki whipped his head back and forth, taking in the three boys dampened with guilty tears, appalled. Amethyst narrowed on them all, standing quick to take his place beside the bespectacled teen. He didn't need to know what it was, only that they hurt the one girl they had fought to get back, the one they had lost in a traumatic way. The one female that held all or their hearts in the palm of her hand.

"No more. I don't care what it's about, or why... Just, no more." Tamaki's fists shook at his side, white from the pressure as he grit his teeth. "You don't hurt the ones you love. We all claim to love her, but look at us!" A dark mirthless laugh cut through stunned silence. "We hurt her constantly! She has the freedom to do whatever the hell she wants, I don't care! I'm just happy that she's alive, I'm just happy that _she's_ happy! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!"He was panting, his hurt and anger stinging at his watery eyes as he shook at the shoulders, trying to hold back his sobs.

"She was dead!" His voice cracked, the memories flooding back to him as he let the rest come out in with his labored breath. His hands fell limp to his sides, shoulders wracked with the force of his weeping form. "She was dead, and all you can do is think of yourselves.

I know she's with Nekozawa-senpai. I know it. I may not be clear on everything, but even I can make assumptions with the things you all have been talking about through out the day. If I can, others can, too. So just stop. None of us are in the position to be jealous. She isn't out property. Hell, she isn't Nekozawa-senpai's. That's who she chooses to be with, no matter what they do." He he gulped down air, trying to keep himself together in front of the people he was scolding, when really... he wanted to fall apart himself.

Kyoya blinked at the crumbling boy, taking his words to heart as the tears slid down the blonde's cheeks and onto the floor like tiny waterfalls. _Once again,... He's right._

He gripped the boy's shuddering shoulder, squeezing it to let the violet-eyed prince know that he wasn't alone. Offering his support with a couple of pats and a nod when the distraught boy looked up at him.

Hani, Hikaru and Kaoru sat observing the scene, feeling filthy with guilt, loathing themselves for the things that they weren't exactly aware they could have done.

Maybe it would take a bit more time for them to truly understand.

Maybe they would never understand.

~O~O~

Moments passed as the crowd regarded the old man, waiting in hush for his answer.

It was not an easy choice to make, inside his emotions tugged at him, ripping him apart and mentally it was no different. Yes, this was a punishment to befall the boy anyway. But could he really allow his daughter-in-law the pain and injustice of losing a child to this one? Could he sit here and pretend that the loss of Isourou had not affected him almost as harshly?

He saw the madness in the boy's eyes, watched him laugh at the corpse in the room... He knew that the he had enjoyed every moment of hacking at the girl, draining her of the blood necessary for the ritual. But, part of him was grateful.

If not for the forced ritual, Umehito would be locked in the pitch awaiting his own death. If not for Isourou, the wealth of power coursing through the boy's blood would not be available for the rest of their line. Though, it was never really about power for Shinsetsuna. It was about family and respect.

Isourou had violated that respect, and as such Umehito had acted quickly to punish. It was harsh, gruesome. His eyes were lit with murderous intent and he was too frozen to interfere. To scared to stop it, to repulsed to move.

Now, he stood, stormy eyes clouded, looking into the hard depths of a mother's grief while his family gathered around, whispering of the loss, cursing him for his lack of leadership. His family, his coven, the council; everything he worked so hard to maintain was turning to rubble at his very feet.

He took a ragged breath, diverting his scorching wrinkle-ringed orbs to the stone ceiling above.

"...I grant you that permission."

"Very good." Eyes like granite eyes set upon the boy. Her brown hair flipping with her movements as she stalked over to the stone table. The tears flowed freely yet her mouth twitched into a sickly grin.

His eyes had shut long ago, as he waited for his grandfather's reply. As the time stretched on, he realized that the man had no choice. He couldn't fault his grandfather for that, and he was ready to accept his trials. It was time to pay for the life he had taken, a life that he did not regret taking.

Taking in the stale cool air, dust and damp flooding his lungs he opened his eyes and waited for the woman to begin, a small part of him hoping that she would gain some comfort in his agony.

Her pupils were largely dilated, fathomless pits of black that he found himself falling into. The silver rings fluctuated viciously, clouding his consciousness from his surroundings until he could no longer think.

He could no longer sense the world around him, only the pitch.

Engulfing him.

Gripping him with unseen claws.

Pulling him deeper and deeper, with such force that his skin was stretched over his limbs so tightly it was cracking.

He was ripping apart, and he couldn't move.

He could do nothing but feel.

His consciousness was nothing but a mass of white-hot sensation stinging him, burning at him, mauling him.

The darkness faded to reveal his trial with a hiss, tendrils of black appendages retracted to the outskirts of his own soul to, keep it prisoner.

There was no escape.

Umehito stood in yet another stone room at the end of a shadowed hall. The jagged walls were cast in surreal vibrant orange glow from roaring flames nestled in the framework of wrought iron braziers, charred and matted with soot. A pit of coal crackled and hissed sending sparks floating above the red burning pile to fade into ash in the air.

His neck braced with a tightly wound rope noose, scratching at his flesh with the loose fibers digging at him, already rubbing scarlet raw. Both wrists sharply shackled to a rack at his sides, spreading him wide enough to leave him vulnerable, drilled into the sturdy wall.

So weak, he could feel his muscles giving in already as his skin prickled and stung in shallow gashes, just having traveled to this place. Crimson trickled from the tiny cuts, the drops of blood jolting his nerves with its oddly chill run, left him in a frenzied shaking mess. His knees began to buckle, the noose tightened, squeezing at his windpipe, gouging at his neck with the sharp twine, a crushing force that had him scrambling to stand again, choking and gagging at the loss of air.

All his sounds muffled by the obstacles pricking and filling his mouth, impeding speech, large rocks, his cries vibrated the tiny boulders sending dust to his tongue and torturing his throat. A cloth wrapped around his nape and lower face, tied in a knot tangling with his sweat laden hair; a muzzle, it's edge reached his nose, filling his nostrils with the stench of salt, dirt and decay. He was bare, save for the noxious wrapping.

Breathing as much as the ropes and rocks grinding about in his mouth would allow, panic rose throughout, his pulse raced as he felt the bile bubble up from his stomach and he quickly swallowed as much as he could, a simple act to save himself from something. It's all he could do.

Above his own muted screams were heavy footsteps, slowly nearing in echoing clods. Thundering laughter resonated with the beats, reaching his ears with a piercing force, making them ring and his eyes to widen, darting about the aching lids... He was searching for something, but would not find anything.

There was no escape.

This person was not in a rush, it was toying with him... that could only mean one thing: the trial was beginning and the spiritual overseer, conjured and sent by his aunt, was going to enjoy every last bit of it. He was a toy, to be broken, fixed and broken again. All at the will and whim of a mourning mother.

~O~O~

Clacking against the hard floors, her feet pressed on, legs pushing her forward as the high vaulted ceiling rumbled her journey with echoes that made it seem that the corridor was full. Low lit, the candles burned ominously small threatening to be nothing more than a wax wetted wick and a rising rolling line of smoke.

Her steps faltered sloppily and she tumbled into the rough wall, panting.

It wasn't her running. No, her legs felt fine. Her heart though, the joy that had been coursing through her veins had vanished and something gripped her rapid beating heart.

Dread. It was indescribable, painful, constricting. Like ice freezing her heart. An unforgiving barrier not allowing for motion, burning at the organ with a crippling frost, settling her blood to pump in shoots of icicles along it's course.

She cried out, doubling over to grip at her middle, stomach churning.

Haruhi's breath came in short stuttering gasps as she stared at the floor, willing her eyes to focus. Blood rushing to her face from the pressure and shock from the sudden pain. Water dripped from her face to the marble below, whether tears or sweat, she was not sure.

At the center of her being, she felt a raging inferno blaze, charring her organs as they sizzled and popped, shocking at her nerve-endings, sending tingling, singeing volts along her physique. But she was cold. So cold to the touch.

Almost as soon as it began, it ended just as suddenly, leaving her breathless and leaning haggardly against the wall.

"...What...?" Haruhi managed between wheezing, labored respiration, feeling at her chest and torso with trembling, unbelieving hands.

It took a few moments for the brunette to collect herself, the violent shudders still attacked her digits and limbs at the memory, but she pressed on, carefully padding to the dark doors.

Reaching out a jittery hand, the smooth surface welcomed her palm as she slid it down to grip the handle.

Locked.

_That's weird, he's always here..._ Haruhi frowned at this discovery, giving the door a few more tugs and pushes for good measure. Her heart ached, but she brushed it aside. _He could have had something else to do._

Backing away from the door slowly, she turned. In no rush to leave and not willing to really s tay, she wandered the halls sluggishly.

The colors too rich, the lights too bright.

This day sucked.

To top it all off, a sinking feeling tugged at her. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. The hosts had been savagely poking fun at her all day, almost maliciously. _Mori-senpai hadn't even come to club today because of me. Hani-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to enjoy my embarassment. Kyoya-senpai had been more frigid than usual... At least Tamaki-senpai had been, well, Tamaki-senpai... But, where's Umehito? _

She hadn't expected him to report to her his whereabouts, she wasn't his keeper. But, given the emotional strain of the day, she couldn't help to wonder if maybe... _Maybe I scared him off. _Giving into her distraught female side, she dug her phone from her bag, calling Nekozawa's phone. She exited the building with the device pressed to her ear, the dialtone sounding, beeping, answered by voicemail. Coming up empty-handed left her with a bitter taste in her mouth and she continued on into the direction of the city.

The sun began to dip lower into the horizon, a golden ruby glow set her surroundings in a dull tone, muting the rumbling motors of passing vehicles, leaving her mind a fuzzy blank. Only the dimming rays warming her skin as she navigated the walkways and crosswalks mechanically.

She had given her all to that boy yesterday, and in turn, he was a no show today. No answer to her call. _Why does my heart feel like it's being ripped to peices?It's just a day, get over it!_

Before she could realize that she even entered her neighborhood, she was already trekking the stairs with loud clanks, bag hanging limply from her slumped shoulder, tattered and still open from the struggle to find her phone, she really couldn't care any less.

Haruhi closed her eyes, shaking her head as she let out a nasally sigh, fishing her key from her pocket, opening her eyes and unlocking the door. It opened with an unusually loud creak, but it didn't phase the girl as she sighed again, kicking off her shoes and entering the empty apartment.

So silent. Too quiet.

Chest aching and throbbing shoots of pain brought the girl to the floor. She couldn't fight it, what ever it was and the silence was cut. Her soft sobs echoed in the hollow space as Haruhi hugged her knees to her chest. The tears trailing down pale cheeks to soak the fabric of her pants.

Confused.

Hurting.

Alone.

Not that being alone really mattered, she was used to it. But everything else just didn't make sense. She hadn't pushed herself too hard today, hadn't been sick lately... _What the hell is going on?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

**Chapter 14:**

How many times had he lived this moment over and over? How many times had he died only to be dragged into this room and shackled to this wall? How many different ways had he suffered?

Too many times, too many ways.

Too much. It was all too much.

He was beyond thinking, beyond struggle. Broken and helpless to the man before him.

That man's face would never be shown, but his sickening grin and his nauseating laughter would haunt Umehito forever. He would always hear this man, guffawing in the back of his mind, bringing with the sound the way this man smelled of sweat and rot. His naked fat torso glistening with beads of dirt and perspiration rolling down his hair-covered flesh in streams as the man worked to bring Nekozawa to the brink of oblivion over and over again.

There was never silence. No peace. No solace. And just as the cycle ends, it repeats again. No rest.

Umehito was running out of air, yet again, having fallen to his knees to shorten the pain. Suffocation was delicious, tame compared to the horrors of his company. Always laughing. Because Umehito was the joke, much like the life he used to live, only more cruel. At least he thought so, anyhow... When he would be able to process thought.

He hung limply, the rope round his neck leaving his face swollen and blue, raw and bleeding. There was no point in struggle, and yet his beaten body wouldn't take the hint, spasms wrackinghim as his lungs contracted, suctioning at his closed windpipe, joling his thin frame in violent shakes as the cuffs around his wrists bit in deep, blood dripping down like soothing rain to his stinging skin.

Masked and huffing with dark glee, the torturer slid thick gloves over his meaty hands. The folds of his stomach jiggled with his hearty laughter as he strolled to the other side of the room, seemingly deciding which tool to aid him in the blonde boy's suffering. Iron poker, cattle brand, tongs and blades, he passed them all as he dipped his hands into the glowing coals, cupping a generous pile.

If it isn't sickening chuckles, it's those damn boots. The ones that break Umehito of the comforting rush of blood flowing through his brain, trapped and flooded, thundering in his ears, in measured steps that shouldn't be as loud as they are.

Clouded azure peeked through exhausted lids, terrifyingly curious to his fate this time around. The man's smile, lit by the ash-covered embers, glowing with every labored breath this man made greeted him, approaching to stand before him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he couldn't bare to focus any longer. What ever was to happen was going to happen. and it would, again and again.

He couldn't even scream as the fire rocks rained down upon him, burning at his hair, his flesh melting and becoming one with the unbearable heat.

~O~O~

It's been days. No word from Umehito, body wracked with unimaginable twinges to her nerves, aching, shocking, stinging with no source, Kyoya-senpai sitting at her bedside with water and pain-killers just to dull it. But nothing would help.

She couldn't eat, couldn't move. Her limbs refused to cooperate and every single thing seemed only to make it worse. Haruhi's sheets even seemed too much, but for the sake of modesty, she kept those on.

"We had a visitor, today." He spoke softly to the girl, knowing that any loud sounds could send her spiralling into a ferocious migraine. Kyoya's hand shook slightly as he moved to sweep stray hair from the brunette's sweat-covered grimacing face without touching her sensitive skin. A low groan urged him to continue, as she fought herself, trying to gain control over what ever had come upon her. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Kirimi came in asking if we've seen her brother."

At this, through the blinding light and the throbbing withing her skull, Haruhi opened her glassy dialated chocolate orbs, focusing on the center of the three of her visitor, her actions alone stressing her silent question, her obvious concern. _He always tells Kirimi where he'll be..._

"I have my theories, and I've checked the school's attendance records... Nekozawa-senpai hasn't been in school since this," his voice was barely above a whisper, and yet Haruihi could hear him loud and clear, though when he went to motion to her pitifully splayed body she had to clench her lids. His minute motions caused nausea to burn in her chest and her stomach to twist. "... sorry. But... I think... I think you should come with me."

She could barely move from her bed without losing consciousness, the sheets she covered herself with were like sandpaper grating at her flesh, mercilessly, and yet she had faith in this boy, despite the panic that made her lungs pump desperately and her eyes burn with tears that would scald her clammy cheeks. It all felt so wrong, she knew it from the very beginning, and yet every day since, it had gotten worse. The pain had gotten worse.

It was like death all over again, but living through it. Unbearable.

Between rapid breaths, she croaked out her weak approval.

The raven-haired boy scrambled to assist the shivering girl, as tenderly as he could, watching in fascination while she pushed through her agony to tie the sheet to her body with frail fingers. No questions. Pure trust and the mention of the boy she had given her heart to. He didn't know what to feel other than the concern that had overtaken him since her call. Haruhi struggled to sit, her tiny arms unstable upon the wobbling mattress, Kyoya's hands soft yet sturdy, guiding her.

It still surprised him how he was the first she would call, her crackling voice between her sobs begging him to come, to help her. She had never asked them for help before and as heartbreaking as the situation, he felt warm. She reached out to him beyond anyone else, much like Nekozawa slid Haruhi into his care what seemed so long ago... Though not nearly long enough.

He had gotten to her apartment in record time, his brothers behind to make a professional house-call of it.

'A medical mystery' they called it. Unable to do much more for the girl, they prescribed her medicines to keep her comfortable. A laughable thought because the medicine did next to nothing for Haruhi, but no, it was not funny. He sat through the day with her, along with a nurse of his choosing, watching over her as she suffered this ailment, keeping company with her until she demanded he leave to at least attend club. Schoolwork was not an issue, club, she had said before the pain was too unbearable to speak, 'would fall apart without you.'

Now, even though he had been with her the entire time, he felt the failure grip at his heart, squeezing his chest. He should have thought about talking to the elder Nekozawa. He should have known that there could be something beyond medical science wrong with the Host's precious crossdresser... But he didn't. He couldn't think past the tears Haruhi shed, the dullness of her eyes, or the groans and gasps of pain. He couldn't think, but because of that he put her through all of that unnecessary misery. At least, he prayed that the Nekozawa's would have answers, because this girl was about to experience hell in the form of travel.

A simple text sent alerted his driver of their destination and to be waiting close by before he shoved the phone back into his pocket. As much as he hated the way her body recoiled and she hissed at the pain, Kyoya gathered the girl into his arms, holding her protectively to his chest.

She was so light, small to begin with and without being able to eat her weight seemed to have taken a drastic turn. Haruhi couldn't have been able to afford to lose more than five pounds, and now, she just felt like he was embracing hardened air. He sighed to himself, pausing to collect his thoughts and sending a silent prayer to the higher powers that this was her answer.

His steps were smooth as her strode through the tiny apartment and locked up the door. In the crook of his neck her tears gathered and her breath hitched, Haruhi's cries buried in her own throat as she soldiered through, trying to stay conscious.

Damning were the stairs that made her skull feel like it was shattering, her brain pulsed thousands of singeing volts, she was blue by the time they reached the bottom. Wimpering a plea for Kyoya to stop, Haruhi gulped greedy mouthfuls of air, returning the paleness to her cheeks and expelling the corpselike color. She gave the boy's shoulder a tap, a sign for him to continue. Her petite shaky hands gripped the boy's blazer and she bit down on cracked, chapped lips, swallowing the unknown abuse along with the blood and bile that had risen as they got to the car.

Hope riding with them to the estate of Nekozawa Shinsetsuna, hope that this man would know where Umehito was, what was happening and how to stop it. Because, that is all that they had. Hope.

~O~O~

"You can't be here, you're upsetting the party." Clad in black, the muscular man forced the blonde back with his body, arms spread wide to slow any unwanted advances as slow orchestral music flowed through the crowded ball room and halls, sucessfully isolating and directing Tamaki across the marble floor admist slams and protests.

"HE'S GOT TO KNOW SOMETHING! I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL I CAN SPEAK WITH HIM!" He gave a final shove to the broad male without making leeway, so he changed tactics, brute foce was not his strongpoint, but damn it if he couldn't run and climb, grabbing at the man in front of him trying to gain any leverage to scale or pass him to search for the one he came for. Silver streaked hair and eyes like granite spurred his need making his motions frantic, all the soggy eyes that filled the room zoned onto the boy trying fight his way past the trained security.

"These people are mourning! Have some dignity." The gaurd growled as he made to grab at the wriggling Frenchman. Burly arms closing in, trying to stabalize the snakelike foreigner. It was proving to be an awkward and clumbsy task. Despite his stoney face, the little blows that landed stung, annoying as each one individually was, as quick as this boy moved, he was beginning to get winded and his muscles began to scream in aching protest. Tamaki kept on, though. A boy seemingly boundless in energy, with a purpose.

"I AM TOO, DAMN IT! MOVE!" His little girl was in pain. It couldn't just be coincidence that Nekozawa-senpai would have disappeared the day before it all began. He didn't care that he was charging headstrong into a veritable den of magicians, sorcerers, witches, wizards or whatever the hell they call themselves. This man, Nekozawa Shinsetsuna had answers. He knew it. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. No, he wanted answers and like hell if he would allow one or a couple of body guards get in his way. He kicked his legs with all his might, violet eyes darting around what he could see past the shoulder he was so desparate to overcome.

In his struggle, his hand caught flesh and his nails were unforgiving. A gnarly gash marred the tanned cheek of the man now at his side distracting the brute enough to land an elbow to the center of the mans face. In an instant, mitt-like hands were no longer on Tamaki, rather, holding his twisted nose and clasping at the bloodied cheek with a curse. Onlookers shrieked in alarm as the blonde came barreling through the masses, jumping back as much as they could to dodge an oncoming collision.

They seemed to know that he had no consideration for those in his way. He was too focused, too determined. The fire in those amethyst orbs was intimidating, to be sure. No matter the amount of magic surrounding this fierce teen or the anger of such a disturbance among a family gathering, he didn't hear it. He was on a mission and he would not leave empty-handed.

Among a simple sad string quartet, Tamaki's long legs pumped, his arms shoving past bodies among loud sobs, wails and screams. He would find that old man, if he had to scour every room, if he had to fight more guards.

Even if this would smirch his family name and land him in jail... Haruhi's well-being was worth it.

~O~O~

"You know, I think this is the first time we've had such easy access to this thing." Hikaru muttered with a nod from his younger brother as he held the limp cat-like cloth in his hands, absently smoothing the fabric with his thumb, the fingers of his other hand fluttered across the altar's surface.

"That's not a 'thing,' dummy! That's Bereznoff!" Chirped a busy Kirimi as she scuttled under the large bed, granting the raised brows of both red-headed boys.

"_Well, alright then..._" Matching smirks curved their lips as they watched her little legs working at the floor, like a crab in sand.

"AND DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kirimi's roar came from beneath the bed, causing Hikaru to drop the puppet and jump back from the thing with hands raised in defeat.

"She's a sassy one, huh Hika?" The younger golden-eyed boy grunted with a chuckle, letting the curve bloom to a smile.

"Shut up, you flinched too!" The older boy whined with a scowl that looked more like a pout, but catching the face his brother made melted it away, amused and impressed with the girl's lungs.

It had been days since either had smiled or laughed. Guilt of their actions and fear of Haruhi's sudden afflictions had shaken them, leaving the two to cave into themselves. The girl's pain, it brought back too many memories. Too many moments that kept them both awake at night, mulling over every bad decision, every selfish action, all the things that made them feel as horrible as Kyoya had told them they were that day. The day before she fell to constant pain. The day that the odd dark-prince seemed to go missing. But this little girl, all purity and pigtails was too cute not to enjoy her antics. Especially when she came from exploded from the bedskirt, coughing adorably in high pitched bouts and holding a book that seemed far to big for her tiny chubby hands.

"I can't read it, but my big brother always writes in here! Maybe it says where he is! Please read it. The staff wont. They say it's and invasion of privacy and that they don't want to lose their jobs..." Her blue eyes sparkled with welling tears as her lip quivered asking for help. Kaoru scooped the girl up in a hug, trying to comfort the worried toddler as best he could as the older twin took the book from her hands.

Kirimi nuzzled deeper into Kaoru's chest, sniffling and peeking beyond tears at the boy flipping through her brother's journal; what she felt was her only hope at information. She tensed with ther rustling of every flipped page, waiting for something. Anything.

She was rewarded with a gasp.

"Kirimi-chan?" Hikaru was still intently scanning the page, but his airy voice held a tone of urgency the girl couldn't ignore.

"Y-yes? Is it bad? What did you find? Do you know where my big brother is? Please, please... Tell me!" Her soft voice ran a mile-a-minute, she needed to know, the air was far too tense, and those two temporarily tame little devils were not helping her already twisting tummy. She needed her big brother, especially since Mommy and Daddy were still too busy to come home... Papa, too.

"Shh..." Kaoru bounced the girl in his arms, rubbing a circle at her rigid shoulder blades, she relaxed instantly, but the questions were still out, waiting for an answer.

Hikaru didn't know how to phrase what was in this book to this little girl. Reassuring her would be next to impossible, when he himself could not really make heads or tails of the script. But there was something that had been scrawled all over the last page, like a teen girl with the name of her crush, it was in many goofy fonts and sizes... But what exactly did it mean? There was an easy enough general term, but this family was anything but just normal. Maybe it meant something more? That was his only guess, staring at the love-sick penmanship of the covered page he tilted his head before looking to the tot in his brother's arms.

"Do you know what a bonding is?" The girl blinked at the question, a pale pink blush creeping across her damp, rounded cheeks, her pouted mouth dropped into a 'O'. It took a stretch of silence before her eyes widened, glowing a brightly under the light from the ceiling.

"EEEK!" Such a large smile for someone so small! Her stubby hands clapped feverishly before covering the giggle that shook her petite frame. "So he did it!"

The Hitachiins shared a moment, soaking in the shock and ear-splitting squeal with a cringe, the bubbling glee was much easier to take but both were now thouroughly confused.

"_Kirimi?_"

"Whoa! Don't do that! It's weird." Knitting her brows, she scowled at the twins then sighed. Waving off the sour interruption for the glazed over daydream look that every girl masters at a young age. "Bonded." A fresh stream of light chuckles flowed, caught up in her happiness. "Well, it means that you have found your soulmate and you share everything with them, silly!"

"...Everything?" Kaoru pressed for more, the little girl bounced on his hip as he tried to break her of her imagination for a straight answer, because they just weren't connecting the dots.

"Yes, everything." Kirimi growled, as if it was the most common of knowledge. "'You share magic, blood, mind and body, with that you are connected in all facets.'" With a chubby index finger pointed toward the sky, she spoke plainly. "That's what Papa taught me! He also said that it's done when two people who love eachother very much-"

Body. He knew where this was going to go, so he did what any other teen boy would do in this situation. He covered the little girls running mouth with his palm, fighting the blush and shiver that threatened his body from almost hearing about sex from a toddler, chuckling nervously.

"Okay~ , that should be enough~!" Hikaru was quick to catch on, cutting whatever childish wrath that was to incur as he sung out the dismissal with a higher pitch than necessary. Clearing his throat, he continued. A dread growing in the pit of his stomach, as cold as ice. "Well, if what I think happened, and they do share _everything_," he closed his eyes for a second, it still hurt to know what had been given to someone else, and to admit that she wasn't his, and that she would never be his, "...Then, something is wrong with your brother."

"What?!" A crackling shriek belted from the blonde, her eyes burning, completely blinded by the water welling up, falling like streams down her pale smooth cheeks as she tried to comprehend why anything would be wrong with her brother. It didn't make sense. His curse was gone, right? Papa wouldn't lie to her. Shaking her head, she hugged the auburn-haired teen tightly, the only source of comfort that wasn't being paid for it in such big lonely place. The kind boy pulled her closer, patting her back as he looked to his brother, a silent understanding passing through the similar males.

"_We'll find your brother._" Hikaru knew where to go, it said what the older boy was expecting, and it went into grand detail, though, it seemed that _he overlooked what would happen to Haruhi in his happiness. Understandable_, Hikaru nodded bitterly to himself, _she has that effect on people._

The younger twin made to set the girl down, but Kirimi clung to the boy's frame, tiny hands gripping at her own arms and chubby legs wrapping as far around his waist as they could go.

"NO!" Crystal blue shone beneath a layers of unshed tears, the word tumbling past her pouted quivering lip. "No, no, no... Don't leave me alone! I want to come! I want to find my big brother. I.. I... I..." choked up from her own words, her sobs were loud, and the message was clear, both brother understanding.

They left quickly, Kirimi in tow, their symmetry broken only for the little girl they weren't expecting to worm her way into their lives with her cuteness. The halls echoed their racing steps as they wound down the twisting halls and shuffled down the cases of stairs on their way through the dimmer wing, through the foyer and out into the drive.

Their mission just got a little more important: help Haruhi, find Nekozawa-senpai and reunite siblings; so close, yet, for years, were separated by their stark differences. So opposite they each had to live in a luxurious hell of loneliness. Hikaru and Kaoru could understand loneliness, but they also had eachother. So similar, they were always mistaken for the other. But they, they were so different, separated by a deadly curse and a child's fear of the dark. It was something both amber-eyed teen mulled over, looking at the cherubic, pig-tailed tot as she bounced in the seat between them. A soft smile creeping on their lips, despite it all. They would help this little girl find her brother. They would help that boy and they would end the pain on both Haruhi and the boy that stole her heart.

~O~O~

_Perfect. _Tamaki was the perfect distraction, as predicted Hani hummed to himself as his raven-haired cousin silently boosted the boy to the lip of a second floor balcony. It seemed to be in the most secluded part of the large home, thanks to a particularly loud, blonde crowd-caller. Petite fingers gripped the concrete, pulling his short lithe body up with the ease of years spent training his body. He climbed over the ivory railing, crouching in the farthest corner from the glass doors, waiting for his stoic companion to complete his passage.

The grass rustled from the ground followed by a faint brief thud and in the next instant, Mori was crouched next to the blonde, waiting for their next move. A short chuckle ripped past the smirk of the short senior as he crept silently to the door to observe. His gi and his bare feet barely made a whisper as he moved, poised to move in stealth and ready for whatever would come their way, his ever-present guardian moving directly in his shadow.

Luckily for both, the door had carelessly been left ajar, making their secret entrance all the more undetected. Slipping through the door, they followed the hall until they could observe the party. A sea of black. Funeral. _That one guy died, must be for him..._ Hani suppressed a shiver at the memory of the crazed brunette, moving on the balls of his feet as a yelp caught the attentions of the mourners, sped cross-steps brought both down the flight of stairs and into a familiar hall.

Either would be lying if they said they weren't scared. Their fear did not lie in what opponent may have been in wait ahead so much as what they would see. In this home their first impression hadn't been the most pleasant, and here they were again, trying to find answers to the questions they wanted to ask their missing classmate. Too fishy.

Where was Nekozawa Umehito?

What in the hell is happening to Haruhi?

Honey-brown and onyx orbs narrowed as they passed chandeliers and statuettes in this place much like an art gallery, the cold marble beneath their calloused soles and clean walls doing nothing to curb their suspicion. They had to find that man, had to hear everything from the Nekozawa patriarch's own mouth. Hopefully, Kyoya's plan would go off without a hitch.

Hopefully.

"Takashi," he rasped hitting a split in the hall giving a swift glance to their surroundings, the small blonde pointed to his left before pointing to himself and then the right passage. A curt nod separated the cousins as they spread out, giving them a greater chance to find the old man. _This ends today.._

~O~O~

With a large bang, the front entrace slammed open causing the many red-ringed eyes to fall upon blonde and blue. She had not been invited for the service, nor had she been brought to the memorial gathering. Kirimi was too young, in the minds of the people gaping at her tiny panting frame. Not old enough to know about life and death, ignorant of the consequences of her brother's actions and the reason they were all gathered in this house now... But here the girl stood, huffing, tears ready to fall and bags under her young eyes. Bags that should not be there, a sign of worry that these people had condemned her to.

Clacks coming from behind her got her breathing to calm as she stood scanning the dark-clad crowd for that matching splash of blonde and cerulean, so like her own that she knew, she just knew she would not find here. Not that easily... But she'd search anyway.

Kirimi had never felt so pathetic as she did in that moment. Standing in the doorway at early dusk, a shadow amongst shade, on the verge of tears like so many, but not for the reason as the rest. She was the focal point and everyone was going to see her cry. Everyone was going to see how weak she was without her Big Brother, and no one seemed to care... They looked shocked that she was there, mad even. _This is Papa's house, I'm allowed to be here, right? I'm not bad. W-why are they all looking at me like that?!_

Oh they stung, those tears that she did not want to shed in front of all those mean, yet somehow familiar, faces and her chest, it hurt so bad burning the back of her throat with every sniffled breath beneath the chattering of her tiny perfect teeth. These people, they scared her... She took a couple of steps back, ready to bolt before bumping in to the legs of the boys she rode with. She sighed, pacified again at their presence. Kirimi wasn't alone. She wouldn't have to face these people, so many, to find her princely brother. She had these weird twins that smiled the same and spoke at the same time, creepy and funny. The soft kind one and the one that had a dangerous glint in his eye. The protector and the nurturer. Her friends.

_Twincest_. She closed her eyes and giggled to herself, trying to get her mind off the big crowd as she reached for the hand of the younger twin. _It's not like they really do that, but it's an interesting act...Yeah.. Okay, now breathe... Breathe. I can do this... I will find Papa and Big Brother! _Popping open her lids, azure met the inky black sea of faces with hard determination and she pulled Kaoru right along with her, little stomping feet and all.

"Aww, I think you have an itty bitty friend, Kao." Hikaru smiled, leaning into the other boy with his hush words.

"Hika, don't you get it?" Kaoru couldn't help the warm grin as he whispered back to his older brother. "She knows who I am."

They followed the little trail-blazer, lifted from the small actions of the child storming the large mansion. Their world was not limited, Haruhi had opened those doors and this little girl stepped through with ease, strengthening their resolve. They'd figure this out. For Haruhi and for Kirimi.

Kaoru plucked the girl from the floor, blonde hair swishing about his shoulders as she kicked, trying to get back to the floor to raise hell.

"Whoa there, tiger!" Kirimi's chubby cheeks were so red, sweat beaded on her forehead from her exertion, her huffs sounded like little growls. "How about you point and I run?" Giggling, she nodded enthusiastically. She was tired and this boy had longer legs. It was a smart choice, she was smarter than she looked, took pride in that too.

Her little pointer finger led them down a different wing than they had been in previously, much to their relief. The light walls grew darker at every turn, a deeper shade. They passed richer art, paintings of landscapes and portraits lined the walls in blurs as they ran past each piece, the crystals hanging from the light fixtures above clacked with the breeze from their bodies until they slowed, coming to a stop in front of a heavy wooden door.

Kirimi's tiny finger fell as she bit her lip, anxious and timid. Grateful for the pause, the younger brother caught his breath as the other clenched his fist, glaring at the door as if it insulted him. Taking advantage of his slightly hunched form, the small blonde slid from Kaoru's arms, inching forward and raising a little balled fist to the mahogany.

Before she could knock, the door swung open revealing the very man that they wanted to see.

"Papa! ... Where's Big Brother?"

~O~O~

"Sir, there are too many cars lining the main drive to make it a smooth entrance for the young lady, what would you like me to do?" Tachibana glanced to the rearview mirror as he slowed the vehicle, following the paved bush-lined way.

"Follow the drive around the estate very slowly. I will contact my point men to determine our stop." Kyoya spoke as softly as he could manage as Haruhi huddled tighter into a ball, trying to block out sound but wincing at the burning, pulling and stinging of her skin in the process.

There was no escape from this mysterious pain, no release.

Everything hurt.

Her jolting nerves and the turning of her stomach, the violent clenching; acidic bile coating and eating away at her throat... It was like she was being ripped open again.

"Hani-senpai has just reported in, Tachibana. The third entrance is cleared, take us there."

~O~O~

Those bright blue eyes implored him, staring him down as if he were nothing but a child himself. He felt so weak, withered. How could he possibly explain this in a way without breaking the child? How could he face her so suddenly... To tell this innocent young girl, his precious grand daughter, what he put her brother through.

As if the boy hadn't suffered enough, Shinsetsuna had allowed the trials to take him. Watched as the boy's eyes dulled and his skin grew cold, laying upon the chilly uncomfortable stone. Umehito accepted his fate, to undergo punishment for his sins against his family... But he didn't deserve this. The elderly man backed into the room, breath caught in his throat as he slowly fell back into his waiting chair. The girl follow, walking foreward without fear, backed by the two boys he had only seen once before.

That day. The day that started all of this.

"Papa?" Her voice was small, but very strong, her ashen brows creased as her eyes narrowed to puzzle him out. Her company hovering protectively behind the girl. "Tell me what happened to my brother."

Could he do it? Was it even possible to speak? Could he face this child, her tears, her hate? Could he do that? He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Blank was his face in both astonishment and fear. Her small frame and pudged cheeks, the blonde pig-tails that flowed; those weren't intimidating, no. It was those eyes, wide and expressive. What he would give to wipe everything away, cleaning the slate and not have to watch the hurt of betrayal, the hate to shine through those wide crystallline orbs that he adored so much.

That was selfish though, she deserved to know and it was only fitting that she heard it from him what he had done... everything he allowed to rip his family apart. Two sets of burning amber scowled at him, biting back words, he was sure.

"Kirimi..." Shinsetsu tested her name on a shaky breath, unsure how to start. Slamming closed his stormy grey eyes, he couldn't look at her, he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth watching as he snapped her heart in two. "Your brother has been sent to trials... Punishment for the murder of your cousin, Isourou..." He heard her gasp, could sense the tears that wer falling down her cheeks, making them glisten.

"B-but he wouldn't-" Blindly, his wrinkled hand waved off the rest of her sentence. If she was to be part of such a family, coven and council, she needed to know. Kirimi may be young, but they all learned at a young age. As much as he wanted her to be an exception, she wasn't and he was about to break the innocence of her mind.

"Umehito didn't want to break the curse, once he was made aware of what it involved... A blood ritual, Kirimi. It required the entire life-force of a female." He paused to take another breath, steadying himself he opened his weary orbs, he deserved the anger and hate. But what he saw nearly made his heart stop. She looked like an angel; the sadness darkened her wide shaking eyes, tears shining in their creases like diamonds, as she stood there limply with a hand to her heart. It was breaking inside of that little chest, he was certain. "Your cousin forced the ritual on your brother, viciously performing the letting. It seems, Umehito knew the girl. Loved her."

Those salted diamonds cascaded down her cheeks as the child inhaled with a shudder and stepped forward, closer to the old man slumped in his chair.

"...N-no..." Swollen from all of her crying, Kirimi's pink lips parted, gasping at the information, not wanting to beleive it. "B-book-worm... N-nerd... She..." Mind racing, she couldn't complete a single thought. Every thing was reeling. Everything so confusing. It wasn't real,... it couldn't be real. A nod of the peppery head before her confirmed it and the sob wracked her tiny frame. Her heart hurt, so bad. _Why do bad things happen to good people?_

Standing in the doorway, the brothers huddled closer together, haunted by the memories and sights that had unearthed themselves from the depths of their minds. Anguish and anger rimmed at their golden orbs, but they fought the tears. They had to be strong, for Haruhi and this small child, crying enough for them all.

"Your brother punished him... and then successfully completed the ritual. She lived, Kirimi." A half-hearted chuckle came forth, odd in the somber air. "But...But he wasn't supposed to punish Isourou. It should have been me... It should have been, but I froze. I didn't do anything." His voice was cracking, it seemed llike he couldn't get enough air and the sorrow prickled at his tear ducts. He wasn't entitled to those tears, he was scum, too filthy to show his pain. He had allowed it to happen, and this... this was his doing. "Your aunt Seijitsu was the one to send him to the trials..."

Shinsetsuna wheezed, clenching his fist as his cheeks dampened with the salted flood, following the lines of his face, down. Down, raining on to his lap as his body shook from the constricting of his heart and the labor of his lungs, howling as quietly as he could, but she stood still, watching this strong man shatter before her youthful eyes, confused and scared. Terrified.

"...She's gone, Kirimi. S-she took her own life... He's stuck. Trapped in that place... I-I'm sorry, so so sorry."

The world seemed to stop and spin at the same time. The dark mixing with light, Kirimi was dizzy, so very dizzy as she stumbled backward into something. Someone, maybe. Her body was numb, she couldn't really tell. There were words spoken, but they sounded muffled, more of a fluctuating tone of an untuned instrument. It hurt her head, everything so still yet so fast. Too much, it was overwhelming. But there was a spot of darkness at the center of it all. It was soothing, so she focused on it. The spot grew outward, more and more until there was nothing left but black.

Hikaru stood, removing his hands from the girl's head as his brother pulled her lax little body to his chest, resting her comfortably across his lap and into the crook of his arm. The eldest twin just held his ground, looking at the Nekozawa patriarch, trying to grasp a definite emotion, but he came up blank. All the words he had been brewing died and Hikaru was left to struggle within himself, to force something out of his gaping mouth.

"...No." It was firm, because he couldn't just allow that to be the answer. There was nothing in life without a solution. There had to be something. The debilitating pain that the girl was suffering, he was sure it was directly related to this 'trial.' It just couldn't be that she would have to continue on like this. Shinsetsuna raised his wrinkled face, eyes wide and glassy, toward the boy astonished at his tone. "No... That can't be it. Haruhi is hurting because of-"

At that, etched granite orbs flashed cutting the boy off with his sudden movement as the man stood abruptly. A wheezy laugh tumbled past his thin, chapped lips. It was unsettling, both fire-haired boy watched warily as the old coot doubled over in his apparent glee. Hikaru's eye twitched as he growled on a deep exhale. He was fighting the urge to punch the guy, powerful or not, Haruhi's pain was no laughing matter.

"What. Are. You. Laughing. At?" The older brother asked through clenched teeth, fists shaking at his sides, white with the pressure he was putting on them to remain in control. Kaoru fumed on his knees, scowling at the odd man as he rocked the unconscious tot, fumbling with his phone to alert the others that they had found the elder Nekozawa. The deep chuckles died out into silence as a grin crinkled the old mans face.

"It's true...There's hope..." Shinsetsuna looked to each boy, eyes a bright silver trembling as he sighed the words. "..Hope.. there's hope."

"She's here." Kaoru relayed upon a quickly received text, not entirely sure if anyone had heard his gruff rasp. It startled him when, within an instant, the man was kneeling before him with a smile much too wide for his face plucking the blonde child from him tenderly.

"Tell them to go back to the room." Previous simper having fallen, Shinsetsuna nestled the girl to his chest, letting his eyes linger on her limp form before returning to meet his gaze. "You should know the one... Quickly, now."

Without a second thought, the information was sent and both brothers fell in step behind the old man as he led them the maze of corridors, with only the patting of their shoes to break the silence.

~O~O~

The setting sun brought the memorial party to a close as mourning family members bid farewell amongst themselves with watery smiles and swollen eyes. Vehicles trickled from the long drive like a drying stream leaving the pavement bare and the mansion silent aside the busy cleaning of the household staff.

Along with the lessening crowd came easier movements, and in Tamaki's case, guards that had given up chase, figuring that the boy could do no more harm. He was listed as a pre-approved guest after all, though not one of the funeral party or family. He was an evasive little bastard, and when the time came, they shrug their shoulders to turn and head home for the day.

The group of hosts gathered outside of a familiar door, nausea sinking and twisting at their stomachs, eyes darting about to land anywhere besides that door, trying to blink away the horrors they had seen behind it once before.

Bright paint and sparkling chandeliers could not fool the teen males from the cold, dark stone that lay behind the wood. Polished smooth marble reflighting the light of the ceiling did nothing to ease them of the dirt covered concrete behind the barrier, of the stone table their hidden princess had died upon, the pores in the floor the soaked up her blood in a sickly pool of cold crimson... No, this place gave them chills and gripped at their insides with a crippling force, each wanted nothing more than to turn away, to leave and never enter that room again... But they had to go in. Haruhi had to go in. This place that was once her death would have to serve as her place of redemption.

Anxiously, they waited for the bespectacled boy to bring this girl. Her palpable torment incited sympathetic hisses from the wincing males, turned to study her with concern as Kyoya walked meticulously; his best effort not to bring more pain than necessary to the frail brunette. Her croaking groans and sharp inhales caused them to jump, each wanting to take her pain away, none knowing how to do it.

Guilt stabbed at the elderly man as he held his grand daughter that much closer. Steely orbs softened, falling upon the girl that mirrored the torture befalling his successor, trapped within his own soul. Guilt, because he, once again, caused this girl to suffer... because his family was slipping through his hands; his follies, misjudments wrought death and unimaginable sorrow. Nodding sadly to himself, he willed the door to open.

It stirred within his chest like a gentle breeze swirling, spreading through his limbs and out of him with the faintest of jerks. A small click followed by a drawn creak signified a success that no longer made him giddy with victory, that was long ago; decades of study, years of practice and a bank of controlled power. Shinsetsuna only sighed as he lead the uneasy procession into the magically lit room, dust tickling their nostrils and the dank air playing shivers along their spines.

Sconces and lamps, torches and singular candles swayed, bending light to shadow as both danced across the ridged stone walls. Their many steps echoed in the vast basement room, wary and clamorous, shuffling and situating until they came to a stop.

Silence.

They were not met by blood nor a mangled corpse, but the sight was still one to draw the air from their lungs and palpitate the heart. Still,... too still... Eerily still. It didn't look like the boy was even breathing.

But he was staring.

Half-lidded eyes that looked made of glass looked out blindly toward the ceiling, unfocused and dull. Haunted. Haruhi's tired orbs took in the boy, face falling to both shock and horror. He was so pale, too pale. Waxy. _This... this can't be him. Why does he look dead! Where's his life, his color? Why is he so damn pale? _She couldn't breathe. Those adored cerulean eyes that drew her to him, leading her back to her memories, to her love... they no longer held that spark. There were no emotions, blank. Empty like the dead. Haruhi's lungs burned as she sucked in as much oxygen as she could. It was no use, she was suffocating from the sight, her body ached in sharp shocks, her skin felt completely bruised.

But that didn't matter.

"No!" Haruhi managed in croaking screeches between sloppy breaths. "Let me down!" Without much thought, she struggled against the arms that held her close, pounding with weak fists and fighting for oxygen to get to the tall blonde, her reason, her happiness who looked anything but at peace. "...I need to.." Her frantic respiration and violent struggle was too much, cutting her pleas into sobbing gasps that left her paralyzed within Kyoya's grasp, aching paralysis pulsing down to her bones. "...please..."

Ebony locks stuck to the sweat beaded along his brow, the result of holding fast the willowy brunette as she pushed at him to let her fall. He would never let Haruhi fall, behind his glinting lenses, onyx glazed over her torment-limp form before looking to the older man, grinding his teeth in frustration at the poor girl's agony. The flickering flames reflected in his glasses perfectly matched the determined fire in his eyes.

"What do we need do?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

**Chapter 15:**

"I... I don't know." Shinsetsuna sighed, worrying his thin lip between his teeth as his face fell to the floor, trying to think for a moment before locking silver to obsidian and glass, both desperate, hopeful and scared. Frightened for the two, imprisoned by the living hell forced upon them by custom. "This has never happened before." It was a harsh truth that the high priest did not want to admit.

He was supposed to have the answers, be able to fix this, handle the wealth of magic writhing within his blood and distribute it without challenge. This... This was not his doing, but he was at fault. He should have seen it in those cold eyes, felt the wrath upon her aura; it should have been simple to deny such harmful intent. But what he also saw in those tear-filled orbs was grief; something he could understand, sympathize. She had lost a son, and he had lost a grandchild... A part of him that he could never get back and she had lost her will taking another grandchild of his with her.

There was hope, though. That hope lay suffering the pains of her bonded, in the arms of a concerned friend staring at him now, waiting for an answer. The old man cleared his throat bending to set the resting child down, in a spot that he had kicked clean of dirt, to approach the youngest Ohtori and the groaning, grimacing key to his successors freedom.

"I have an idea, but it wont be easy for her." Tentatively he raised a wrinkled bony hand to sweep a stray lock of chestnut hair behind the girl's ear and she whimpered at the contact grinding her teeth.

"Just... tell me what to do." Haruhi growled, trying to bite down the sharp stabbing within her bones and stinging shock that skittered across her flesh. "I-I have to help him."

"Haruhi..." Her name was a whisper upon his lips as Tamaki strode to her side, offering support with his presence yet feeling useless otherwise. Cracking a tired eye to take in the disheveled blonde, darkened amethyst conveyed more emotions than he could ever speak, she sent him as much of a reassuring smile as she could muster.

"Everything will be fine." Hummed the brunette, strengthening her tone as best she could. The two seniors and twins shared a look before moving closer, making Kirimi a makeshift bed out of blazers and gi, they observed from a distance taking care of what they could.

"Please, bring her to Umehito. She'll need to follow her bond and it works best in its early stages if they are touching." Kyoya nodded to the man, walking toward the pale boy ignoring the uncertainty in the man's shifting eyes.

"Will you be able to stand?" He stopped in front of the high slab making no move to put Haruhi down, brows furrowed through the crack in his mask showing his weary concern. She gave a mirthless chuckle, face strained from fending off a grimace.

"I didn't really think of that." Sighing, she frowned before examining the rough stone with shaky unfocused mahogany. "I could lay on him a little, there's some room."

Kyoya eyed the girl warily as he bent to set her down as carefully, she winced as her body made contact with the hard surface, a weak shaking hands found its way to the cool skin at the crook of Umehitos neck, yet at the contact her limbs stiffened. Haruhi bit down at her lower lip, holding back the scream building in her chest.

Her flesh was stinging, melting, as if acid were tearing through her outer layers to destroy her at the very core. It was so intense, the lights of the stony room narrowed, the taste of metal filled her mouth as she fought to stay conscious. _He needs me, I can't quit now. I can't ... God, it hurts so much!_

The raven-haired teen could tell the immense pain she was in and he was frozen, a gasp at his lips as he held this girl holding this boy. He felt so helpless as her frame shivered beneath him. The tears fell in quick succession onto her mussed locks as he pressed his lips to the brunette's scalp. Words wouldn't come as he let her go, backing away into the group that had gathered around the scene. _Please, be alright, Haruhi... I don't know what I'd do if we lost you._ He didn't wipe his tears, didn't fix his fogged glasses as the elderly man passed by to take his place by the girl. Kyoya could only watch through the clouding on his frames as the man bent to Haruhi's ear, Shinsetsuna's words like a thorned vines wrapping around his heart squeezing mercilessly.

"Focus on the pain,... let it take you."

Disbelief and horror surrounded the speaking elder, faces of all the hosts glaring holes in his back coaxing the girl into the agony. He tuned out the growling protests, the threats against his person as his directions found their way into the shuddering females ears, her jerking becoming more violent, the screams finally making their way to surface, a peircing siren that shook them to gaping hush.

And then, there was nothing. Nothing but her flaccid body against the blonde's own.

Quiet. Deafening silence.

~O~O~

It was gone. Torturous and excruciating, the pain that dug deep into the very marrow her bones was no longer within her. She felt so light, weightless as she floated along into the brightening black. It was a hall, yet with no definite ceiling nor floor, without walls, and still she kept gliding forward. Pitch lightening to span the greyscale as her form moved on into the distant light.

As she neared, she warmed, surrounded by this familiar heat. It was like any other, so strange yet inviting, radiating yet never dangerous. It was not a blaze, no. This place, she knew it so well, as if it belonged to her. But it didn't, not really. Just close, very close.

Incense, spice and the overall warmth, she was shrouded in it, filling all her senses. Haruhi's eyes had shut letting it all sink until she was swimming in it. When she opened her eyes, it had left. As quick as a blink, the brunette was no longer hovering through a space of black white, but barren land beneath a starry sky and a moon that shone brilliantly upon carnage.

Death was all around, from the crackling brown grass and the dried blood that coated it, the limbs that lay strewn and rotted and the bones that seemed to glow from them, bleached by hours sitting in sunlight baking away browning impurities as animals most likely made a meal of their accompanying meat.

Her voice would not work as her eyes shook, widening at the sight. Just as well, for it would have been difficult to notice a figure slumping through the night, grass crunching beneath his feet as he made his way closer. It was hard to pinpoint, but she felt a tug in her heart. She knew this man from... somewhere. As frightening as his robed figure was, Haruhi couldn't rightly fear him. He stopped at the small clearing, seemingly unaware of her, staring through her at the scattered and decayed anatomy with a somber, blank expression.

Haruhi backed away, as she watch his grey eyes flutter close and his arms spread, rising to the night sky. It startled her when he gasped violently, orbs opening far too wide and she fell to the hard ground, withered blades of brown prickled at her hands and legs before turning to dust under the pressure, smearing like ash atop baked and crackled clay.

Obsidian mist rose from around her body, her gaze darting every where, and yet she could not see. Like a fog, it obscured her vision leaving her in the shimmering pitch as it worked its way skyward, taking with it the horrors that once surrounded the frazzled girl. She gripped the knot of sheet at her chest tightly as she made to stand, blinking in her disbelief.

Like a violent storm, it was circling the heavens. A cloud of inky black that had erased the rotting flesh of many men, swirling in the sky. With what had once shimmered, it crackled loudly, the sound terrifying as her legs gave out. Haruhi threw her hands to her ears as she curled into herself, gusts from the funneling plume whipped at her and still she could not make a sound. It burned in her chest but did not form withing her throat, eyes screwed shut, the tears would not come, but she was panicked.

Yanked from her position with a particularly large blast of wind, she was at it's mercy. Weightless and in the air, she dared not to look. She was spinning, disoriented. Haruhi collided with something, the jolt spurring her on to open her eyes and survey the damage. White, pure blinding light that, for some reason, she did not need to cover her face in order to withstand, behind her was a darkening hall.

Gone. It was all gone. _Like none of it happened. Maybe it didn't... No, that's not true... I feel it. I feel him. So much stronger than before._

~O~O~

"What happened to Haruhi?" Violet roamed the limp body of the brunette, her chest was static, he inched closer a hand reaching out as he asked softly behind the other. "What did you do to her?" His fingertips grazed her cool shoulder, recoiling with a hiss at her lack of heat as he turned a wild glare at Shinsetsuna. "What the fuck did you do?!"

The old man closed his eyes, bowing his defeat. Shinsetsuna nearly let an empty chuckle slip. _Indeed, what did I do? _

"_Tono_..."

"NO! Tama-chan is right to ask! What the hell is going on?!" His small face was set in a teary snarl, fists clenched and shaking at his sides. Hani's chest puffed rapidly as he fought down his hysterics. "Why does she look so... is she...?" Warm pressure stalled the breathy, whining question, his shoulder was given a supportive squeeze from a haunted looking Mori who just shook his head.

"Is this all we can do, just rely on Haruhi? Need I remind you, Nekozawa-sama, Haruhi has no clue what it is that she's doing." Kyoya slowly voiced his opinions to the wall. He couldn't see her like that, couldn't face the others. It was almost too much to keep his voice from cracking. "... We've got to be able to do something. We... We can't just stand here."

Lifting his aged face and opening his weary eyes, Shinsetsuna ambled across the musty concrete to where his granddaughter lay, kneeling on the ground next to her small form, delicate lain on discarded clothes. Such care lent towards his family by these veritable strangers, and yet, he brought nothing but sorrow to them and his own. With a sigh, he gently brushed away stray strands from Kirimi's brow and turned toward the anxious group of boys.

"They aren't dead, if that is what you are asking. In a sense, their bodies are being preserved as they travel deep within themselves. A sort of meditation, if you will." He stood with a little struggle, groaning at the creaking of his old bones and dusting himself off a bit. "Though, if what I'm thinking is true... Fujioka-san may not be able to reach Umehito... Or if she does, they may both be trapped." The collective gasps were enough to nearly suck all the stale oxygen from the room. "I have a plan, but, I... I don't know if it will be of any real use."

"It's better than standing around doing nothing." Hikaru growled, the shadows playing across his face giving him dangerous air.

"... And Haruhi doesn't seem like she's in pain any more." Kaoru added on a breath, a faraway look to his eyes as they remained on the pair upon the stone.

"Quite right..." Kyoya slid his frames up the bridge of his nose, taking in the quietly sobbing blondes with a sadly thoughtful hum. "Though, I'm curious... What exactly is your plan?"

~O~O~

So swollen, so much pain. His body was like a pinned insect, vulnerable to the touch, the whims of his examiner. His torturer. The one with a hidden face, crazed smile bellowing out obnoxious laughter and meaty hands gripping a teethed flog. It screamed as the thing cut through the air en route to bite into his exposed flesh, ripping at him, leaving him open and bleeding.

Garbled screams died in Umehito's closed throat, the blows landing in quick succession. He knew, oh, he knew exactly what the torn boy had been doing: trying to take suffocation as his death rather than suffer longer. This only made the large man guffaw more heartily.

Bits of skin and muscle tore, stuck to the teeth of the wretched hardened leather strips. Each strike breaking the boy down as his blood slung to decorate the rocky grey walls, as his life's essence made the pit of coals hiss and crackle.

Umehito didn't need to see as his face swelled more and his eyes felt like they were popping from his skull with the immense pressure. It had all happened before, yet, his body still jerked, still convulsed and his cries still stopped at his lungs, unable to break free from the rope.

Sanguine dyed his platinum locks with its crimson spread as they stuck to his dampened skin: coated in sweat, plattered with blood and indigo with another coming death. He could not see it coming for his eyes remained screwed shut, but the sounds were becoming muffled, wavering like his life for the hundreth, no, thousandth time. One thing caught his attention before everything faded away to recycle, something that would have made his breath catch had he the ability to breathe. Blows stalled and laughter halted, the rushing and pops of the firey coal pit could easily be distinguished before a deep husky voice growled.

"It seems we're no longer alone," Grunted the torturer, "But, she doesn't know that you are stuck here. You'll be free once he is free." Umehito could hear the smile spread across that masked face. "You and I both know that won't happen. Revenge is sweet, do you think she'd pass up seeing what she will... What hell you've wrought?"

~O~O~

Bright, so bright. Growing, consuming the shadows and pitch, was becoming too much to handle with such tired, drooping eyes. Haruhi sheilded her face, scrunched from shutting her eyes as hard as she could, hidden behind the thin width of her raised forearms, floating in this space cowering from this horrifying effulgence. _Shouldn't it be the other way around? _

A weight on her legs and rough chill beneath her feet shook her from her shrinking. Overbearing light was no longer surrounding her, she blinked to focus again and when her sights cleared, she had to bite back a scream.

Lit only by the dancing flames from both torches and sconce, Haruhi stood in the middle of dark and dank, stone and stale air, the stench of blood and budding infection, of vomit and rot; the very room she had just been, surrounded by friends, yet they were no longer there.

No, she stood frozen, exhausted eyes far too wide, shaking at the happenings before her. Shocked, disgusted, and yet her lip twitched, wanting to curl into a knowing smirk.

Bile rose to her throat along with laughter; she swallowed both down as she moved closer to the scene, in a daze.

It was not her own body tethered helplessly to that slab, the one that she lost her life upon, bleeding, torn. No, stormy grey eyes and touseled brown tresses met her awestruck gaze, filled with fear, longing, complete and utter exhausted defeat.

A snicker burned in her chest, though she wouldn't release it. _This is wrong... Right? Why... Why do I feel so good to see this? Why can't I tear my eyes away? I don't want to see anyone get hurt like this... I don't... I don't, right?_

A dark chortle burst forth, but not from Haruhi's lips making her flinch, breaking her from her thoughts, her awe, from staring at this naked man, spread so painfully open and trickling crimson rain from the gashes in his flesh and muscle. A glint of a blade caught her attention with the robed figure holding it in dainty hands, shaking in her disturbing mirth as this person turned with an odd laughing grace. Haruhi gasped, stumbling back as she fell to the unforgiving concrete, scuttling back further as the stone beneath scratched at her skin, scraping from the opening of her sheet's folds. _...I-It's me..._

She took in her own face, twisted in madness, smile far to large, too twisted, her eyes far too dark. Such intent behind her own orbs, lined beneath with dark circles. It was as if this version of her could only think of what she was doing to the man Isourou. As if she reveled in the carnage. Haruhi felt her stomach curl in on itself, confusing laughter no longer present as she was struck still. An observer to the events unfolding before her. Haruhi's hate for the was neutralized by the digust she felt as she watched her own haunted form spin to the man, muffled screams reddening his rough face as the tears stained those darkened cheeks. His eyes bore into her own, pleading with her, begging her forgiveness, calling out to her for help... And yet,was he really? Did he deserve it? And, which part is up for question? Did he deserve torture, or did he deserve forgiveness?

"She won't help you, you see? This was your crime." The cloaked brunette sneered behind her deadly smile, running the pointed tip along his tanned thigh, dried blood spread thin in a brown, sticky coat as it curled and spread with the knife's trail, his muscles spasming involuntarily with the sting of the shallow cut to its stopping point along his sharp hip, exposed with lacerations against marred bone; a flash of white amongs caked coagulated blood and spread lumped yellow fat beneath the harshly parted skin.

Haruhi's heart gave a lurch as the bound man jerked, stomach spasming as his lids widened, his face so dark is was nearly purple, so much pressure... Granite dulling as those eyes seemed to bulge, water as a sheild to his corneas as bright yellow bile shot from his nostrils in sticking strings, spreading in tendrils mid-air before falling to the open wounds along his ripped arm.

So much blood surrounded this man, it was difficult to even call him as such. Much like those strewn limbs at that strange place before, his meat barely even hung intact at the bones, yet... He was still alive. Still screaming silent behind the muzzle that she herself had been intimate. Haruhi knew his pain, even still... this was so much more... Too much more.

If she could move, she would stop it. Her body would not cooperate. She was just as much a prisoner, experiencing the sickening torture again, yet as an onlooker. Her own tears streaming, though, she could not turn her face, she couldn't force herself to close her eyes. She was absolutely frozen.

~O~O~

"The last note of Seijitsu, marked with her blood." Shinsetsuna spoke the words deeply, as if the words were not coming from his lips but his soul, they rattled in his chest as he set the parchment in the circle of smooth stones, white and red tapered candles burned brightly around the ring as he raised up onto his knees, palms up and out to his sides as he stared forward at the paper, focusing on the deep brown spots that messed the scrolled caligraphy.

Wax dripped along the lengths and onto the surface of the rocks as the flames grew, burning profusely as whispers sounded around the room. The old man was not speaking, his lips set in a tight thin line; the hosts standing clear would not speak, entranced by the unknown and scared to ruin their beloved crossdresser's chance. Unblinking, they stood along the occupied altar, protectively.

Louder the disembodied voices raised, not yelling, not talking, just louder, forming a rhythm, as they melded. Different tongues, ancient voices aligning as if becoming a beat like that of a drum. Thundering, yet not intense enough to pain the ears.

And then, it stopped.

The flames along the walls, sconces and torches, the candles around the circle they did not flicker, as if they were a frozen heat, light bulbs with the ability to burn primally. As if all time paused with the exception of the living within the room. The hosts looked to eachother in confusion and concern before studying the kneeling form of the Nekozawa patriarch.

That is not what caught their attention.

Before the silver haired man where the note had lain within the ring stood a shadow, it faded along into the background yet was obvious where the thing held ground.

"Seijitsu..." Shinsetsuna rasped, relaxing his hands as he made to stand in front of the shade.

"Haven't you done enough? Haven't you taken enough from me?" Warped as if it were run through water, the woman's voice held a type of sorrow that shot an aching pain through hearts and sucked the air from the boy's lungs. It was so great, they had been warned of the effects of summoning the souls of recently dead, the emotions at the time of their departure... But nothing could have prepared them for such a crippling depression. They held onto the ledge of the table, trying not to fall to their knees, struggling against the howls that bubbled in their chests as the tears scalded their cheeks, clouding the sight at the center of the room.

"I'm sorry..." Shinsetsuna sobbed as he found himself groundward once more, hands gripping tightly the cold cement that scraped at his fingers with each useless pass. "I'm so sorry..." So close to the shadow of the woman that had taken her life because of the life he let be stolen, his body jolted in painful weeping, it wracked his body with violent constricted breaths. Sharp stabs ailed the elderly patriarch at each shuddering breath, his fingertips raw and bloodied along the dirt covered floor as her grasped at it to escape the pain. He grit his teeth with such force, attempting gain control of his mind and the reason for his summoning.

"Sorry will never bring him back into the world. I will never speak to my son, will never see his face, hug him. I never got to say a proper final farewell before he was murdered. Was he in pain? Did he think of me? Was he wondering if I abandoned him? Did he see you watch him die? Can you tell me any of this? CAN YOU?!" Seijitsu's words resounded throughout the room, her roar threatening to crack at the stone foundation as dust fell from the ceiling as dry rain.

"I can't." Shinsetsuna screwed his lids shut, fighting with the ache coursing through his body as he took several deep breaths, gathering more of himself to face her spirit. "You are at my command," grinding out the words, he bit back a shameless sob. It hurt, the pain not only physical, but mental as well. This sadness, he caused it all. It was unbearable, indescribable, incomprehensible, stifling. Suffocating, and yet he held on to what thin line of sanity that allowed him a breath. He may have failed two, he would not fail another. "You will release Umehito from your curse. Release him from the trials that you imprisoned him to suffer! He is not the only soul that you've punished!" Raising a trembling gnarled hand behind him, he gestured to the two that lay upon the table, motionless and cold as death.

"Well..." eerily the spirit hummed, "Sadly, it seems I was correct." Around them all, the room seemed to plummet, they could see their breath in the air as steam and the tears stung with more ferocity. "I... I cannot do anything, Dai Saishii."

"...What...?" Grimacing, his mouth fell open, unable to believe that this last hope had been snatched so effectively. "What do you mean?"

"His trials were conditional." All in the freezing room had to strain to hear the garbled words that were no longer more than a whisper. "He should have been set free with my passing... Unless my son's torment is withstanding in his afterlife."

"So-" Shinsetsuna mouthed before the summoned soul of Seijitsu sighed forlornly.

"I can't release Umehito, and I can do nothing for the girl. It's all up to them." He nodded at her words absently as he raised a hand, slowly closing it into a fist.

"You're free to go."

~O~O~

"N-No..." It was all she could do to rasp out of her dry throat. The word grinding at her vocal chords, making them raw and gritty, but she pressed on. "NO!"

Haruhi stared as the one so like her spun, flesh stuck on a knick in the blade as the red liquid rolled down the edge and into the inky blackness of her swishing robe's folds. That sick grin stretched across her face as she tilted her head in question playfully.

"What?" She smirked at Haruhi before pressing the flat of the knife to her lips to stifle her giggles. "Surely you don't mean that." Taking a step closer, the girl's eyes narrowed as she tossed the blade behind her, clanking to the stone surface of the table between Isourou's thighs. His body jerking, shaking, whether voluntary or not, it wasn't clear.

"Stop... You can't... You can't..." It hurt to speak, to breath. Her eyes burned, she couldn't tear them from the events. Intrigued, excited, disgusted and horrified she was trapped. She couldn't move, but she found her words and she was determined to use them, if not anything else. "It's wrong."

"OH!" The girls eyes opened too far, they shook as the laughter took her to her knees,"Oh, oh God! You're a trip! Do you not remember each slice this jackass made on your body, how you bled for him, the burning, the ripping as he nearly gutted you like a fishy?" The girl's eyes darkened, her voice more somber, serious as she crawled on hands and knees to stop inches from Haruhi's nose. Her hood casting shadows across her glaring face, straight teeth bared in something that looked like a rectangular simper, odd, insane.

Haruhi blinked, taking in the other brunette's words as if she had never really considered them before, her own lips twitching upwards as she glanced past the female's head to the ruby flood mixing with the soil and concrete as it crept further out. The other girl snickered as she flipped down her ebony hood, brown orbs alight in morbid glee as she snickered.

"Go on..." The girl cooed as her twisted smile grew, "I'll even let you do it. I'm sure you'll love making him writhe beneath your hands, show little Isourou who is the one controlling the flow, who in this life is worthless... Who dies and who lives... He's powerless, and you are almighty. He will cower to you, in this moment he worships you, praying to you with every drag of that blade, every time it bites into broken flesh. Pry the muscle from bone, skin him, castrate him... In this moment, he's yours." She stood upon her knees, doubled over, yet pointing at the boy. Clearing the way, alluring Haruhi. Crimson shining with the firelight and spilling from paling skin as his muffled cries reached no ears but her own. She joined the other her, giggling as she crawled along the filthy floor, soiling her sheets as she continued, hands and knees in tandem. Stalking her prey, ready for the attack, calculating every move.

~O~O~

Kyoya combed his fingers through Haruhi's hair, a motion he absently began once the shade disappeared from the room. Seijitsu's last words flowing through his mind, emptying it of everything else but of the female, cool and motionless beneath his fingertips. Every pass of silk between his digits became more damp, but he couldn't find it in himself to care much about that.

"Mon ami..." Tamaki's warm palms cupped the boy's cheeks, but his onyx orbs were absorbed with the chestnut strands. The blonde wiped away the moisture from Kyoya's face in vain, the falls kept coming without expression. The raven-haired boy could see Tamaki's lips move from the corner of his eye, yet he heard nothing. It meant nothing.

He was blank, and in that moment, he was busy by Haruhi's side stroking her hair, because that's comforting, right? Because it makes a person feel good? It puts them to sleep? Because _she's just sleeping. She's asleep, and comfortable. I'm helping Haruhi... I can help, I can do this._

~O~O~

Haruhi neared the growing pool, the earthen metallic tang stung at her nostrils, filling her lungs as the stench made her stomach lurch, rolling and cramping. She had to stop a moment, orbs trained on the one who had put her through such pain, while laughing at her misery and jeering at her until she faded from the world, her corpse left to traumatize her friends. Left splayed and open, like he lay now, suffering.

Pushing to her feet, she padded forward, bare feet hitting the cold blood that squished through her toes, slimy and thick like mud. She narrowed her sights upon her target, getting ever closer, fingers twitching as she reached out her hand. That silver instrument so inviting, calling to her with its flashing reflection, wanting to cool her hand and absorb it's heat. The tips of her fingers ran along the hilt, taking in the smooth ridges, a perfect grip made of the same punishing metal.

Heavier than she expected, she gave the thing an analytic wave before catching the watchful, scared granite stare of Isourou. Bringing the blade down, she passed it along the sweat and blood-slick plump of the man's cheek and down, the flat of it cooling his feverish flesh little. Haruhi bent to the man, grey to brown as the tip of the blade found it's mark.

"I'm so sorry."

~O~O~

A groan cut through the mumblings of the boys in the room, the small blonde sitting up on the lent articles as she stretched and rubbed at her closed eyes.

"Big brother...?" Her little voice called as she blinked away the fuzziness of her slumber. Looking around, the room was dim, yet bright in the swaying orange resplendence, shadows of the people around her dancing on the stone walls like murky giants, the sounds of sadness surrounded her in incoherent mumbles, whispers, sniffles. Her crystal blues began to burn, watering with the news that no one had even mentioned yet.

Beyond the fluid wall clouding her vision, her grandfather stood, gazing blankly.

"Papa?" Wrinkled and softened, he responded to the girl with a sad smile and outstretched arms. Scrambling with the cloth, she shot toward the man, taking full comfort in his warm embrace, her tears falling freely soaking the smooth black fabric of his chest as she gripped the blazer in her tiny fists. "... what happened? Why..." Kirimi sniffled, nuzzling deeper into her grandfather's hold. "Tell me why everyone's so sad. Big brother is gonna be okay, right? You can fix him, right? Please, Papa!" Her loud wails were muffled into his chest as he griped her tighter, pulling the girl closer as he rested his cheek upon her head.

"We did all we can, Kirimi. It's all up to them now, sweetheart."

~O~O~

His whole body tensed, kicking furiously as he pulled against his restraints. The blood ran lazily down from his shackled wrists, cut by the pressure of his body weight. His shoulders cracked with the odd position, sharp stabs of pain spreading throughout his back, raw from the rock biting into him with his struggle. Umehito would have cried out, would have begged, he was already broken, beaten. He had no pride, no will to continue. He kept praying desperately that he could break his own neck to end this as his cerulean orbs watered, shaking in terror, the glowing coals approaching between the large mitted hands of his torturer. The man laughing heartily at his failed screams, his tears, enjoying the bloodshed like a fireworks display.

So hot, yet still far enough away. The hairs beneath his navel and everything between to the middle of his thigh were curling in, melting into themselves as his sensitive skin reddened deeper and deeper, cooking slowly as the man inched on forward. Umehito's weak thrashes did nothing to prevent, he couldn't escape, couldn't fight back.

Burning, every nerve vibrated with white-hot pain as it coursed through his entire defeated being. Sulfur and burnt flesh filled his senses with the smoke of his manhood, shriveling into a blackened char upon the coals, his stomach clenched violently. Rising bile caught mid-throat as the sharp rocks trapped within his mouth wedged deeper into the roof of his mouth. It filled his mouth with the flowing liquid metal, and the blinding shocks of jolting pain to the backs of his already bulging sightless eyes, teeth breaking within the gums and rubbing at the roots, gritting harder as he willed himself to die yet again.

~O~O~

Head on, the slice was a success, Isourou stilled. Quickly she worked to pull the folded bile and blood-stained socks from the man's mouth. The carnage of his body relaxed with her motions, an exhausted smile spreading from behind the duct-tape still stuck to his lips.

She worked diligently to cut the ties holding the man down. Nothing mattered. Revenge was an ugly thing, despicable, she never wanted this. Two wrongs never make a right, and this man, whether just an illusion or real, he didn't deserve this. No one deserved to be treated like a science project, to be dissected, limits tested. No.

One last cut snapped the harsh twine at the foot of the table and she stood, rushing forward to help the man in any way she could. The man's stormy eyes looked her over, his lids lowering, softening as his cheeks plumped with what looked to be a painful smile, filled with both gratitude and relief, of thanks.

A smile of peace.

One by one, all of the candles flickered out as cloaked girl, the blood, Isourou and the room faded wrapped around her, the darkness engulfing her. Haruhi closed her eyes and let the pleasant feeling consume her.

~O~O~

Screams spilled from is lips as his eyes darted wildly, his breathing ragged and heavy. Something was griping him, pressing on his chest making it more difficult to breathe. Umehito dared to look down and a tonal sigh of relief escaped his upturned lips. Chuckling he let his head fall back to rest upon the hard stone, arms that had lain limp at his sides wrapped around the petite thing laying on his chest. _Haruhi._

Shuffles and stumbling, good natured curses and awestruck laughter joined in with his mirth as his sight was met with many chins nostrils and eyes. The hosts watched on with bated breath and expectant expressions, silencing their glee. Waiting.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kirimi bounced and struggled in her grandfather's arms to get to the boy, but the man's strong arms held fast to her feisty little frame. Shinsetsuna bent to the little girl's ear, smiling as he spoke to her in a soft hush, trying to pacify the tot.

"He's fine, darling. But, we don't know what he's been through, we don't want to hurt him, right?" Little ashen brows furrowed in determination as she nodded dutifully.

"Yes, sir!"

A hand tightened on the cloth at his chest followed by a low throaty groan as the brunette stirred. Her breath hitched as she loosened her grip, letting her fingers and flat palm roam to the boy's neck. _Warm, he's warm!_

Pushing herself up on her elbow she took in Umehito's features, pale locks, ivory skin, a smile and bright adoring azure focused only on her. She covered her mouth as she gasped, giggling before she dove into his chest. Nuzzling into him, enjoying the feel of his heated body, the arms that embraced her and the scent that guided her and surrounded her.

Loud and steady, his heart beat beneath her ear. He was alive, awake and she was finally able to hold him. She pushed herself back up, the happy laughter all around her, coming from her, from him; Haruhi gently captured his lips, stalling the joy with one of passion and solace, sighing as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. He rained kisses along her scalp and brow, just enjoying the feel of her, the nearness of his love, regardless of the audience and the bittersweet simpers that encircled the air above them.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.****

Epilogue:

_Gulls cried loudly as they flew high up into the clouds of the bright blue sky, melding with waves crashing along the sandy shoreline. With the brilliant rays of the sun peeking through fluffy white at their backs, Umehito stood straight, the light like a halo at his platinum locks, flowing with the gentle breeze next to a smiling Kyoya, arms folded at his back and a twin stationed at either end, all comfortably fitted with a lightweight white collared shirt, opened to allow the cool flow to relieve heated beach-weathered flesh._

Kirimi bounded down the seashell lined path, tossing cut sprigs of babies breath in her wake, giggling to the tune of violins in the distance, on the arm of Haruhi's former senpai, Mitsukuni.

"Are you ready for this, Haruhi?" Tamaki leaned in to speak softly against her ear, a smile plastered on his face, for he already knew the answer.

"More than I could possibly describe." She gave the misty amethyst-eyed blonde a watery smile and hugged at his offered arm as he lead her down the sandy aisle, her white cotton dress fluttering about her thighs, her feet digging into the smooth sugar soil below.

Usually silent, Takashi followed a few paces behind the two, humming along with the beautiful melody, on his hand a still Bereznoff with a glinting silver band fitted around each paw. No one but the blessed two could hear the happy mewls emitting from the beloved cat cloth. They didn't need to.

As Haruhi neared her fiance, her breath hitched. His smile was blinding and the love in his eyes seemed to sparkle, half-lidded and deeper that the blue in the ocean. Did he look at her the way she was looking at him? Or was did she look sloppy with the goofy simper she knew was stretching out her cheeks... They hurt, but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to.

Tamaki guided her shaky hand into that of her betrothed, gracefully they all took their spots. Before turning to Kyoya, Umehito brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you, Haruhi." His lips tickled the sensitive skin, all she could do was nod in response. She wasn't used to wearing make-up and Renge would probably strangle her if she ruined it before their vows, even if it was just a notarized wedding. It was their special day, and yet, some how she knew that even death would not part them.

They turned to face Kyoya, whose lenses didn't flash and face wasn't blank. His expression was one of happiness and longing, of hope and well-wishes as he nodded his greeting to the two. A bow of approval, of blessing. A promise to wed them, to protect the love the two before him shared. The raven haired boy smiled once more for the couple before addressing the attendees; family and past clients, old classmates, none of which had a dry eye.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered ..."

~O~O~

Weird: that would be the only way she could describe the twisting in her swollen abdomen and the hardening that woke her. So much pressure, along with the little one's kicks to her ribs, she was in pain and would most likely never see another wink that night.

Groaning, she rocked her body awkwardly, trying to disentangle her limbs from her husband's furnace-like embrace, trying to reach the edge of the mattress. Her salvation, freedom in the form of stiff movements and flailing arms just to steady her front-heavy frame.

Finally, she sat up, setting her swollen, hot feet onto the cold granite with a shiver, she sighed.

And sprung a leak.

"Ewwww! HONEY!" Swatting the bed with aimless hits, the Umehito came awake with a loud snort.

"Don't we still have cucumbers in the refrigerator?" Sleepily the blonde queried from the body-warmed surface of his pillowcase. "I don't think the side-market is even open right now..."

"Umehito~!" Haruhi sung bitterly as another contraction forced more fluid from her and pressure beat at her insides like a bowling ball trying to squeeze through the eye of a needle. "Wait any longer and you'll be face-deep in womb-juice~!"

Bedhead rampant and groggy eyes wide, the blonde shot from the bed with the speed of sound, grabbing an overnight bag from the floor at the side of the bed.

"Glad to see you're up." Haruhi chuckled as she stood, waddling to the en suite bathroom. "Let me clean up, I'll be out in a minute." Nekozawa nodded furiously as his fingers twitched, tapping at the side of the over-stuffed bag and searching around the room for his phone, which was on the charger where he left it the night before. A quick text went out to friends, family and driver as he waited for the mother of his coming child to exit the bathroom.

Clothed in fresh underwear lined in a pad and a loose dress, and they were ready to roll. She only winced once more at the front door before they slipped on their sandals and left the house.

Riding in the back of a car going through a speed-bump laden residential neighborhood, on the other hand, was a far less pleasant experience. Every jolt was like a kick to the back and a punch to the cervix. It wasn't a long drive to the hospital by any means, but with her health and strength, three minute timed contractions snuck up on her. _Isn't this supposed to take a while, damn it!_ Growling to herself, she wasn't really displeased as she was in increasing pain.

Kyoya met the couple at the front of the hospital armed with a wheelchair and paperwork that had already been filled. Quickly, but carefully, he pushed the brunette into the waiting elevator as she grit her teeth and grabbed the arm until her knuckles were a ghastly white.

It sucked to sit up, not much better when she shifted to either side, and she wanted to cause bodily injury to anyone within her vicinity when a contraction hit. They took the breath from her lungs in a high-pitched gasp and it was like someone was stabbing short knives into her lower back while taking kicks from a steel-toed boot straight to the vagina while someone's sharp finger jabbed mercilessly at the center of her belly-button, feeling like she was wetting herself with each one.

With great effort, she was lead and laid onto a crisp bed and stripped of her undergarments and some how she ended up wearing a flimsy smock, monitors and stuck with IV's. She hadn't been quite clear, as the pain was building, the pressure mounting, and breathing had become something she had to actually think about.

"It burns..." The only thing she seemed to verbalize beyond her low growls and rhythmic respiration. Umehito wiped the hair from her brow as a single tear rolled down her cheek and a shrieking gasp followed immense pressure and the urge to push.

She couldn't fight this urge. Primitive and ingrained, ancient, the sign like a beacon showing that the time had come.

"I love you more than life itself, you are my world. Without you I'd be without light, without love, without happiness. You are the mother of my child, I will cherish you and our growing family. I will make sure that you always know of my affections. I will never leave you or our little ones to be alone... I wish I could bear this pain for you, Haruhi..." The words were so fast, so soft into her ear, her body relaxed reflexively to him and the comfort he provided.

"Okay, you're doing good Nekozawa-sama! Let's check your progress!" An overly cheerful nurse chirped, though ignored in order to remain sane. Her gloved hand reached beneath the modesty sheet to check for dilation, but as soon as she touched, the sheet was stripped and the backs of Haruhi's thighs were being gripped in her hands.

Beneath the hanging dim but bright light, the brunette held fast to her breath for a ten-second push. That was all it took.

A wave of relief hit her as she laughed out of sheer shock and awe.

The most beautifully annoying sound peirced the air with the sound of suction and the giggling sobs of both herself and her cerulean orbed husband as he smothered her in soft kisses, praising her and the sticky slimy bundle of red wrinkly newborn placed on her heaving chest.

Her body was still contracting, aches fluctuating in stabs and muted humming pain, but that didn't matter. The tiny yelling boy that she cradled and kissed upon, despite the infant's need for a cleanup; the one whose cord was cut by the shaky hand of his father, the one who she couldn't keep her eyes off of because her heart swelled so large and her stomach did pleasant flips with every movement he made... He was what mattered.

When he yawned, they melted. When he whimpered, they were smiling to the point of tears. When he opened his eyes for the first time, it was decided. Love was limitless, forever expanding, incomprehensible beyond incomprehensible. The world was not large enough to contain it.

_That is why we live many lifetimes, why we have have so many chances... For that moment we get it right; all the failures, be it bloodshed or downfall will be far more than worth it in the end._

_**.**_**The End.**

AUTHORS NOTE:_ I sincerely hope that this at least meets expectations. Thank you to all whom have stuck with this trilogy from the start. As a new author, I appreciate all critiques that aren't just rude. I always enjoy striving for better, no matter how hard the struggle may be. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_****

_**UP NEXT:**_

16: _Full Version of Shaman Love POV_

_**17:**__ Yaoi corner (TamaKyo)_


	18. Shaman Love POV FULL

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

**EXTRA!******

Shaman Nekozawa Beloved P.O.V Dream in Full  
(There's (probably horribly written) sex in here, lol)

"Please, do not leave! Surely there is another way!" The rough rushes prickled at the tender skin of her bent knees and trembling hands as she knelt before her beloved, pleading for him not to leave on a quest to sure suicide. With a grip of the crumbling rotten brush, she forced her chocolate gaze upwards, refusing to let the tears fall as she begged. Her hair fell around her bent body with the quick action in radiant sheets, laying in swirls, curving the lines of flat shins and aching knees, covering more of her skin than the tanned coat of her last kills, framing her soft oval face. Alabaster and ebony, her wide chocolate orbs popped against the two, etched with worry, moist with her grief.

The plan was far too extreme to go through with, fighting a beast of myth in order to secure her love? He had it, more so than the other fools that wandered into her home while passing through catching a glimpse and declaring their hearts! This strange man who sang to the heavens at night and healed her when she was sick with his plants. This very man that she grew up meeting in the nearby forest, showing her his parents hunting technique. Her beloved that wooed her with nothing but the very stars in the sky and his own dreams.

He was planning to go away scouting for a beast that had only been told of in tales, to leave her for fortnights. If the monstrosity was not real, she would have lost that time with him. If it was, she would either lose him or lose a part of him, of that she was certain. Power comes at a price, as with all forces of nature.

Muscles of her face betraying her, thin straight raven brows pressed closer together while her lip quivered, knowing that he would not listen to her this night. Vision clouding she dipped her face to hide her emotions, letting the telling dampness dress her cheeks. If he would not listen, she would not let him see.

From behind her navel to the center of her chest felt cold, hollow. Aches gripping at her from the edges of that damned cavern made it hard to breathe, but she would catch each sob and bury it in the hole he was leaving in her. From the front of her, rustling stilled her sorrow as his foot and knee peeked through her peripherals, leaving her to close her eyes to find her calm.

Gentle fingers trembled at her chin, lifting her worn gaze to his own furrowed determined granite stare that gripped at her heart nearly making her cry out her inner pain. Shutting him out, his lips found hers, each caress felt like good bye, torturous, the hollowness spreading with every pass. She fought it with her own feral desperation, the taste of salt upon her tongue from his own tears coating those full lips, spurring her, capturing them in her teeth she pulled lightly, trying to rid him of the evidence of his despair, bringing it into herself as she sucked at the brine. Their parting was met with gasping breath, not at the lack of air but the nearing of departure, angering her with it's coming.

Fierce hurt mahogany met remorseful silver searching with hope for her blessing that she would not give. A final glance and shuddering sigh was all she was given before he stood, head down, tresses of obsidian shielding his face and whispering past toned shoulders, turning to walk out of their hut.

Round his hips clung the prizes of their last hunt together, covering him and providing him the tools he'd need. Lit candles flickered about with his movements, the lines of his strength playing shadows across his form until he disappeared from the entry. She watched after the threshold, praying he would return to her, that he would forsake such a quest, wishing for his safety.

Days passed slowly performing her adopted duties to the clan she loved so thoroughly as her own, gathering fruits for the children, meat for the men, water for the women, pacifying babes. Things she needn't do, though wanted to, cementing her resolve with the Nekozawa's within her own soul.

Nights were spent in the rushes, waiting until sleep would claim her, taunting her with dreams of the one she yearned to hold or terrorizing with her beloved performing unspeakable acts where she'd wake in cold sweat with no comfort other than the empty entry.

Rival clans were to be nearing in few days and inside her stomach turned painfully carving her leaving her a cold empty, wracked with bruising sobs and scalding streams that eroded her cheeks to raw. Having not slept for days, tormented with nightmares when she would succumb, when the rushes scraped at the dirt, she dismissed it as her fatigue.

When soil-covered arms pulled her to stand, tears ceased their damage and the crater began to fill with roaring fires igniting each nerve, melding her to his hard body.

She was struck with awe, running tired, quivering fingers along his chest, up his arms, around his neck and into the long inky locks, gripping him tightly as if the image would vanish and she'd be left once more.

Sturdy hands trailed thrilling cold prickling heat on her flesh, steadying and lifting her, wrapping her legs around his sharp hips and crushing her feverish skin against his taut muscled abdominals, smearing the filth of his journey onto her in gritted splotches. Growling throaty moans against her swollen lips she charged his mouth hungrily, licking at the full softness, breathing his breath, his scent of earth, night air, and salted musk into her own lungs, deepening the kiss in the erotic high.****

Their tongues danced with impassioned urgency, each pass fanning the inferno building at her core as they traveled the small length of the hut in quick, crunching rustles. Pulling away, she nipped his lower flange, sucking the taste of sweet apple from his lips, he grunted as he crushed her body between the cool stone of the wall and his strong burning frame. Claiming the sensitive crook of her neck, his teeth sunk in lightly, laving the bite to soothe it, stinging pain and molten pleasure sending icy shivers down her spine and a gasp to her mouth. Heart beating wildly, she slid down his panting body to stand spread while his long fingers roved over her exposed wet folds beneath her fur hide skirt, tingling and swirling with the pulsing heat of her need, spiraling the bead of nerves with his skilled digits.

Her ebony-haired head rolled back to the stone for support as her breathy moans filled the air around them, his tongue painted circles on her neck and pressed humming open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone as one of his hands snaked up her writhing body ripping the leather cover from her heaving chest, massaging one supple mound with his palm while dragging his pliable moist lips down around the pert bud, hardening it further, making her skin buzz with his hot breath and the cool air. His deft fingers worked her swollen nub as he teased her breast with the light brush of his velvety mouth, taking in her rosy peak, pinching the other only when the tension in her belly sprung, sending ice to her toes and stars to her eyes while she cried out into the night.

Running lazy circles around and flicking the pink tip with his tongue, he gently rolled the other between his fingers as he pulled her up, grinding her hips against his throbbing member, growling as he found her dripping center. She draped her arms around his neck, dainty fingers tangled in the hair at his nape as she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. Strong digits digging into her tender flesh, he steadied her on him, thrusting between her clenching silk walls with such force she screamed out again within moments, gyrating to pull him deeper.

Their breath came in heavy animalistic pants as a sheen of slick sweat formed on their feverish flesh, mixing with the dirt, watery mud painted their skin in gritty beige as they moved against each other, writhing, while the pressure built deep in their cores. Her sounds were a heady melody, quickening his pace, he captured her throaty cries with his groaning lips, the tension released within them in burning cold tingles along their sensitive flesh, her curled toes numb as he slammed a hand to the rock wall for balance.

****

Their respiration came in deep contented sighs as they each gazed at the other behind tired-lidded eyes, waiting for their hearts to slow he carried her to their stacks, laying her out among the soft furs, hair fanning out around her, ebony against reds and creams, as he laid on his side, running jittering downy trails in maps around her chest and down her ribs. Goosebumps began to raise along her drying dirty skin while her breathing returned to normal, looking at the thatched roof above with her darkened mocha orbs.

"I have missed you terribly. I am glad to have you by my side again." She began dreamily, smile lazily spread across her delicate features. "I helped to care for the babes in your absence, and each day I would ponder our future children. If we would wed, or born any." Her smile faltered momentarily. "If I would see you again."

"You did not wet nurse while I was away, did you?" Head falling to the side, she looked at him incredulously as he merely quirked a brow, smirking. "I am but a simple jealous man!"

While trying to hold a serious glare, his beloved looked at her small bossom returning to his silver orbs with her wide chocolate eyes before snickering at the absurd sentiment.

"I may be lacking!" A pursed grin stole at her face as she gazed at him with loving intent. "Surely you would not deny your own son?" Thinking of beginning a family with the woman lying at his side tendered his countenence.

"I would not dare deny my offspring of nourishment from such a lovely mother." Drawing his knuckles down the bridge of her nose, she scowled at him goodnaturedly.

"What have you been doing all this time that you have not been in the furs with me?" Meant more as a breathy remark than a question, she was expecting a general answer.

"You know of my journey." He replied curtly, confusing her with his harsh tone. "Saigo Kyuuketsuki is no longer of this realm, though that is not all that I must accomplish." A small sigh passed his lips as he shut his eyes against her imploring mahogany crystals. "Something...Something went wrong. I can no longer endure light stronger that a simple flame. A sacrificial bloodletting and reanimation must be prepared. The girls of the clan are being thinned for selection as we speak." Cracking his lids to her grimace, he continued in gravelled hush. "There is a chance that it will not be successful, for either."

"Use me." Deathly serious, her tone was low and sharp. "Use me and leave any one else far from this."

The young leader stared at his beloved with a confused air. How she could possibly give up all they had, what they would build in life together, just for the life of a girl product of over-breeding? It had his mind reeling.

"Why?"

"The affections of those you are to war are placed on me, along with your own. I am at the center of this. The very reason you journeyed to acquire such power. If you are to use anyone, it should be me." Her words were flat but knowing they were full of fact kept her steam intact.

He smiled at her in a short burst, pulling her body to mold against him, he had lain with her until she slept. Slipping out of their stacks, he knelt at her side placing his hands on her head and her pulse, calling upon the words to keep her there. Asleep, unharmed.

She dreamt in that magicked sleep, seeing through her beloved's eyes as the bony female bled for young head of clan, as he bled and continued the failing ritual, burning the girl to ashes with the power within him and as he returned to their shelter to slip into fitful slumber. As she watched, she knew it did not feel right from the beginning. She would have done anything for her beloved shaman; would have bled and would have died. His lips and love were hers and hers alone, it should have been her that he kissed back to life, not that poor girl that he failed.

Though, in bearing witness to the death of that girl her disappointment had only carried over into the speech to the other clans. Her words lacked her heart, as it was hurting for a mother that had lost a daughter to the very man in which she was speaking, and the clans declared falsity. She had failed her young shaman and the clan, delivering them into harsh and sickening fates. Praying to the gods, she hoped that her love's journey was not all for naught and that the result of her failure could be brought to an end.

Passing in her sleep far too soon, her vow to remedy her failure rang through into the afterlife.


	19. Yaoi Corner

_**YOU HAVE REACHED YAOI CORNER!**__  
These are just scene(s) that I played with while suffering writer's block, BL 'Lost Chapter(s)' if you will, and not actually a part of the story, though... I did try to tie it(them) in as such... Just for continuation fluidity. As for your confusion at the parenthesis depicting more than one scene... It's because I may or may not add a scene or two more._

I have never written Yaoi before and actually have no idea as to what the actual feelings would be... I haven't a penis! lol. If you've gotten this far and are willing to read, I would love any suggestions or critiques you may have! Anything to improve! (Just please, no rudeness. I'll cry! You CAN tell me why you don't like it though, I enjoy details. :] ) 

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

~.~.~.~.~.TAMAKYO.~.~.~.~.~

His attentions had been lacking since a particularly cogent call from his generally silent senpai. Blurring into an incessant monotonous drone, the chatter of the students and teacher were nothing but background static to the thoughts racing through his own mind; between the tedious number-crunching and annotations required of the company, he also had another very pressing issue, priority among his priorities: Haruhi, and the possible return of her memories.

Holding her to his chest that evening, looking into her serene sleep-entranced features, he had vowed that she would never know such torment again; the loneliness nor the helplessness that had been thrust upon her during her torture. He would dig, put forth all the power in his name to secure her well-being, her happiness. Though now, Haruhi being on the very brink between blissful ignorance and traumatic recollection had left him prostrate, exposed and debilitated. What good would be his vows if he couldn't keep her mind at bay, if he couldn't shield her from the awful images of her and their past; of all the horrible things they had put her through, that their negligency had bestowed upon her.

The lights were far too bright, the clamor and hum of the classroom like sharp stabbing electrical heat attacking his brain; his head felt heavy, swollen and throbbing with every intense beat of his heart. The muscles at his nape felt like pebbles upon stone, and his eyes felt as if they were bulging from the sockets. He needed to leave the room, the noise, for a moment to pause his thoughts and only allow one thing at a time.

Without a word, he stood from his seat, painfully nodding his leave to the puzzled sensei, as he strode through the room and door, all of his belongings within the bag upon his shoulder. He wouldn't miss this day of school, he made it long enough to collect the syllabus and to be counted in attendance. Pulse thundering through his head with shocks of white-hot at every beat of his heart and every nauseating jolting step, somehow he had made it to the Music Room Three to collapse onto the first couch, a thin sheen of cold sweat glimmering on his cool skin.

Tamaki had entered only a few moments later, having witnessed the staggering tread of his generally composed friend, he had followed disquieted. Now, as he stood silently absorbing the worn countenance of the raven-haired teen, pale and beaded with perspiration, he forewent the light switch and huddled into the kitchenette on his toes, to fix the boy some soothing tea and grab some medicine to ease the migraine that he knew was befalling the laid-out shadow king, ready to listen to whatever he knew was ailing the usually fiercely competent and confident vice president.

Gently, the cups, teapot and capsules upon a rounded platter, were taken to the table before the occupied couch, silently set upon the smooth surface as the tall blonde knelt before the garnet velour and golden painted furniture, while a condoling hand laid upon the slumped shoulder. Obsidian peered through agonized slits behind gleaming frames to the tender amethyst amongst a concerned smile as an elegant hand gestured to the steaming setup.

"Here, take this and drink." Tentatively lulled, Tamaki offered his aid. "Then, we can talk about what's bothering you, mon ami."

Kyoya nursed his pounding head with a palm, trying to gracefully maneuver his lithe body into a proper sitting position. Tamaki was there in an instant to steady him, though Kyoya growled in frustration at feeling so small. It was far too humbling to be exposed in his time of weakness, so he swatted the boy's hands away. The jerking motion served only to jog his throbbing brain and he grimaced, burrowing further into the sanctuary of his trembling phalanges.

Fingertips pressed familiar white pills to his lips, a thin powdery film rubbed onto the frowning mouth, unsure of how to move without causing more pain.

"Just open your mouth, Kyoya. Let me take care of you for once." The blonde cooed, observing the crumpled boy with a softly narrowed gaze and he smiled once the boy complied. Tamaki took care to push the pills in far enough as not to fall when he removed his finger, yet had to surpress a sudden shudder at the moist warmth and downy caress of Kyoya's lips as they slid against the pad of his digit.

Every nerve had been awakened with that transient moment, the feel of the air conditioner kicking on felt like artic wind skimming across his scorching flesh, tickling it with feathers and then heating it with a slow bath of warm water.

Dazed, he reached for the cooled cup of tea, letting the tiny shiver play along his spine as he worked to regulate his breathing. The smooth polished surface of the cup proved an interesting sensation with his piqued mindset; completely dry, yet it felt moist and slick, mildly temped, and for some reason brought a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Mon ami," In the same soft tone, Tamaki's voice caressed the pained shadow king, yet the aching jibes were starting to ebb. Though, Kyoya was neither in any condition to deny service nor speak at all, for that matter. "Keep your eyes closed so that you don't get dizzy, and just follow my direction, okay? Put your hands down, I've got you."

One hand gingerly held the teacup and the other gripped the ailing teen's chin tenderly between thumb and forefinger. The pad of his thunb brushed lightly over Kyoya's bottom lip before slipping the edge of porcelain into the seam.

"Drink. I won't let it spill." Such a calm and delicate command, the raven-haired teen was finding it difficult to resist following, even if it meant looking pathetic. He began to sip at the liquid, loving the feel of his throat opening and the bitterness of the medicine being swept from his tongue in a fragrant wash of ginger, lemongrass, and mint.

There was no one to witness such a scene and only he held the merit. Not having to lift a finger, he had received both medicinal relief and tea. Not only that, but he didn't even need to prepare it! His only plans were to escape the pain, to rest a little until the stabbing pulsations disappeared, and yet, it had only been ten minutes and his maladies were dissipating rapidly. One last gulp led to an empty cup.

His ebony lashes fanning at his cheeks, striking like glittering onyx and ivory accentuated with his plumply parted lips and the elegantly sharp structure of his face were enough to draw the oxygen from Tamaki's lungs and his heart skip a beat. This was a beautiful creature. Definitely worthy of his position of host, and in light of trying to remain positive, of spreading that positivity, he chose to show his admiration in hopes to draw out that optimism. To get the calculative teen to take a break, he let himself lead with his body and his mind would catch up if it needed to, a lesson he thought Kyoya could take something from for later necessity.

He was so close to his friend, that the breaths he took both warmed and cooled his cheeks, he could feel the heat of the boy's mouth upon his own lips, tickling at his senses as his lungs quaked with frazzled need for more air and a fire set a trail from his navel to his thigh. A painless blaze that prickled his skin and surged to his groin with every pulse, like a throbbing inferno that sped his heart in demanding beats.

Fluttering, his own eyes shut as he lowered his mouth to Kyoya's, plump and downy, he cautiously gauged the teen's reactions with tender passes, massaging him with an exploratory fervor until he couldn't take any more. He intensified the kiss, his hunger growing to maddening levels, his flesh was invigorated as a hand reached to stroke at his nape and fist at his mane.

He was thrown to the cushions without warning, the velvet working to torment the blonde prince into ecstasy. No longer in control of the kiss, he was being dominated with a provacative bruising force, spreading him with a strong tongue and forcing a willing entrance. Tamaki moaned into his captor, as the boy fought with and devoured his sounds, tasted him, controlled him. He was like a puppet and Kyoya the marionette.

Without prompting, his hands moved on their own as they broke from the kiss, both in desperate need of air, the violet-eyed blonde pushed for control once more, knocking the shadow king to the seat with a flat palm while the other made short work of Kyoya's pants.

Falling to the side of Tamaki, he sat back, just letting the sensations fill him. The blonde's swollen plliable lips were at his neck, the frantic ministrations making his hair stand on end with building tension, his breath coming in shallow pants as the boy's slick pink muscle worked unnamed shapes to his derma. The feeling was an electric storm of ice and flames ravishing his flesh.

Tamaki's hands drove to free Kyoya from the last thin fabric barrier, running an open palm and fingertips along the hot, throbbing velour, gasping cool air at the lust-intoxicated teen's sensitized crook. He pulled back to look at his handiwork, the light sheen of perspiration glittered against the boy's flesh as a small bead trailed from his brow over flushed cheek to his lips, Kyoya's tongue darted to catch the salted liquid and Tamaki growled low in his throat, a need to taste the cool-type growing into a sheer desparation.

Scrambling to a kneel before the ebony-haired teen, he gripped the rigid member at the base, small curls tickling his palm and puffing from between his fingers on one hand while the other worked to free himself of his uniform. With swollen lips he circled the head along ridge, dragging his tongue around in trail. A moaning hiss sounded from above, and his hand massaged the tip of his own shaft as he dipped to take Kyoya into his velvetty warmth. He matched his strokes with every gliding suckle, massaging the head with a swirling tongue when he hit top, taking the shadow king deep, swallowing and gripping the boy tight with his throat at every down.

He was writhing against his own grinding palm, bucking with every gurgled mew, Kyoya's airy grunts spurring him on as his pace sped. Each pump gaining a jerking thrust from the man in front of him, his eyes closed in ecstacy and hands fisted tightly in his dark tresses. Tamaki could feel that familiar tightening in his scrotum as all his muscles began to tense, the other teen's hips were at a constant raise, joining him on the brink of an ambrosial hinderance coming to a shattering end.

Palming his pulsing tip, he caught the hot pulses of his seed as his tongue worked to coax Kyoya's spilling down in a single swallow.

Tamaki released the other boy and pulled from his shaft, stuffing his softening manhood into his trousers and searching his pockets wildly for his handkerchief. As he busied himself clearing away the mess and running amidst deep huffs to wash it away without a backwards glance, Kyoya righted his clothes and poured himself another cup of tea while he willed his breathing to regulate and heart to slow.

When the blonde emerged from the kitchenette, his amethyst eyes were lined in a kind of sadness, an apology on his lips and the cool-type just regarded his trudging form behind the rim of the cup with unreadable features. The air was so thick, it was getting hard to breathe as the pause drew on in silence.

"We'll never speak of this." He managed to speak rather than croak and Tamaki visibly relaxed at the statement blowing a short sigh of relief, as if the raven-haired teen had read his mind and in his benevolence decided to grant him a wish. "Now that my headache is gone, back at the topic at hand..." Kyoya went on to detail his phone call with a particular wild-type, and throwing in his own ideas about the possibility, hoping to gain insight from the blonde teen.

"So, he thinks she's starting to remember..." Tamaki shut his eyes as he allowed the disturbing information settle, breathing deeply as if each intake would make the information just go away, before allowing his eyes to settle back upon his friend; sitting with his head cradled in his hand, glasses perched upon the cardinal velvet arm of the couch, raven locks draped over and brushing along his knuckles. The blonde sighed, knowing that they both knew the only course of action.

"Kyoya, they are her memories. Even as horrible they are, at least they have been held off as long as they were... And, she has us." Kyoya gave a mirthless chuckle. It was a similar statement that he himself had recited. It didn't make this situation any less trying, though.

At this point, he was grasping at whatever positivity he could, coming up nearly as blank as the youngest Ohtori. Snaking a restless hand through his fair mane, he blew a defeated breath.

"I won't lie to her if she questions me," raising from his hunched posture and idly replacing his frames, the cool-type stared out into the dim atmosphere, "though, I doubt I'll ever be able to give her detail. I couldn't watch her face as I explain specifics. Honestly, Tamaki, I don't think I could handle seeing the pain reflected in her eyes."

"...Or to relive her throwing us out of her life." The blonde gave a sad smile to the darkened profile of his comrade. "...I know."


End file.
